白龍傳 La Légende du Dragon Blanc
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation.
1. 神書 Le Livre Magique

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

* * *

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc_《白蛇傳》_Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant. Extrait des 36 Stratagèmes, traduits et commentés par Jean Levi.

Blabla : Un clin d'œil à toi, Ygrec, et à tes œuvres ! Le "Sherleyton" te remercie. Et je suis hyper contente que le démon du EnGo te réclame de nouveau comme réceptacle... ^^

* * *

**~…~**

**第一幕 : 神書 Le Livre Magique**

**~…~**

* * *

**《白龍傳》**

_**Bailong Zhuan**_

**« Il y a bien longtemps dans une montagne enchantée du Sud de la Chine, deux frères-dragons […], qui avaient trouvé refuge sur terre. L'un blanc comme l'Aube du Jour [Bai ****白****], l'autre noir comme le Crépuscule de la Nuit [Hei ****黑****]. Ils avaient acquis après des années de méditation de surprenants pouvoirs. »**

_Alors, maintenant, c'est dans les légendes qu'on m'envoie fouiller ? _

Je referme le livre sans aller plus loin. Le chinois classique a beau être une de mes spécialités, c'est pas en lisant un roman que je vais trouver les infos pour démanteler le réseau des Gangs de l'El Dorado.

« Boss, _fuck you_. Quel est l'idiot qui vous a soufflé cette piste au moment où vous aviez sans doute trop bu ? »

Comme pour répondre à ma (respectueuse et réaliste) remarque, un grésillement se fait entendre : et, avec un soupir, j'active le micro installé dans mon oreillette.

« Ici Dra-… »

« _Bailong, que donnent tes recherches ?_ »

Merci de me couper.

« La même chose qu'il y a deux minutes. Mais juste après la page 1 du livre. »

« _Une page en deux minutes. Tu baisses, Dragon Blanc. Le Cinquième Secteur n'est plus ce qu'il était… à moins que le Sanctuaire ait besoin d'un major de promo le jour où il t'a recommandé ?_ »

Et voilà, _toujours_ les mots qui blessent. Mais pourquoi je travaille pour le plus intelligent des Stratèges aux Affaires Diplomatiques, Département Défense Nationale ? J'aurais mieux fait de me reconvertir en serveur, au moins, j'aurais pu boire de la bière à volonté. Et draguer tous les clients.

« Sérieux, Boss. Vous pouvez pas me laisser souffler _deux minutes_ ? Ça fait dix satanées heures, trente-quatre horribles minutes et vingt-deux lancinantes secondes que je potasse à cette satanée bibliothèque. Le jour où les romans offriront des solutions aux problèmes gouvernementaux, les Gangs de l'El Dorado se la mettront là où je pense et je pourrai enfin prendre des vacances. »

Au _soleil_.

« _Et tu seras au chômage prématurément. Dommage pour un Agent d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur._ »

« Mais non, je me reconvertirai facilement… vous savez que le Magazine _Lui_ a voulu m'engager comme mannequin ? »

« _Quel triste jour que celui où la couverture de Lui mettra ton profil à la une._ »

« Merci pour mon égo masculin. »

Je vais postuler à ce poste de serveur, que j'ai vu sur l'annonce du journal.

« _Bailong, je veux de meilleurs résultats. On ne t'a pas engagé pour conter fleurette sur la scène ou dans les bars. Apollon et Chioné ont déjà débusqué les Agents envoyés pour nous infiltrer et je n'attends plus que ton rapport sur les méthodes d'entraînement de l'El Dorado._ »

« Merci pour mon égo professionnel. »

« _Ton égo a grand besoin d'être dégonflé. Tu ne geignais pas autant, quand tu étais en formation au Sanctuaire._ »

« C'est parce que je ne travaillais pas pour vous. »

« _Cela peut s'arranger. _»

_En gros, va te reconvertir en serveur. _

Inutile de discutailler. Mon charme masculin ne fonctionne pas avec elle. En plus l'écran virtuel n'affiche pas nos visages, histoire de ne pas dévoiler son identité.

« Boss, y'a un truc qui me chiffonne dans ce livre. Pourquoi… »

Mes sens surentraînés perçoivent un bruit de pas croissant. Sans hésiter, je porte la main à l'oreillette et désactive la communication.

« Je vous recontacte dès que je peux. »

Je prends mon miroir personnel et m'arrange les cheveux, en ré-attachant ma queue de cheval. Puis la porte s'ouvre doucement, après un bruit de _toc toc toc_.

« Hé, beau gosse ! »

_Toi, au moins, tu regardes la réalité en face ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'équipe de maquillage te cherche. Le concert ne va pas tarder. »

* * *

_Stratagème n°27 : « Jouer au simple mais non au fol. »_

假癡不癲

_Jia chi bu dian_

* * *

« Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir… »

Je baisse légèrement la tête – comme un chaton apeuré. Mince, j'aurais dû être acteur.

« J'avais un peu peur. Et puis, j'avais besoin de faire mes vocalises dans un lieu tranquille. J'espère… »

Bing, c'est le moment de sourire avec_ hésitation_.

« …j'espère que je ne vous ai pas causé d'ennuis ? »

Le tout avec un indéniable charme _masculin_. Et ça marche, bigre.

« C'est ton premier grand concert, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

La maquilleuse me prend par la manche, et m'entraîne dans la loge.

« Viens, mon petit bout de chou. On va s'occuper de toi ! »

_Petit bout de chou_ ?! Héééé ! Mais je suis un homme, un _vrai_, moi !

* * *

« _Unlimited Shining !_ »

La scène se déchaîne, c'est la folie. La folie, la folie, la folie. J'adore cette sensation, j'adore ce feeling. La sensation d'être acclamé, reconnu, adulé. Oui, je suis plein d'égo, et je l'assume. Après, on n'a qu'une vie, alors autant assumer à 100%. Et pourquoi jouer les modestes quand on connaît son talent ?

« _Bailong ! Bailong ! Bailong !_ »

J'envoie un clin d'œil à la foule, suivi d'un baiser. Les spectateurs crient, hystériques. Et je suis pas loin de les rejoindre, malgré mon air calme et classe. Tout est parfait…

« _Victor ! Victor ! Victor !_ »

NON, tout n'est PAS parfait. Comment osent-ils… et _lui_, comment _ose-t-il_ ? Satané saxophoniste, il était obligé d'être aussi _beau_ que moi ?! Merde, je suis le chanteur du groupe, c'est moi qui dois attirer tous les soupirs des fangirls ! Et des fanboys aussi, car, oui, Mesdames, je plais aux hommes et je l'assume.

« _Bailong, tu es trop beau ! Victor, tu es un dieu ! _»

Un dieu ? Bah dis donc, et la différence de grade dans tout ça ? Je suis pas seulement trop beau, je suis aussi un dieu ! Un dieu de la scène !

« _Bailong, Victor, Bailong, Victor !_ »

« Alors, vous en voulez encore ? »

C'est moi la star ici ! Le seul et l'unique Bailong !

« _Oui !_ »

« Je n'ai rien entendu. Vous en voulez encore ? »

« _OUAAAIIISSS !_ »

La foule est en délire, et c'est le délire dans ma tête. Tout ce que j'aime, tout ce que je j'aime.

« Alors, pour vous, Messieurs Dames… »

Je mets un pied sur l'estrade montante, et tends la main à mes fans pour lancer un bouquet de fleurs blanches.

« …_Unlimited Shining !_ »

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée s'est terminée. Avec _trois_ reprises de notre tube. Oui, nous sommes des dieux de la scène, et moi, je suis le chanteur qui fait délirer les gens. Il faut aller fêter ça, c'est trop cool le succès.

« Tu veux aller boire un verre avec moi, Victor ? »

« Non. »

Il range son instrument dans l'étui, sans même me jeter un regard.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi direct. »

« … »

Traître et lâcheur à la cause. Dire que le Cinquième Secteur a voulu faire de toi le Chef du Projet Zéro, et que toi, _toi_, tu as tout simplement déserté. Tout ça à cause d'un gamin neuneu mordu de musique et qui joue aussi bien de la flûte que moi de la cornemuse. C'est-à-dire, _très_ mal.

« Je vais à la répétition pour mon groupe. »

« Tu ne restes pas ? Il y a une soirée pour toute l'équipe. Il y aura aussi nos fans les plus fidèles et… »

Il me jette ma veste de concert.

« Range tes affaires. J'en ai assez de les voir traîner dans les miennes. »

« _Merci_, Victor. Et donc, je suppose que c'est _non_, pour la soirée. »

Je réceptionne le vêtement, et le défroisse avec application – avant de sentir une légère boule dans la poche interne. Un papier ?

« Je vais aux toilettes m'arranger un peu. Tu as foutu n'importe quoi avec ma veste. Je peux pas me présenter comme ça devant les autres ! »

« … »

« _Merci_ de ta gentillesse. »

Et, non, je ne suis _pas_ une diva. J'ai une image à préserver, c'est tout.

« … »

Arrivé dans les petits coins, je verrouille la porte, examine d'un regard expert la pièce. Puis, m'étant assuré de l'absence de caméras compromettantes, je vide la poche interne de ma veste. Un papier tombe dans ma main, révélant une écriture parfaitement neutre.

* * *

'_Sabrina a un œil sur toi. Fais gaffe.'_

* * *

Je fronce les sourcils.

_Sabrina_ ?

(SABRINA = Service d'Anti-Brigade Rebelle et d'Inquisition par Nettoyage Armé)

Le code est transcrit à la perfection. Rien à redire. Et, pour info, ces toilettes sont le seul endroit qui ne permet aucune cachette pour une caméra cachée. Le papier finira donc dans la cuvette, et pas de témoin. Victor et moi le savons bien, et c'est pour ça qu'on a agi comme ça. Quant aux micros…

« La prochaine fois… (je crie à la cantonade pour qu'il m'entende)… fais attention à mes affaires ! »

« C'est toi qui as laissé ta veste sur mon étui. »

Sacré To-tor, tu n'as pas perdu la main, finalement. C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies renoncé au poste d'Agent d'Elite. Tu aurais été un de mes meilleurs collègues.

« Non mais je vous jure… »

Alors, comme ça, ils ont un œil sur moi ? Ça tombe bien, j'adore qu'on me regarde. Et qui sait, je vais peut-être pouvoir débusquer la taupe qui me mènera là où je veux aller.

« Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as planté la fausse note à la dernière reprise. »

« Je ne joue aucune fausse note. »

Je le sais bien. Même ta comédie pour me faire passer ton message dans une scène anodine est parfaite, Mister Blade. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois plus mon collègue.

« Par contre, toi, tu as raté ta reprise du refrain. _Unlimite Shining_, au lieu de _Unlimited Shining_ ? »

« Je t'emmerde. »

Finalement, c'est peut-être pas si mal que ça, de travailler en solo.

* * *

« A bientôt, Bailong ! »

« A bientôt tout le monde ! »

Je salue l'équipe (plutôt sympa, au demeurant !), et enfourche la moto blanche comme mes vêtements. Le casque (également blanc) aussitôt ajusté, ma main pianote sur le système d'assistance incorporé, pour activer la reconnaissance vocale. La soirée a été plutôt longue, mais elle n'est pas encore finie pour moi. J'ai quelque chose à faire, et pour ça…

…direction, le Sherleyton.

« Taczet, donne-moi le chemin le plus rapide pour le Sherleyton. »

« _Le Sherleyton, Monsieur Bailong ? 424 rue de la Triade ? Voici l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour y accéder._ »

« Merci. »

Le Sherleyton ? Ce que c'est ? Le repaire des indics et des espions de toutes sortes. Le lieu où il faut se rendre, si on cherche des infos sur ce qui se trame dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Si je veux savoir _qui_ me traque, _comment_, et _pourquoi_, autant me placer directement dans leur ligne de mire. Faire croire que je suis inconscient de cette surveillance, et, discrètement, coincer le museau du tigre dans la tanière…

_Oui, fan de culture chinoise, et je l'assume._

Plus banalement, le Sherleyton est un bar plutôt branché au cœur de la cité, qui accueille tous les amateurs de la bonne boisson et des soirées cools. Il reçoit fréquemment des stars et il n'est pas rare que de grandes figures gouvernementales viennent s'y détendre. Il paraît, d'ailleurs, que cet établissement a vu une drôle d'histoire sur l'une d'entre elles. Selon mes infos, le Grand Ministre Sharp aurait eu une aventure, avec un autre homme, qui aurait été serveur ici. Une histoire qui aurait fait la une dans le Tabloïd _Miximax_. C'est bizarre, j'aurais pas vu Sharp préférer les mecs. Il filait le parfait amour avec sa fiancée, une fille du nom de… peu importe. Remarque, vu que personne n'a jamais vu ses yeux, peut-être qu'ils se révulsaient à chaque rencard avec une femme.

« Une bière. »

Oui, je suis arrivé sans problème. On m'a installé, mais… devant la table couverte d'une nappe noire, le serveur hausse un sourcil – l'air limite _méprisant_.

« Une… bière ? »

Eh _oui_, une _bière_. Le grand Bailong rendrait même une bière classe. Et ça, je vais te le prouver.

« Oui. Vous n'en avez jamais bue ? »

« Le Sherleyton ne propose pas de _bière_, Monsieur. »

Je vais pousser là où ça fait mal. Parce que, un établissement qui méprise la bière, ça mérite la clé sous la porte.

« Alors vous avez perdu un tiers du marché de la boisson. Les grandes figures gouvernementales sont amatrices de bière tout autant que de vin, et vous n'êtes même pas fichus d'en proposer ? »

« Je ne sais pas si les grandes figures gouvernementales apprécie la bière de comptoir, mais à priori, je pense que _vous_ n'en faites pas partie, _Monsieur_. »

Et merde, les serveurs ont vraiment la répartie, de nos jours. A quoi ça sert d'être un Agent d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur, si on se fait démonter par le personnel d'un bar ? Autant essayer une autre tactique.

« Vous savez, le vin était à l'origine un mélange d'acide tartrique et de résine, donc le _Châteauvieux du Prêtre_, les _Rosées de Pointilleux-Chariot_ et les _Côtes du Rot_ sont la réincarnation de votre futur ulcère. La caféine est super mauvaise pour la sérénité mentale, donc exit le _Expressivissime_, le _Nescoffee_ ou le _Maxbad_, pour tous les accros du bien-être. Et personne ne boit de l'eau dans un bar, alors la _Baboit_, la _Videl_ et la _Contrée_ dans votre carte, c'est du pipeau. »

Un mince sourire étire les lèvres du serveur.

« Vous avez mémorisé la carte en trois secondes ? Pas mal, pour un alcoolique de seconde zone. »

Et voilà, _tout de suite_ les mots qui blessent. Je crois que je ne l'emporterai pas, ce soir. Alors que je soupire (intérieurement), l'impeccable homme enchaîne.

« Quelle genre de bière désirez-vous ? »

« Finalement, servez-moi votre spécialité. J'ai envie de changer un peu. »

Il chope la carte d'un geste élégant. Presque aussi rapide que la fuite de Victor Blade à chaque soirée fun.

« Enfin vous revenez du côté lumineux de la force. Je ne saurais que trop vous recommander notre _Santa Anita_. »

« Le côté lumineux de la force a intérêt à en valoir le coup. Je n'aime pas les cocktails à base de jus de fruits. »

Le sourire (diabolique) du serveur s'agrandit dangereusement.

« Je vous promets que la bière ne sera qu'un mince souvenir dans votre esprit après votre _lumineuse _sortie du côté obscur. »

_Je savais que j'aurais dû être serveur. _

« Si vous le dites. »

D'un geste aisé, je sors mon ordinateur portable. Le dernier cri en matière de technologie, s'il vous plaît. Mais, ce n'est pas que pour ça que je l'ai choisi, le _X-nazuma_. C'est parce que son écran a des propriétés physiques fort intéressantes…

« Allez, allume-toi… »

Un reflet dessine mes alentours et je sais alors que des paires d'yeux sont braqués sur moi. Oui, le _X-nazuma _a un taux de réverbération lumineuse unique, qui permet de voir _autour de soi_, alors que tout le monde croit que vous êtes plongé dans votre ordi.

_C'est vrai, on m'espionne. _

Je me demande qui a pu les mettre au courant, que je suis un Agent du Cinquième Secteur. Il y a forcément une taupe quelque part, parce que je n'ai pas commis la moindre erreur, j'en suis sûr. J'ai beau ne pas être connu pour ma modestie, je sais quand je fais une boulette et ce n'est pas le cas.

« Alors, voyons voir, ce livre que j'ai emprunté… »

* * *

**《白龍傳》**

_**Bailong Zhuan**_

『《白龙传》是中国著名民间传说。(…) 故事成于南宋或更早，在清代成熟盛行，是中国民间集体创作的典范。描述的是一个修炼成人形的白龙精与凡人的曲折爱情故事。』

_« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »_

_**Bailong Zhuan**_

«_ La_ _Légende du Dragon Blanc_, célèbre roman populaire chinois, dont l'histoire née vers l'époque des Song du Sud, a mûri pour se répandre largement à la dynastie Qing. Modèle de création folklorique populaire chinoise, elle raconte la tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit-dragon ayant pris belle forme humaine et un simple mortel. »

* * *

Ouah, bah ça aurait pu être moi, non ? Oui, un esprit-dragon, ayant pris _belle forme humaine _(comment ça, la modestie, je connais pas ?)… en tout cas, grand classique chinois, s'il en est. Ça mérite que je m'y attarde, indépendamment de la mission. Allez, surfons sur la toile…

« L'Opéra… _La Légende du Dragon Blanc_ ? »

Tiens tiens, un opéra a été créé pour cette œuvre ? Si c'est pas intéressant…

« Mis en scène par… Riccardo Di Rigo ? »

Je ne vois pas comment un _livre_ pourrait me donner les clés de la formation de l'Organisation El Dorado… mais ça vaut quand même le coup d'aller là-bas. Le Boss ne s'est _jamais_ trompé, quand il s'agit de trouver une piste intéressante. Le _Dragon Endormi_, la Grande Stratège de la Défense, ne commet pas la _moindre_ erreur. C'est pour ça que je travaille pour elle. Parce que c'est la meilleure, et moi, j'aime les meilleurs. Et, au pire, je pourrai toujours me détendre à l'Opéra. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis féru de culture. Sinon j'aurais pas étudié le chinois classique et la civilisation maya…

« Réservation pour… allez, une place. »

_Triste vie de célibataire, quand tu nous tiens…_

Je me demande pourquoi il m'intrigue, ce livre. Peut-être parce qu'il y a 'Dragon Blanc' dans le titre, et que, merde, ça fait du bien à l'égo… oui, oui, c'est le surnom qu'on m'a attribué au Cinquième Secteur. Chaque Agent d'Elite reçoit un Nom de Code et un Surnom, signe de son affectation sur le terrain.

_Astral, le Dragon Blanc. _

Je suis le meilleur de ma promo, le seul à pouvoir à mener une mission avec brio. Non, je ne suis _pas_ modeste. Je suis plein d'égo, et je l'assume. Seul Victor Blade était à la hauteur – et il a déserté, comme le lâcheur qu'il est. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, mais pour ça, faudrait qu'il accepte de boire un verre avec moi. Histoire que je lui lâche tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur…

« 『名滿天下。』*»

Le reflet de l'écran dessine : et la perplexité se lit sur le visage des espions cachés derrière. Je souris pour moi, avant de fermer le clapet de l'ordi d'un coup.

_Alors, comme ça, le chinois classique, c'est pas votre tasse de thé ? _

Messieurs les espions, j'espère que vous aimez l'Opéra chinois.

« 『白龍劇。第一 幕。』*»

Parce que le Dragon Blanc va vous jouer sa Légende.

* * *

**Notes :**

***1 : 『名滿天下。』 : "Un nom qui emplit le monde". **

***2 : 『白龍劇。第一 幕。』» : "L'Opéra de Bailong (Dragon Blanc). Premier acte."**

Oui, Bailong parle chinois... (comment ça, c'est parce que moi j'aime le chinois ?!... mais nan, "Bailong" est le nom français de Hakuryuu, et ça veut dire... "Dragon Blanc", en chinois !)

**Bailong : Un homme comme moi sait tout faire.**

**Ananda : Mais oui, mais oui... en tout cas, un homme comme toi se fait casser par un serveur. **

**Bailong : C'est de sa faute. Quelle idée de ne pas servir de bière au Sherleyton !**

**Ananda : Et tout de suite, on voit à quoi s'occupe "le grand Bailong". Entre la bière, et la scène... et puis, ****『名滿天下』 ? "Un nom qui emplit le monde" ? Bravo la modestie. **

**Bailong : Pas ma faute si je suis pas modeste. On m'a pas créé pour ça. **

**Ananda : ****是****白龍劇的第一幕, 對吧 ?**

**Bailong : Oui, c'est le premier acte du Dragon Blanc. **


	2. 仙劇 L'Opéra Céleste

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc _《白蛇傳》 _Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : Pardon à toutes les réponses aux reviews et les PM en retard ! **

* * *

**~…~**

**第二 : 仙劇 L'Opéra Céleste**

**~…~**

* * *

Par une belle journée ensoleillée. Sur la terrasse magnifique d'une vaste maison. (Vous savez, le genre de maison de campagne dans laquelle on va, quand on visite un ami qui aime la nature et le calme… bon bah c'est là que je me trouve)

Tout va bien. Tout va merveilleusement bien. Tout va…

« NON, Didi, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Pas à _moi_ ! »

Le talon de ma _magnifique_ botte écrase le sol. Je suis, je suis… !

« Hi hi hi. »

« JE suis le grand Bailong. Le seul et l'unique. Celui qui fait chavirer le cœur des filles et crever de jalousie tous les garçons. Et tu voudrais… que je perde ma réputation ? Ô cruelle que tu es ! »

Une cerise tombe de la coupe de _Champomimi_. Miss Lemmon arrête pas de me répéter que la bière, ce n'est pas bon pour mon foie, mais moi j'ai foi en mon foie.

_Et surtout j'aime la bière, parce que je suis un mec et que je le vaux bien._

« Mon petit chou, ta réputation, elle peut pas être plus grosse. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu fais pour la faire tenir dans ta tête. Même si son volume – je parle de la tête, bien sûr – grandit de jour en jour, hi hi. »

Maieuh, pourquoi elle me fait une _pichenette_ sur mon front, à moi, le Légendaire Dragon Blanc ? Non mais, chuis un Agent secret d'Elite, MOI ! Et surtout : je suis un homme, un _vrai_.

« Comment je fais ? Comment _je_ fais ? Tu me le demandes, à _moi_, le _grand_ Bailong ? »

« Hi hi, pardon. J'oubliais qu'elle était creuse, parfois, ta tête, mon _Baba à la crème_. Donc il y a encore de la place pour des bêtises. »

Je me renverse en arrière de désespoir, avec la goutte sur la tempe. Puis, déterminé, me relève tel le Dragon Blanc de la série. En essayant de prendre l'air _sérieux_.

« Sérieusement, Goldie, tu étais obligée de décommander notre gala au dernier moment ? Tu sais bien que c'était une occasion en or pour se faire connaître comme duo de danseurs. Et que c'est impossible de trouver un bon partenaire au dernier moment. »

« Hi hi. Tu sais, mon petit _Baba à la fraise_, une entorse, c'est difficile à prévoir. Je sais que tu t'es déjà foulé exprès la cheville pour échapper à un cours, mais tout le monde n'est pas toi. »

_Heureusement_, diantre.

« Roh, ne me reparle pas de ça. On était en formation avec cet instructeur, et il a jamais voulu me croire quand je lui disais que je n'avais jamais dansé de ma vie. (_Et là je prends l'air du vieux grincheux_) '_Jeune arrogant que vous êtes, vous pensez pouvoir tromper ma longue expérience ? Retournez dans les rangs, et cessez de pavaner auprès de ces jeunes filles._'

Alors je me suis vengé en séchant son cours pour _blessure_, et en réussissant le Concours des Jeunes Talents haut-la-main. Et pour finir, je l'ai invité à ma soirée de réussite, rien que pour le narguer pendant des heures. Il va sans dire qu'il était une bouse en drague et en tout ce qui fait un homme, comme la bière. »

« Baba, tu es horrible quand tu fais ton gamin. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Mes doigts se posent sur la cheville fine, à travers le bandage. Inconsciemment, je palpe la blessure – avec douceur.

« Bon, ça fait pas trop mal, quand même ? »

« Hi hi. Baba, quand tu te montres gentil, c'est que tu as quelque chose à demander. »

Mééé, mais pourquoi quand je suis sympa (et, donc, pas occupé à me pavaner comme un dragon), on me le reproche ?!

« Allez, raconte tout à Maman Goldie. Tu as encore fait une bêtise ? »

Et pourquoi tant de haine ? Je sais que je suis insupportable, mais tout de même…

« Didi, je suis un homme, un _vrai_, moi ! »

« Raison de plus. Allez, avoue-moi tout. »

Je prends l'air boudeur. Si elle pense que je vais lâcher mon gros secret…

« …rien. »

« Ba-ba. »

« …pffff. »

Le ton qui monte. _Oh-ho_.

« _Ba-ba_. »

C'est terrible, les femmes. Ça s'attache à vous, et pour finir, ça gouverne le monde et votre vie. Non, même sous la torture, je ne dirais RIEN !

« Victor a eu deux lettres de fans de PLUS que moi ! »

Bon, d'accord, mon gros secret a été lâché.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« ET IL LES A JETEES, l'ABRUTI ! Je le HAIS ! »

Et en moins de cinq secondes. Pfff. Bon, tant qu'à faire, laissez-moi vous présenter mon _douloureux_ flash-back. Attention, sortez les mouchoirs, je ne le raconterai qu'une fois.

* * *

**/**_**Petit flash-back douloureux !**_**/**

* * *

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… **_**ça**_** ?! »**

**Devant le fait criminel, un saxophoniste ténébreux nettoie son instrument. **

**« Des lettres. »**

**« **_**Merci**_** Victor, je ne l'aurais pas deviné. Non, je veux dire : pourquoi, POURQUOI ton tas est-il plus gros que le mien ?! »**

**Sans même me regarder, il continue sa tâche d'imperturbable. Sus aux Bad Boys impassibles, moi je dis. **

**« Parce que j'en ai reçu plus que toi ? »**

**« **_**Victor Blade**_**. »**

**« … »**

**Insensible à ma frustration ambiante, il ne cille même pas, lorsque je me plante devant lui, lui bloquant l'étui par la même occasion. **

**« POURQUOI as-tu PLUS de lettres de fans que MOI ?! »**

**Sans même ciller, il dérobe son boîtier à ma prise et le ferme en prenant son manteau. **

**« …aucune idée. Peut-être parce que tu perds la main ? Bon, je dois y aller. » **

**Moi, **_**perdre la main**_** ? Alors là, permets-moi de persifler, **_**To-tor**_**.**

**« Laisse-moi deviner : tu vas retrouver ton **_**petit**_** copain Sherwind ? »**

**Des yeux orangés de lynx me transpercent. **

**« **_**Oui**_**, je vais retrouver mon **_**petit **_**copain Sherwind. »**

**« … »**

* * *

**/**_**Fin du flash-back douloureux !**_**/**

* * *

Ça a été une des rares fois de ma vie où je n'ai _pas_ réussi à en placer une – et c'est dire. Victor Blade, qui me crache ça à la figure… on aura tout vu. Grrrr, je le hais. Comment ose-t-il… avoir _plus_ de lettres de fans que moi, et les _dédaigner_ ?! Comment ose-t-il… !

« Mon petit _Baba au rhum_, tout le monde ne s'intéresse pas qu'à lui-même, tu sais. »

N'y-a-t-il donc personne pour comprendre ma douleur ?!

« Je te parle PLUS ! T'es PLUS ma meilleure amie ! »

« Hi hi hi. »

Son rire joyeux apaise mes tympans, mais l'injustice de la vie me fait bouder. Roooh, je suis une victime.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais le soir approche et je dois y aller. »

« Tu vas encore au bar ? »

Le souvenir du Sherleyton, d'une bière discriminée et d'un serveur anti-beaugossitude me font grimacer.

« Non, _Madame_. Je vais à l'Opéra, _moi_. Je suis un homme beau, cultivé, intelligent. Incroyable, classe… »

« Et tu es célibataire. »

Merci d'appuyer là où ça fait mal.

« Pas ma faute si je suis aussi demandé par les gens. J'ai adoré cette lettre de fan, qui décrivait tous ses fantasmes avec moi. Par contre, il me voyait pas comme le dominant. Dommage. »

« Oh, c'était un homme ? »

« Oui, mais il y a aussi celle où la fille parlait de canard en plastique et… »

« Mon chou, tais-toi s'il te plaît. Mon mari est absent, mais des bêtises pareilles, il pourrait même les entendre. Et tu sais qu'il est un peu rigide sur ce genre de choses. »

Je renifle de mépris.

« Pfff, tu veux dire qu'il est coincé de là où je pense. Il ne te mérite pas, toi qui es si géniale. »

« Bailong. »

Lorsqu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est qu'elle est sérieuse. Je fixe les yeux sur son visage, qui est devenu grave.

« …pardon. »

C'est du bout des lèvres que j'ai dit ça : je ne suis pas habitué à m'excuser… mais elle a raison, je vais trop loin. Pourtant… comment oublier notre relation d'avant ? Nous sommes sortis ensemble, à une époque. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment collé, parce que… je devais pas être fait pour elle, je pense. Je suis l'égo le plus enflé d'Inazuma, il faut bien le reconnaître. Et elle, elle a besoin d'un homme digne et sérieux, qui ne se prendra pas pour Apollon à la moindre occasion. Pas quelqu'un comme… moi.

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un. »

Elle a retrouvé son sourire d'enfant – rayonnant et pur. Celui qu'elle a toujours eu – et qui m'a attiré à elle, comme un aimant. Sa douceur, son innocence…

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Pour une rare fois, moi aussi, je laisse tomber mon masque de paon arrogant : celui qui sert à masquer ma propre douceur, ma propre capacité à aimer.

« J'ai fait ta voyance. Tu as de grandes dispositions : tu es fait pour habiter les sommets. Tu devras affronter un destin difficile, parce que les haut placés remarqueront ton talent… mais un grand rôle t'attend. Et… tu ne seras pas seul. Une âme sœur t'aidera à réaliser les grandes choses auxquelles tu aspires et t'assistera dans tes choix. Tout ce que tu dois faire… c'est ne jamais baisser la tête, et te comporter avec fierté. »

« Goldie. »

Voilà l'amie que j'ai. Celle qui est restée avec moi, malgré tous mes défauts. J'ai vraiment de la chance, d'avoir de telles personnes à mes côtés…

« Reste à se demander comment elle ou il te supportera, mais je suppose que les miracles existent. Hi hi. »

« Héééé ! »

Le monde me hait, c'est sûr. Et mes meilleurs amis encore plus.

« Bon, tu viendras dîner avec nous, un de ces jours ? »

« Si tu refais ton curry mille saveurs, je reviendrais de l'autre bout du monde pour ça. »

« Essaye de ne pas faire de blagues douteuses à mon mari, comme la dernière fois où tu lui as parlé de ta journée _Portes Ouvertes_, alors qu'il s'agissait en fait de… bref. J'aimerais pouvoir t'inviter à mon anniversaire sans qu'il ait envie de t'enterrer vivant. »

« Un homme, un _vrai_, ça… »

« …ça est un vrai gamin. Comme toi, choupinou. »

« Je te déteste. Bon, on se retrouve quand même à la soirée du gala ? »

Elle plaque un gentil bisou sur ma joue.

« Bien sûr, mon _Baba_ _à la crème_. »

Merci, Goldie. Non seulement on passe un bon moment, mais deux heures à raconter des conneries, ça endort la méfiance des plus tenaces des espions. Oui, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir tromper mes poursuivants.

« A plus, Didi ! Tu as intérêt à être là. »

Je peux compter sur toi. Sur Victor, Boss et les autres. Vous n'êtes pas seulement des compagnons fiables, vous êtes aussi les meilleurs. Et d'excellents… amis. Bon, il est temps d'y aller.

« TACZET, indique-moi le chemin de l'Opéra d'Inazuma. »

Le système audio incorporé à ma moto s'actionne.

« _L'Opéra d'Inazuma ? Voici l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour y accéder, Monsieur Bailong._ »

« Merci. »

Je dois y retrouver Njord Snio – alias Chioné, la Reine des Glaces. Prière de ne pas faire de jeux de mots sur son surnom. Il le mérite complètement (même Victor Blade est plus accessible que lui, et c'est dire), vu son intérêt total pour tout ce qui ne se rapproche pas de son travail. Qui c'est ? Un collègue à moi du Cinquième, Technicien d'Elite. Alors que les Agents d'Elite comme moi – et jadis, Victor Blade – agissons directement sur le terrain, les Techniciens conçoivent le matériel nécessaire à nos opérations. Inutile de dire que Njord est aussi bon que Blade dans sa discipline.

_Et ils sont tous les deux coincés du ciboulot. Comme quoi j'ai un karma avec les puritains énamourés. _

C'est le prodige du grand Technicien d'Elite Shawn Frost, avec lequel il a travaillé un certain temps. Frost est indépendant du Cinquième Secteur, qu'il déteste. Ils sont en froid (pardon pour le jeu de mots, c'était trop tentant) depuis que Frost a préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette, et Njord passe les rares moments où il communique à dire qu'il le hait et se vengera de lui, mais je sais bien au fond qu'il lui est toujours attaché.

« Bon, bon… son numéro, il est où déjà… »

Mais pour ça, il faut que Boss me fournisse ce dont j'ai besoin. Alors, je profite d'une belle éclaircie pour ajuster mes lunettes de soleil. Les _Bailong Boss_, au taux de réverbération unique, comme mon ordi portable.

(Et, en plus, mettant mes beaux yeux noisette en valeur. Que demander de plus ?)

« Yo. »

C'est d'un geste nonchalant que j'active le bouton secret de mon portable. Aie l'air naturel, et tu seras un Agent d'exception.

« _Bailong, tu es suivi._ »

Le verre des lunettes reflète les alentours, et les ombres que j'ai repérées au Sherleyton se meuvent avec furtivité au loin. A portée d'écoute.

« Je sais. »

« _Tu as besoin d'infos ou d'équipement ?_ »

Je recoiffe mes cheveux d'un air classe.

« Oui, je _sais_. Tu n'aimes ni les mots doux, ni les fleurs. Mais, comme c'est ce qui fait tout le romantisme, j'aimerais que tu m'en donnes, à moi. »

« _Je te fais parvenir les deux. Quoi en particulier ?_ »

Le Dragon Blanc ne craint rien, ni personne. Il fait tout avec talent, et réussit avec brio.

« Non, on peut pas se voir ce soir, parce que je vais à l'Opéra… ce que je vais voir ? La Légende du Dragon Blanc, un truc comme ça. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur l'intrigue… si, d'ailleurs, tu pouvais me retrouver mon enregistreur audio ? Tu sais, celui sur lequel j'ai réuni les données pour mon prochain exposé ? »

« _Des données sur le Livre Secret, et tes fichiers contenu dans ton capteur micro-biométrique. C'est ça ?_ »

Un sourire de séducteur épouse mes lèvres.

« Oui, oui, mon canard en sucre. Oui, je t'adore, tu es la _meilleure_. »

« _Bailong, tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant, tu sais que je déteste ça. Où cela ?_ »

Hé, calmos ! Je fais mon boulot, moi ! Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu _plus_ que demandé, sur ce coup-là.

« Tu me les déposes près de notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel ? »

«_ C'est noté. Quand peux-tu me recontacter librement ?_ »

C'est moi, ou je sens comme une irritation dans le ton de Boss ?

« Ce soir, ma chérie. Oui, on sera seuls tous les deux… rien que tous les deux. Ce soir. »

« _Très bien._ »

_Clic ! _

Il va sans dire, comme vous pouvez le voir, que j'étais un des mieux notés en conversation masquée. Victor disait que c'est parce que je passe mon temps à parler pour ne rien dire, mais _Victor_ n'a jamais été très _aimable_. En tout cas, d'avoir porté le mobile à mon oreille m'a également permis de laisser une oreillette minuscule dans ma royale audition. Un amplificateur des micros laissés sur mon ordi, que j'ai – malencontreusement, bien sûr, ha ha – _failli_ oublier sur la table du Sherleyton. Et les abrutis d'espions, ils ont certainement mordu à l'hameçon, parce que, vu le grésillement que j'entends…

« (Voyons voir s'ils ont fourré leur papattes sur mon joli petit ordi pour regarder dedans ? Je suis sûr que, laisser mon fichier _grand ouvert_ a aidé un peu, hum ?) »

J'ajuste le volume de l'appareil.

_**« …gent… ir… teur… »**_

_Bingo. _

Roh roh, les méchants, c'est _pas bien_ de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Surtout, si, oh ! Malheur, ils ont laissé des nano-micros sur les touches de l'ordinateur en question ?

_**« …fait ici ? …trouver… ? »**_

Un grésillement se fait vaguement entendre, avant de se stabiliser sur la fréquence parfaite.

_Bingo, Dragon Blanc ! Tu es le meilleur, comme d'habitude._

_**« Le gamin a parlé à quelqu'un. A sa copine, sans doute. » **_

_Gamin_ ? Alors, toi, tu cherches les emmerdes.

_**« C'est lui qui serait Astral, le Légendaire Dragon Blanc ? »**_

Bien sûr que oui, espèce de naze. T'aurais dû le comprendre rien qu'à me voir. Bon, ok, le but c'est que tu le découvres pas, mais tout de même… un homme aussi beau que moi, c'est forcément un grand boss, tu ne crois pas ?

_**« Mais il est tout jeune ! C'est à peine s'il fait la vingtaine ! »**_

Espèce de comique, j'ai vingt-quatre ans ! C'est le Dieu de la Parodie qui t'a créé, ou quoi ?

_**« Et, mis à part son air de crâneur qui se la pète, il a rien de particulier. »**_

Alors, _toi_, tu cherches la _mort_. Je sais bien que je suis tellement bon que je parviens à te berner aussi facilement que ma grand-mère (que je n'ai jamais eue), mais… de là à dire que _je n'ai rien de particulier_ ? (Que j'ai un air de crâneur qui se la pète, passe encore, c'est totalement vrai, mais… que _JE N'AI RIEN DE PARTICULIER_ ?!)

_Il y a des gens qui méritent la mort. _

« (Je hais mon job… mais pourquoi, pourquoi je suis aussi bon en contre-espionnage d'espions stupides ?) »

Il y a des jours, j'ai envie de devenir serveur. Etre espion, c'est chiant quand on doit faire semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien. J'ai une envie folle de couper ce nano-transmetteur de merde, mais restons classe et pro jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, heureusement, près du théâtre, m'attend mon cher collègue.

« Yo. »

Un air froid et fier comme la glace. Le Technicien d'Elite est habillé élégamment, de bleu et de blanc.

_De couleurs froides._

« Salut Njord. »

Son regard ne cille pas, alors qu'il égrène les politesses habituelles.

« Bonjour, Capitaine. »

En hommage à notre bref partenariat, où j'ai été le Capitaine de Résistance Japon : la Brigade qui a servi à tester une bande de morveux qui se croyaient capable de conquérir le monde. On les a bien laminés, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

« Bien que mon égo adore ça, tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler comme ça. Mais continue si ça te fait plaisir. »

Ses yeux de glacier éternel restent fixes. Nonchalant, je poursuis.

« Une place à l'Opéra, ça te dit ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Question originalité, on repassera. Njord est un Technicien de génie comme Frost, mais il n'est pas très inventif pour les dialogues. A la différence de Victor qui n'aime pas sociabiliser, mais qui trouve toujours les meilleures répliques, la Reine des Glaces se contente du strict minimum de service. Mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi classe et brillant que moi.

« On va voir quoi ? »

« La Légende du Dragon Blanc. »

**Le**_** Bailong Zhuan **_**白龍傳****. **

Une très vague étincelle s'allume dans les yeux bleu glace du Technicien. Je lui fais un signe de tête entendu.

_Il a compris. _

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

« Mon royal assentiment. »

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que nous pénétrons dans le théâtre.

_Aube magnifique _

_Es-tu l'astrale clarté, _

_Qu'épouse mon âme blanche ?_

**(Bailong, Verset III du Tome '**_**La Culture pour les Boss**_**')**

J'adore ces lieux tapissés de rouge velours et de noir luxueux, ça donne une impression de classe qui se marie parfaitement à moi. Et aussi à mon collègue, parce que vu les regards que nous attirons, c'est certain que nous plaisons bien aux yeux. Quelle bonne journée.

_Regardez-moi, vous tous. Parce que je le vaux bien._

« Bonjour, deux billets pour la Légende du Dragon Blanc. »

« Voilà, Monsieur… ? »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« …Bailong. Enchanté, Mademoiselle. »

La vendeuse glousse un peu, tandis que je souris largement. A côté, Njord ne cille même pas. C'est pas beau la vie ? Alors que je m'apprête à poursuivre…

« Aitor, arrête un peu ! »

« J'ai rien fait, Gaby. T'es sûre que t'as pas imaginé le coup de coude que tu as senti à l'instant ? »

J'étrécis les yeux. Oh _non_.

« Ha ha. Essaye au moins d'être crédible, la prochaine fois. Et je refuse que tu t'asseyes à côté de moi durant le spectacle. »

« Alors t'es mal parti, vu qu'on a deux places côte à côte… »

Merde, j'aurais dû y penser. Si Maestro Di Rigo dirige l'orchestre de l'Opéra, sa petite clique de potes sera forcément là pour l'admirer. Impliquant le gars aux couettes roses qui se travestit en fille (à moins que ce soit une fille qui se travestit en gars ? J'ai jamais su dire. Comme il ou elle était pas mon genre, je n'ai jamais rien tenté…), les cassos de l'Université Raimon et…

« …c'est super, hein, Victor ? Riccardo a enfin pu obtenir la place dont il rêvait, comme chef d'orchestre. Je suis hyper content pour lui. Pas toi ? »

« …si. »

_Oh, non, pas lui. _

Arion. Arion Sherwind. Le misérable petit flûtiste qui a osé sortir Victor du Cinquième… le musicien neuneu qui a autant de talent que ma grand-mère inexistante.

Et c'est pour _ça_ qu'il m'a abandonné – moi et ma classe naturelle – le Totor ?

« Capitaine, j'ai pris nos places. »

La voix de la Reine des Glaces me ramène à la réalité.

« Je te rejoins tout de suite. Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

« Ok. »

Pour la première fois, je fixe le petit brun hâlé. Celui qui a arraché Victor à son destin d'Agent du Cinquième. Bon, ok, il est plutôt mignon. Dans le genre, l'air innocent et pas toujours fute-fute, mais charmant et… _gentil_. Pfff. J'aurais jamais pensé que Totor flasherait sur le genre _neuneu_, mais après tout faut bien compenser la classe naturelle qu'on a ?

« … »

Mais bon, soyons honnête. Ne pas encadrer Sherwind juste parce qu'il a détourné Victor de son poste d'Agent d'Elite, c'est pas vraiment réglo. Je _suis_ quelqu'un qui la ramène, mais pas un mec injuste. Après tout, on a le droit d'aimer qui on veut. Et, même si c'est hyper gnangnan à dire… Victor a l'air beaucoup plus heureux depuis. Merde, pourquoi _je_ deviens _gentil_ ? L'effet Sherwind, sans doute. Reprends-toi, Bailong !

« Pourquoi tu mets autant de temps ? »

« Parce que je le vaux bien. »

Oublions Sherwind et tout le reste. Di Rigo est un as de l'interprétation musicale, et j'entends bien profiter de sa version de la Légende du Dragon Blanc.

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs, la Troupe Raimon All Music est ravie de vous présenter son chef d'œuvre, _la Légende du Dragon Blanc_. C'est l'histoire d'un puissant Esprit-Dragon, sauvé par un ordinaire mortel. Empli de reconnaissance pour son bienfaiteur, il décida de prendre forme humaine pour lui amener succès et prospérité, avec l'aide de son âme sœur, le Fantôme Noir. Il œuvra corps et âme dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien pour lui exprimer son amour. Mais, dans son périple sur terre, il en oublia accidentellement son origine et ses pouvoirs : ce qui ne fut guère le cas des sbires de son maître, qui enviaient sa beauté et sa force. »

Le projecteur illumine l'air grave de Di Rigo, dont le costume noir épouse le corps parfait.

« Grand était son pouvoir, à lui comme au Fantôme Noir. Tous le convoitait, lui dont la beauté et la force étaient sans égale. Alors son bienfaiteur décida de prendre les traits de son ennemi pour le confronter à lui-même et lui rendre son destin d'Esprit-Dragon – quitte à mourir de la main de celui qui lui avait consacré son âme. »

Ouah, bah dis donc, c'est profond, comme histoire. Mais elle me touche, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu être un tel Esprit… mais si jamais je rencontrais ce bienfaiteur, je me donnerai à fond pour lui.

_Quitte à le combattre sans pitié. _

« Acte I : La Naissance du Dragon Blanc. »

Et le spectacle est aussi magnifique que cette histoire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui montre sa vulnérabilité facilement : contrairement à Sherwind – et même à Victor qui est assez sentimental derrière ses airs de dur, je suis prêt à faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour mener à bien ma mission. Au fond, je n'appartiens qu'au Sanctuaire dont je suis issu. Rien d'autre ne compte, à part cela. C'est mon monde à moi, le Dragon Blanc.

« _Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc. Es-tu Maître de l'Aube dont je ne vois plus la clarté, ou Astral Esprit dont je ne touche plus la blancheur ? Je t'en prie, écoute ma requête…_ »

« _Ma force n'est guère pour ceux qui ne peuvent la maîtriser. Je ne répondrai donc pas à tes suppliques, mortel._ »

A côté, impassible, Njord regarde le jeu merveilleux de la Troupe de Maestro Di Rigo. Impossible de dire s'il adore ou s'il s'en fiche, son regard glacé ne change jamais – sauf quand on parle de son mentor adoré. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas manqué les activités suspectes qui se trament non loin derrière nous. A la différence de moi qui utilise mon ordi _X-nazuma_ ou mes lunettes de soleil _Bailong Boss_ pour repérer ceux qui me suivent, lui préfère le petit pendentif avec la photo de son mentor dedans (et il ose raconter qu'il le déteste. N'importe quoi). Chacun ses goûts.

« _Je suis faible, car je suis mortel. Mais je serai fort, car je suis humain. Ô Astral, grand Dragon Blanc qui de l'Aube est le Maître, je saurais te toucher au point de te faire venir à moi – sur terre._ »

« _Si tu es capable de me sauver la vie, alors je me dévouerai corps et âme pour toi._ »

Non loin de là, Sherwind gagatise sur le talent de son copain Di Rigo, Victor le couve d'un regard _protecteur_ (pffff, ça rend con, l'amour…), les autres clowns de service (c'est quoi déjà leurs noms ? Non, finalement, ne me dites pas, je m'en fous) servent à rien…

« Aitor, arrête ! »

« Arrête de quoi ? »

Bon, j'en ai assez des Feux de l'Humour, version Inazuma. Et si j'écoutais la conversation des espions qui m'espionnent ?

_**« Zzzzzz… » **_

_**« Hé, oh, arrête de dormir ! La représentation vient à peine de commencer. On est censé regarder le spectacle et garder un œil sur le petit, pas piquer une sieste ! »**_

Une larme de lamentation envahit mon cœur plein d'égo. Et si je n'écoutais _plus_ la conversation des espions qui croient m'espionner ?

_**« (Zzz). Purée, il a vraiment des goûts de chiottes, le gamin. Aller à l'Opéra ? »**_

_**« Tu vas me dire, avec une coiffure pareille… » **_

Ô Grand Dieu des Comiques, est-ce que je peux _buter_ ces espions ? De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'ils n'avaient aucune info intéressante à livrer au Cinquième…

_**« Tu crois qu'il a payé son coiffeur avec son salaire de chanteur ? » **_

_**« Bah dis donc, il a dû gaspiller son fric, parce que là, vraiment… »**_

On ne CRITIQUE PAS la culture chinoise ! Et surtout, le plus important : MA COIFFURE EST PARFAITE !

_**« On perd son temps… ce gamin ne peut pas être celui qu'on pense. »**_

Je sais pas si je dois pleurer (comme Di Rigo au moment de la mort du touchant bienfaiteur), ou me réjouir d'être talentueux au point de faire ce que je veux d'eux. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le Dragon Blanc va frapper, histoire de faire de cette intrigue autre chose qu'une parodie de contre-espionnage.

_Astral, Maître de l'Aube, frappera vos misérables manigances de sa toute-puissante grandeur. _

« Njord, je déteste mon job. »

« … »

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Comment trouves-tu cet Opéra ? »

Le regard azur reste de glacier éternel.

« C'est culturellement enrichissant. »

_Bon, en gros, tu t'en fous. _

D'un geste exaspéré, j'envoie un papier de chewing-gum par-dessus mon épaule, qui atterrit – ô quel hasard ! – sur la tronche d'une tête creuse.

_**« Aïeuhhh ! »**_

_**« Purée, arrête de te faire remarquer ! On n'arrête pas de nous regarder. » **_

_**« Mais, c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai reçu un truc sur la tête… »**_

Ha ha ha, et _in your face_. J'ai toujours été bon en lancer de boulettes, parce que je détestais les cours auxquels – pour masquer mon identité d'Agent secret – je devais assister comme _étudiant_.

(Surtout quand il s'agissait de cours sur le péché de l'orgueil, en histoire de la religion)

Et si on poursuivait avec les billes qui roulent dans l'amphi, et font tomber les têtes des glandus sur la table quand ils s'appuient sur le sol ?

_**« Aïe, aïe, aïe ! (Bruit d'un abruti qui se gamelle après avoir voulu se lever) »**_

_**« Bordel, ARRÊTE ! »**_

C'est certainement de l'inutile zèle à mon travail d'espion, parce que je ne pense pas que les capteurs à matières organiques qui se colleront à eux me rapporteront moult informations (excepté celles sur la faiblesse du QI des ennemis d'aujourd'hui), mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien.

_**« Kaï kaï, c'est quoi ça ? Mes jambes… ça… ça démange ! » **_

_**« Mais c'est quoi ces sièges qui grattent les pieds ?! »**_

Poil à gratter, quant tu nous tiens… (Oui, les poches qu'on attache aux boulettes de mouchoirs froissés, qui roulent sur le sol, c'est un grand classique. Un bon Agent maîtrise tous les stratagèmes de diversion, même ceux des étudiants. Et puis, surtout, merde, je m'ennuyais trop en cours)

_**« Merde, c'est la dern... foi… q-… »**_

_**« …ass… »**_

_Tiens ? Une perturbation ? _

Mes sourcils se froncent. Le matériel n'est pas censé être défectueux, c'est Boss elle-même et ses meilleurs Techniciens qui me l'ont fourni. Njord l'a spécialement conçu et adapté à mon usage. Alors, comment se fait-il que…

« Capitaine ? »

Je reconnais cette fréquence. C'est…

_**« …(bip, bip, bip)… »**_

« … »

Où l'ai-je donc entendue ? Ce bruit, si caractéristique…

_**« …(bzzz… bip, bip…) »**_

« … ! »

Ça y est, ça fait tilt. C'est le… c'est le… !

« (Impossible… ils posséderaient… !) »

Mes sourcils se froncent, alors que je pose une main sur le bras de mon collègue, pour l'avertir silencieusement. Il ne prononce pas un mot, mais son propre regard de glace devient encore plus dur.

« (Ces deux guignols possèdent le SARAH ?! »

_**Le Système d'Anti-Réseau Armé Habilité. **_

Ces espions. Ils _le_ possèdent. Cet équipement légendaire, issu d'une des plus dangereuses Organisations du monde…

…celle qui a vu la disparition de nombreux Agents d'Elite – y compris du Sanctuaire. Là où j'ai été formé, d'où je viens. Le meilleur réseau d'espions qui existe…

« Njord. »

C'est peut-être plus intéressant que prévu. Je lancerai une enquête dessus, quand Di Rigo aura fini de pleurer sur son pupitre, et le Dragon Blanc d'écharper les sbires sur la scène.

_Eh, il est pas mal, le bougre d'acteur. Ça pourrait presque être moi, si je n'étais pas aussi inimitable._

« Tu sors, Capitaine ? »

Le regard glacier me fixe, alors que je me lève – suivant le flot de spectateurs pour l'entracte. Sans sourire, je hoche la tête, tout en prenant ma sacoche.

« Oui. A toute. »

Et de filer sans regarder autour de moi, pour atteindre les toilettes – et un peu de tranquillité. Si nos cibles possèdent le SARAH, alors il est urgent pour moi d'avertir Boss au plus vite, même si je dois prendre des risques. Attendre ce soir pour le faire serait encore plus dangereux. Le SARAH est…

…_le fléau d'Inazuma. _

J'ouvre la porte nonchalamment – mais le cœur battant. La salle est inhabituellement sombre… et vide. C'est bizarre. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi…

« … ! »

La lumière s'éteint brusquement.

_(Mais que… !)_

C'est alors qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Bonjour, Astral. Je suis content de te voir. Je t'attendais depuis un certain temps. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'ai de grands projets pour toi, sais-tu ? »

Soudainement menaçants, des individus en costume noir m'entourent sans aménité, avec – à leur tête – un homme flanqué d'une tignasse brune de punk, et d'un sourire de Bad Boy.

« …humph. »

Oh ho. Espérons que le troisième acte de la Légende du Dragon Blanc ne soit pas le dernier. Et que surtout, ça ne soit pas une tragédie…

…parce que je n'ai pas de vie de rechange, Ô Grand Dieu des Comiques.


	3. 龍團 L'Alliance du Dragon

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc_《白蛇傳》_Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant.

* * *

**~…~**

**第三 : 龍團 L'Alliance du Dragon**

**~…~**

* * *

« Bonjour, Astral. Je suis content de te voir. Je t'attendais depuis un certain temps. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'ai de grands projets pour toi, sais-tu ? »

Soudainement menaçants, des individus en costume noir m'entourent sans aménité, avec – à leur tête – un homme flanqué d'une tignasse brune de punk, et d'un sourire de Bad Boy.

_Purée, c'est possible d'avoir une coiffure pareille ?_

« Oh ? Et… est-ce que ces projets comprennent, par exemple… de se faire tuer, enlever ou torturer ? Parce que, comme qui dirait, je ne suis pas très _fan_ de SM pour espions. Sans vouloir vous contrarier, bien sûr. »

Allez, une pointe d'humour, et tout ira bien. Ou pas.

« Eux ? T'inquiète. Ils sont là pour assurer ta protection. En fait, on doit se rendre au QG. Le Réseau Anti-Alliance du Dragon doit traiter avec toi. »

Le Réseau Anti-Alliance du Dragon ? Tiens tiens tiens… mes oreilles ont capté la bonne info.

« Donc, Monsieur le Punk, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous faites partie d'un Réseau qui lutte contre l'Organisation – le Gang souterrain le plus terrible du monde. Et que vous voudriez que je vous croie, comme une fleur. C'est ça ? »

« Ouaip. »

Purée, ça c'est franc, au moins. Alors que je suis occupé à assimiler cette insolence, il poursuit _comme une fleur_.

« T'es plutôt rapide d'esprit, pour un gars qui a une coiffure aussi tarte et une tête aussi enflée. Pas trop mal, pour un petit jeunot d'Agent. D'ailleurs… »

C'est l'Agent qui se fout de l'Organisation, ou quoi ? Ma coiffure est… !

« …d'ailleurs, pour te prouver ma bonne volonté, je t'invite à t'asseoir pour te donner toutes les réponses aux questions que tu me poseras. Tiens, mets-toi à l'aise. Je te fais venir de quoi te désaltérer. »

…_parfaite_, ma coiffure, PARFAITE !

« Dites, demander à vos invités s'ils ont envie d'être là, ça vous arriv-… »

« Bon, tu veux boire quoi, tête de pastèque ? »

Tête de… QUOI ?! Je suis tellement occupé à m'étrangler de douleur et de choc (pour mon égo, merde !), que j'en oublie totalement ce que je dis.

« … »

« De l'eau minérale, donc, pour le gamin. Il doit pas être encore majeur. »

Je fulmine tellement, que j'en oublie toute ma classe de Dragon.

« Une bière ! »

« T'as dit quoi, tête de pastèque ? »

TÊTE DE PASTEQUE ?! Je te HAIS, ennemi sans nom encore !

« J'ai dit : JE VEUX BOIRE UNE BIERE ! »

J'ai hurlé tellement fort, que tout le monde s'est arrêté dans la pièce, pour me regarder. Quant au punk, il se contente de sourire, comme un Bad Boy.

« Une _bière_. »

Eh _oui_, une _bière_. T'ai-je déjà dit que le grand Bailong rendrait même une bière classe ? Non, bah puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te le prouver.

« Oui, une _bière_, merde. Vous n'en avez jamais bue ? »

D'habitude, cette réplique sonne plus classe, mais là j'ai trop la rage. Les Punk Bad Boys me foutent trop en rogne…

« Le Réseau Anti-Alliance ne propose pas de _bière_, Mister. »

_Et en plus t'es un raciste de la bière ?! _

Ma tronche doit en valoir le détour, parce que mon interlocuteur, là, il fait le rictus de celui qui se pète de rire intérieurement. Et, en plus, j'ai comme une impression de _déjà-vu_.

« Dites-moi. »

« Ouaip ? »

« Vous seriez pas, comme qui dirait… parent avec un serveur aussi impoli que raciste ? »

Raciste envers la bière, j'entends.

« Moi ? Je suis le patron d'un réseau de bars branchés dans le centre-ville. Le Sherleyton, le Thémis, et autres. Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà été dans l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Non non, rien. C'est juste que… j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à un clone de vous, il y a quelque temps. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c'était très frustrant. »

« Bien sûr, que ça devait être super frustrant. Mon personnel, je l'engage d'après _mes_ propres critères. Le test à l'entretien, c'est de rembarrer les têtes de pastèques dans ton genre. Et laisse-moi te dire que c'est vraiment poilant. Le dernier stagiaire, que j'ai engagé pour le Sherleyton, il était super doué. Je le kiffe pas mal, il a de l'avenir, lui. »

Voilà qui explique des choses. Pourquoi le plus classe des Agents d'Elite est victime de harcèlement humoristique. Pourquoi le Dragon Blanc est la risée des serveurs du Sherleyton. Pourquoi _moi_, le Grand Bailong, me retrouve manipulé par le Dieu des Comiques.

« Et hop, une bière, une ! Pour la tête de pastèque qui en a dedans. »

La bouteille de _Qingtoto_ file sur la table – comme dans les bars de western. Mais – avant même que j'aie le temps de dire 'dragon' – le Punk de service s'en empare, et la boit cul-sec au goulot.

« … ! »

Je suis tellement estomaqué par un tel culot (même moi je n'en aurais pas fait autant, c'est dire !), que les mots me tombent de la bouche.

« Pas mal. »

« Mais, mais… c'était à _moi_, ça ! »

Autant dire que ceci n'est _pas_ mon moment le plus grandiose. Mais, depuis le début de ce chapitre, on a dépassé le domaine du risible pour entrer dans le paradis de l'invraisemblable.

« La politesse, vous connaissez, espèce de punk immature ?! Quand on invite quelqu'un à boire, _merde_, on boit pas ce qu'on lui offre ! Et puis, je croyais que vous aimiez pas la bière ?! »

« J'ai jamais dit que j'aimais pas la bière. »

Autant dire que la première partie de ma phrase est restée royalement ignorée.

« Mais alors, pourquoi vous entretenez une discrimination aussi arbitraire que frustrante ? »

« Parce que _lui_ ne l'aime pas. Et que j'ai eu envie de lui rendre un petit hommage. Après tout, _il_ a changé ma vie. »

La curiosité prend le pas sur la colère.

« Qui ça ? »

« Ça te regarde pas, tête de pastèque. Même si tu m'es plutôt sympathique. »

Je vous hais tous, discriminateurs de bière.

« Personnellement, moi, je commence franchement à pas vous saquer. Et puis d'ailleurs, vous êtes qui, d'abord, vous, avec votre tronche de punk mal hérissé ?! »

« Moi ? »

Autant faire du rentre-dedans, maintenant, parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'être classe avec les Punk Bad Boys.

« Oui, _vous_. (La tête de _Punk_ !) »

« Je suis ton Boss. »

Rajoutez la musique de Dark Ray Door, s'il vous plaît. Parce que là, j'ai envie de hurler comme Jude Sharpwalker.

« C'est pas pour vous offenser, _Boss_… mais _mon_ Boss à moi, c'est une femme. »

« Et ? »

Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?!

« Et vous, vous êtes un homme. »

Un reniflement sarcastique accueille ma brillante réflexion.

« Quel sens de l'observation. Elle avait raison, les majors de promo du Sanctuaire valent pas mirette. Enfin, je suppose qu'on doit faire avec. »

« _Elle_ ? »

J'ai dû rugir de fureur, car les sbires du Punk s'écartent – terrifiés par mon aura menaçante.

« On va dire que je connais un peu ton Boss. C'est pas une certaine légendaire Dragon Endormi, Stratège Suprême du Ministère de la Défense Nationale ? »

**Tu les tueras tous.**

…**tous ceux qui menaceront l'anonymat de ton Maître.**

**Tu es l'Agent le plus puissant du Sanctuaire.**

**Tu es la perfection sans égale. **

**Tu es notre chef d'œuvre.**

**Toi, Astral, le Dragon Blanc, **

…**est la force qui contrôlera le monde.**

Tous ceux qui connaissent _son_ identité doivent mourir. Je suis le Dragon Blanc, Serviteur du Maître de l'Aube Nouvelle.

_La lumière blanche frappe le mortel. _

« … »

L'ombre se découpe – telle une immuable adversité, qui triomphe du suprême.

« … »

C'est… _impossible_.

Comment a-t-il pu… !

« Vous êtes encore debout. Qui êtes-vous donc et comment avez-vous pu parer ce coup ? Tous ceux qui le reçoivent ne doivent plus jamais se relever. »

Subitement calme, le chef au costard noir me regarde – l'air vide de toute trace de sarcasme.

_Comment cet homme peut-il être si fort ? _

« Disons que ta Boss m'avait prévenu que tu tenterais un coup foireux du genre. Elle m'a même indiqué la trajectoire et la force de l'attaque. »

Quand bien même, comment serait-il possible…

…_de survivre à l'Ouragan Opalin ? _

« C'est bien elle. Personne ne peut parer ce coup, sans le connaître parfaitement. Et même dès lors… personne, personne n'en est jamais ressorti indemne. Qui… qui êtes-vous donc ? »

_Qu'êtes-vous donc ?_

« … »

Muette, la réponse du Magnifique fait écho à ma question.

Il n'est… pas ordinaire. Il ne… il ne peut être le simple patron d'un réseau de bars. Du fond de mon âme d'Agent – du fond de mon cœur de Dragon, de _Dragon Blanc_ – je sens la force de cet homme au regard aigu et au sarcasme sans égal.

La force de cet être, qui a pu faire face au _Dragon Blanc_ – et en ressortir _vivant_.

« Quoi ? »

Un étrange rictus déforme sa lèvre…

…en une grimace de douleur.

« AÏEEEEUUUHHHHHH ! »

« … ? »

Ma mâchoire s'ouvre grand : et je tombe des nues.

« P'tain, tu m'as cassé le poignet. Ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Aïe aïe aïeuuuhhh ! »

_Retirons ce que j'ai pensé de sa classe. _

D'un air nonchalant (c'est ma vengeance à moi), je m'époussette les ongles.

« C'était la nuque que je voulais briser. »

« Merci de me le rappeler. Aïeeeeeeeeeeuuhhh ! Putaaaaaaaaiinn, apportez-moi de la glace ! »

Toujours suprêmement indifférent, je poursuis d'un ton monocorde.

« Vous êtes bien ici sur ordre de mon Maître. Par conséquent, je consacrerai mes talents à suivre vos directives, Monsieur… »

Je m'aperçois soudainement que je ne sais pas comment l'appeler. A lui qui réussit cet exploit, à moi qui ne vois que les forts : qui ne pourrait reconnaître cette puissance flagrante, dont le nom reste encore inconnu ? Levant le regard devant moi, et rencontrant ces orbes clairs – clairement ironiques ! – j'y décrypte la même pensée.

« Stonewall. Caleb Stonewall. »

Le rictus douloureux est redevenu sarcasme.

« Mais tu peux m'appeler Maître. »

« Tu peux toujours crever. »

Grand moment de silence.

_Un ange passe. _

Okay, c'était pas le truc le plus diplomatique que j'aie jamais dit. Bon, essayons d'adoucir les choses.

« Désolé (humph !) pour le coup de tout à l'heure. Ça va quand même ? »

Il m'envoie une capsule (celle de la bière qu'il m'a, HUM ! Offerte ?) que j'esquive sans problème.

« Abruti, comment tu veux que ça aille, avec un poignet cassé ?! Je te signale que t'as failli me tuer, tête de pastèque. »

« Finalement, j'espère que vous souffrez le martyre. Et que vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Si possible juste _après_ le contrat confié par Boss (_mon_ Boss à moi !), parce que l'échec de mon Maître n'est pas envisageable.

« Bon bah ça promet pour la suite, Mister… euh, tu t'appelles comment déjà, tête de pastèque ? »

« Bailong. »

« Quoi ? »

Mon nerf facial se crispe dangereusement.

« Bailong. »

« Hein ? »

Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?!

« Mon nom c'est _Bailong_, abruti de mes deux ! »

Ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Enfin, ça en ferait, si Mister Punk Immature n'était pas ce qu'il était…

« _Majong_… ? Mais c'est pas un nom, ça ! »

« Je t'emmerde, espèce de parodie d'être humain ! »

Le Dieu des Comiques a vraiment déconné, le jour où il a décidé de créer cette _parodie d'être humain_ !

« Un adepte du Dieu de la Parodie, hein ? Eh bien, Mister, toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre. On vénère la même divinité. Dès que je t'ai vu, tête de pastèque, j'ai su qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose de toi. T'en fais pas pour le volume de ta caboche, c'est pas un handicap pour faire rire les gens. »

Alors que je semble sur le point de tuer une _authentique_ création du Dieu des Comiques, une tête de soleil blond pointe son rayon.

« Yo, salut, Dragon Blanc ! Ça boume ? »

« Ah, Daystar. Ça fait un bail. »

Tête de Carotte. Youpi. Le grand ami de Tourbillon Ambulant – de Sherwind, le pseudo _petit copain_ de Victor (mais quelle idée il a eue… et puis merde).

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler par mon nom de famille ? Sol, je te dis. _Sol_. »

Je fais un signe de dénégation. Un membre du fan club de Sherwind n'aura pas droit pas à un tel privilège.

« Si c'est encore parce que je suis proche d'Arion, laisse-moi te dire que tu es empli de préjugés à son égard. »

« Je suis peut-être empli de préjugés à son égard, mais je préfère ça à être son ami. »

Les yeux intelligents de Mister Soleil deviennent aigus : mais sa voix s'adoucit presque.

« Tu lui en veux vraiment, à cause de Victor, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Merde, je déteste les gens aussi fins que moi. _

Le problème, avec Sol Daystar – alias Apollon, Dieu du Soleil – c'est qu'il est aussi intelligent que sociable. Outre d'être un Agent de génie (oui, il n'y a que des génies, dans notre Cinquième Secteur), il est aussi amical que vivant. La seule chose qui l'empêche d'atteindre le niveau suprême, c'est une tenace maladie génétique qui limite son temps de récupération physique. Résultat, on ne l'affecte qu'à des missions de très courte durée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Oh, rien. Juste que… tu n'as cessé de parler de lui avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Celle que tu as, quand tu t'apprêtes à mener un objectif à terme quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Foutu Apollon, bien trop fin pour mon goût. Et la suite ne me plaît pas plus, car…

« Maître veut que tu nous laisses la première ligne. »

« C'est une blague ? »

Mes mots disent la plaisanterie, pourtant je n'ai absolument pas envie de rire. Apollon voit la lueur du Dragon au fond de mes yeux – mais ne recule pas. La gravité de sa maladie n'a d'égale que sa détermination, et c'est une chose que je n'ignore pas en tant qu'Agent.

« Elle pense que la situation peut t'affecter d'une façon insidieuse. Tu as… un lien avec la Légende du Dragon Blanc. Il n'y a qu'à voir cet Opéra… pour le comprendre. »

« Vous voulez donc… me protéger. »

Décidément, c'est _vraiment_ une mauvaise journée. Tête de Carotte sent la colère qui vibre dans ma voix, malgré le calme apparent de ma phrase : parce qu'il poursuit, tout aussi serein.

« Bailong. C'est aussi mon avis, mais… il y a trop de parallèles entre le Livre Secret et toi. Maître pense que tu cours plus de danger que tu ne le crois, et préfère ne pas prendre de risques. »

Astral, le Dragon Blanc, gronde comme le monstre qu'il est. Le Maître de l'Aube n'est pas né pour reculer.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me chouchoute comme un bébé. Je suis Agent d'Elite, mon rôle est d'accomplir ma mission pour mon employeur, quel qu'en soit le coût. Si la mort est le prix à payer, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« C'est pas en mourant que tu accompliras ta mission. »

Mon aura est devenue terrifiante. Les sbires sont paralysés de terreur : et seule la force mentale de Daystar lui permet de se tenir face à moi.

« _Astral_ ne fait rien en vain. Qu'il vive ou meure, c'est son destin. Et ce n'est pas Apollon qui dictera sa conduite. »

L'éclat dansant de l'Astre des Astres reste étincelant face à la colère du Maître de l'Aube. Le Dieu du Soleil… est _fort_.

« Peut-être. Mais tu ne peux désobéir à une directive de notre Boss. »

C'est donc un ordre. Un ordre d'_Elle_.

_**« Maître, qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous saviez bien que je ne vis que pour vous servir. Vous n'aviez pas à me protéger, juste à m'utiliser. Si je vis, si je meurs, c'est que mon destin l'a décidé. Celui de vous servir, quel qu'en soit le prix. » **_

Etrangement, une réplique du Dragon Blanc de l'Opéra me remue les entrailles.

« Fous le camp, Daystar. »

« A bientôt, Bailong. »

Est-ce de la compassion que je sens dans sa phrase ? C'est vraiment une _très_ mauvaise journée.

* * *

Putain de mauvaise journée.

L'Opéra qui tourne à l'enlèvement, Totor qui roucoule avec Sherwind, les Nazes de Raimon qui méritent même pas d'être mentionnés, et Punky qui discrimine _et_ bière, _et_ Dragon…

…plus Daystar qui veut faire ma nounou, ainsi que Boss, à qui je dois dire _deux mots_.

_**« Toi, qui vins sur terre pour combler mon désir… comment pourrais-je honorer ton existence ? »**_

_**« Maître, ma vie est désormais vôtre. Disposez d'elle comme il vous plaira : ainsi m'honorerez-vous. Je ne suis que le Serviteur de votre Destinée : il ne m'appartient guère de clamer autre litanie que votre règne. »**_

**(****《白龍傳》'**_**La Légende du Dragon Blanc**_**', Acte II)**

Parce que, avec une journée comme ça, comment vous voulez que je sois détendu, hein ? Mais bon, il faut bien que je finisse ce que j'ai à faire. Et, oui, j'ai encore _beaucoup_ à faire. Comme, par exemple, me rendre au Gala des Duos pour briller comme le Boss que je suis. Enfin, pas tout seul, parce que danser le tango seul, c'est la lose, comme ne le dirait _pas_ Goldie (puisque c'est _moi_ qui le dis). Très chère meilleure amie, qui essaye – j'ai bien dit, _essaye_ – de me convaincre d'accepter la personne qu'elle a trouvée pour la remplacer.

« Non, non, et non. »

Si j'avais des crocs, j'aurais mordu l'air devant moi. Parce que pas question de mordre ma meilleure amie, même si là elle a vachement _déconné_.

« Je croyais que vous étiez amis ? »

« Victor, mon ami ?! Ha, c'est mon _rival_. »

_Et je le vaincrai, car je suis plus fort que lui. _

Pourtant la beauté de cette pensée ne dure pas, parce que la suite est impitoyable – comme d'habitude.

« En même temps, c'est ça ou rien, mon _Baba au citron_. »

« … »

Je montre mes crocs de désespoir (mes crocs de Dragon, entendons).

« Mais enfin, quand je te demandais quelqu'un pour te remplacer… je pensais à une _femme_, moi ! »

« C'est de danser avec un homme qui te pose problème ? »

Je dois bien avouer que c'est pas vraiment le problème. Non, j'ai déjà dansé avec des hommes, lors de mes cours de danse de salon. Et puis j'aime autant le corps des hommes que celui des femmes, ça fait un bout de temps que je m'en cache pas.

« Nan. C'est juste que… »

« Que… ? »

Que je suis trop _cool_ pour que Totor rechigne à danser avec moi ? Que je suis trop _beau_ pour qu'un mec rivalise avec moi ? Que je suis trop _classe_ pour le _supplier_ d'être avec moi ?

Que nous sommes d'éternels rivaux – qui ne se sont jamais supportés ?

« … »

« _Baba_. »

Mon grand secret… ne sera jamais révélé, même SOUS LA TORTURE !

« Le dernier avec qui j'ai dansé a refusé que je sois le mâle dominant ! J'ai dû me coltiner le rôle de la _femme_ pendant toute la durée d'une longue valse, c'est-à-dire… _une minute et douze secondes_ ! Raaah, je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Moi, le grand Bailong, humilié par un mâle moins _mâle_ que moi ! »

Roh, j'ai battu le record de non-résistance à la torture mentale. Comme quoi, avoir fini ma formation au Sanctuaire m'a un peu fait perdre la main. Foutus meilleurs amis un peu trop habiles avec moi. Lesquels, d'ailleurs, s'éclatent _un peu trop_ de rire.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable, Baba. »

« Je sais. »

« Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis… peu importe. Hi hi hi. Bonne chance, Victor. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin, avec lui. »

Goldie Lemmon rit avec légèreté, tandis que je m'assomme _volontairement_ contre le mur. Et, non loin de là, un saxo Bad Boy grimace d'un air pincé.

« Ne crois pas que j'en sois ravi, Bailong. J'avais répétition avec Arion et… »

Sans crier gare, je prends Mister Blade par le bras et le tire sans ménagement vers la piste de danse. Venons-en droit au fait, ça sera plus simple pour nous deux.

« C'est moi qui fais le rôle d'homme. Point barre. »

« … »

« Ne discute même pas, _To-tor_. Tu prends le rôle de la fille, et c'est tout. Ma fierté masculine en a déjà pris un coup pendant une minute et douze secondes de ma vie, et c'est déjà trop. »

« … »

Un iris orangé me foudroie du regard.

« Dois-je te l'écrire en gros pour que tu comprennes, Bailong, que JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE DANSER AVEC TOI, RÔLE DE FILLE OU PAS ?! »

« Tant que tu prends le rôle de la fille, ça m'est strictement égal. »

« … »

Totor est sur le point de mordre – malgré le fait qu'un lynx, ça utilise plus ses griffes. Mais une certaine _meilleure amie_ décide que ça serait dommage d'assister à un combat de prédateurs.

« Vous êtes trop mignons, les garçons. Finalement, vous formeriez un joli couple. Êtes-vous tous deux célibataires ? »

Un… _couple_ ? Comme dans, _merdum_, amoureux, ensemble, petits amis ?

« … »

« … »

Grand cri. Et réponse unanime.

« Je préfère bouffer les pissenlits par la racine plutôt que d'imaginer ce saxophoniste lâcheur avec moi. »

« Et moi absorber un kilogramme d'aconit napel plutôt que d'envisager ce chanteur prétentieux à mes côtés. »

_**Aconitum**_ _**napellus**_, ou _aconit napel_ : poison mortel d'une efficacité foudroyante, utilisé de tout temps par l'être humain pour élaborer des décoctions fatales.

_Merde, je suis si repoussant que ça ?_

« Hi hi hi. (Qu'ils sont mignons !) Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? »

Mon regard croise celui de Victor, et, devant la grimace de lynx blessé qui sort les griffes, j'éclate d'un rire purement nerveux. Autant fermer les yeux sur la fois, où, en état d'ébriété avancée, le jour de la fête de promo des Agents d'Elite du Sanctuaire… merde, faut reconnaître qu'il est pas moche, le Totor.

Et que moi, bien sûr, je suis une _bombe_.

« Oh, déjà embrassés ? Félicitations ! En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et mari. »

« Un seul mot à Arion de tout ceci, et… ! »

Je n'ai jamais vu Victor Blade autant en colère. Excepté le jour où un abruti du Sanctuaire a tenté – _tenté_ ! – de se moquer de son frère. Résultat, l'idiot en question a dû quitter notre centre de formation en larmes, terrifié par l'ex-Lancelot, le ténébreux Spadassin Héroïque.

« Ben voyons. Tout de suite, le _petit_ Sherwind dans ton _grand_ petit cœur. Arion par ci, Arion par là… c'est pour quand le mariage ? »

« Sache que si cela arrive, tu ne seras pas invité. Alors inutile de demander. »

Habituellement, la morgue de Victor ne me fait pas grand-chose (y'a qu'avec le petit flûtiste neuneu qu'il est _gentil_, parfois), mais là, après le gros épisode Punky plus Daystar, j'ai besoin d'évacuer la rage.

« C'est bien pour _ça_ que tu m'as lâché. Une espèce de petit morveux, sans talent, sans charisme, qui… »

« Bailong. »

Cette fois, ce n'est pas Victor qui a parlé, mais Goldie. Son regard glacé me calme sur le champ.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je ne dirai _rien_ à ton petit copain. Ça te va ?! »

(Je ne lui dirai pas qu'on s'est roulé la pelle de notre vie lors de la fête de promo, et que, merde, bah c'était pas si mal !)

Etrangement, en dépit de la colère qui l'habite toujours (ses yeux de lynx orangés sont incroyablement parlants, à la différence de leur propriétaire), le saxophoniste serre les dents – mais ne dit rien. C'est bizarre, l'espace d'un instant, il m'a semblé qu'il s'est retenu de dire quelque chose, comme s'il avait voulu évoquer quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais que le moment n'était pas venu…

« Quand répétons-nous ? »

« Maintenant. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la frustration. »

* * *

Finalement, l'entraînement s'est bien passé. Victor a beau mettre toute la mauvaise volonté disponible – et Boss sait comme il en a (quoi, comment ça, je devrais me regarder dans un miroir ?!), faut reconnaître qu'il est super doué en tout. Eh, c'est pas _mon_ rival pour rien. C'est tellement dommage, qu'il soit parti comme ça du Sanctuaire. C'était vraiment… le meilleur des meilleurs. Je ne fais pas de compliments pour rien (flatteries mises à part), et… je pense sincèrement qu'il n'est pas certain que j'eusse gagné contre lui, si nous avions dû nous combattre l'un l'autre de toutes nos forces. J'aurais tellement voulu me mesurer à lui, au moins une toute dernière fois, avant qu'il ne parte…

Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu…

…à notre duel d'adieu ?

**« Tu t'enfuis ? »**

**« … »**

**« Comme un lâche, Victor Blade ? Tu t'enfuis, comme un… »**

…_faible ? _

Non. Je devrais arrêter de penser comme ça. On ne changera pas le passé. Et puis, c'est son choix, après tout. Pourtant, quelque chose me fait mal au cœur, quand j'y resonge. Victor et moi avons toujours eu une relation chaotique, dès la minute où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais, derrière ces incessantes provocations, il y a toujours eu le respect et l'estime. C'était bien le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec moi. Daystar était toujours fourré en unité de soins intensifs, et Njord isolé dans son labo avec son coach chéri. Quant à des losers comme Infinity Beyond ou Jimmy Kirk, ils ne comptent pas pour moi. Seul Victor a été sélectionné pour le Projet Zéro…

_Bing !_

« Oh, mince, pardon ! Vous allez bien ?! »

_Merdum_ ! J'ai heurté quelqu'un dans mon monologue intérieur, et ça, ça le fait _vraiment_ pas pour un classe Dragon Blanc. Espérons que ce soit pas une magnifique jeune fille fragile, parce que, ça ferait de moi le pire des goujats.

« …je suis vraiment déso-… oh. »

Des yeux de nuit me fixent – infinis comme l'immensité céleste, qui, juste avant l'aube, accompagne le jour dans son éternelle renaissance. Un sourire mystérieux fleurit, dans cette douceur si irréelle. Si irréelle, qu'elle me transporte dans une autre dimension – l'espace d'un court instant.

« … »

Non, ce n'est pas une magnifique jeune fille… mais un magnifique jeune homme.

(Ces… ces perles émeraude, sur ses cheveux…)

« Soit honoré à ta juste valeur, splendide Dragon Blanc. Je suis tellement heureux d'enfin te rencontrer. »

Hein… quoi ? Complètement hébété face à une telle courtoisie (bon, ok, je l'admets, je suis tellement insupportable que PERSONNE n'est courtois avec moi), je ne parviens qu'à bégayer avec incohérence.

« Mais, que… que… »

Merde, depuis quand je suis _timide_ ? Mais l'être irréel ne me laisse guère le temps de penser. Et avant même que je ne puisse me reprendre, il décolle d'un peu gracieux – sa main saisissant mes doigts, m'entraînant sur la piste de danse.

« Puis-je être… ton partenaire ? »

Et les yeux de nuit m'enveloppent, tel le Second Acte d'un Opéra mystérieux.

* * *

**Bailong : ...pff.**

**Goldie : Hi hi hi, comme c'est mignon ! ^_^ **

**Bailong, _geignard_ : Mais, Didi, tu peux pas me faire... ça ! /_Désespéré_/ De quoi aurai-je l'air, maintenant ?**

**Goldie : D'un homme amoureux et mignon. Ce que tu es, au fond, tu sais.**

**Bailong, _se rengorgeant_ : Je suis PAS amoureux et PAS mignon ! Je suis un HOMME, un vr-...**

**Victor : En tout cas, je peux donc démissionner de mon rôle de _remplaçante_ en danse. Alléluia, parce que j'avais rendez-vous avec Arion, et qu'en plus, le volume de ta caboche rend la danse peu aisée...**

**Bailong : Héééé ! Tout est PARFAIT, avec moi, même ce qui est IMPARFAIT ! Et puis ma tête est pas si grosse. C'est toi qui devrais reprendre des cours de danse, _To-tor_, parce que c'est pas ma faute si t'es aussi peu intéressé que ça. **

**Victor : Désolé, mais tes _beaux yeux_ (et permets-moi de mettre l'ironie en _italique_, s'il te plaît) ne sont pas une motivation suffisante pour me ridiculiser sur la scène. Je mets également une option sur '_trucider l'auteure d'avoir envisagé une telle hérésie_'.**

**Ananda, _mal à l'aise_ : ...hum... (désolé, Victor...) ...précisons tout de même que les danses entre personnes de même sexe n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Des concours existent. **

**Victor : Ce n'est pas le problème de danser avec un garçon, le problème, c'est de danser /_désigne Dragon Blanc_/ avec lui !**

**Bailong, _irrité_ : Et je t'emmerde, Victor. Tu sais pas la chance que tu as. Non, attends... laisse-moi deviner : tu regrettes de ne pas _valser_ avec ton petit Sherwind, c'est ça ?! **

**Victor : Tu es humblement prié de laisser Arion en dehors de ça. **

**Bailong, _sarcastique_ : Et tu es humblement prié de ne pas nier la vérité. Bien sûûûûûûûr. TON grand petit _mamour_. Va retrouver ton petit flûtiste, pour faire le rôle d'HOMME avec lui. **

**Victor, _énervé_ : Bailong, tout le monde n'est pas toi ! **

**Grand silence.**

**Bailong, Victor et Goldie : (Et heureusement !)**

**Ananda : Wouah. Synchros. Cela signifie-t-il que je dois écrire un Bailong x Victor, un jour ?**

**Goldie : Pourquoi pas ^_^.**

**Bailong et Victor : JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! PLUTÔT CREVER, OUI !**

**(?) : Excusez-moi, mais j'attends toujours pour le chapitre suivant... et pour mon Dragon Blanc. **

**Bailong, _ouvrant grand les yeux_ : Mais c'est... !**

**Ananda : Suspense ! /_Sourit_/**


	4. 陰陽 Yin et Yang

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc_《白蛇傳》_Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant.

* * *

**~…~**

**第四 : 陰陽 Yin et Yang**

**~…~**

* * *

« Puis-je être… ton partenaire ? »

Et les yeux de nuit m'enveloppent, tel le Second Acte d'un Opéra mystérieux. L'espace d'un instant, je m'y noie : et c'est pourtant pas faute pourtant de savoir nager.

« Bah… c'est que, en fait… »

'…_je suis déjà censé avoir un partenaire ? Même si, bon d'accord, il était pas vraiment consentant, et NON, ce n'est PAS ce que vous PENSEZ !'_

Devant mon hébétude sacrée, l'irréel prince rit doucement – sa main brune effleurant ses lèvres fines, alors que, d'un tendre amusement, rient ses orbes jais. Soufflé par tant de grâce, j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre – mais ne parviens rien à articuler.

« Hi hi hi. Tu n'étais pas aussi timide, dans mes souvenirs. Mais nous changeons tous en grandissant. Même toi, cher Dragon Blanc. »

Ti-… _timide_ ?!

« …hein ?! »

Je manque de m'étrangler : non, mais, MOI, timide ?! Il manquerait plus que je sois amoureux, et ce serait le bordel pas possible pour la Légende du Dragon Blanc (et la victoire du Dieu des Comiques). J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour argumenter, mais, face à ces yeux de nuit doux comme les ténèbres, la protestation se mut en une pathétique – et infantile – tentative de fierté masculine.

« Je… je suis pas timide ! »

Et, _non_, ma voix n'a _pas_ monté dans l'aigu. Parce que je suis un homme, un _vrai_.

(Et tout ceci me fait manquer l'élément important, qui est _'dans… mes souvenirs ?'_ Ce qui voudrait dire… que, euh, on se connaît ?)

Le prince noir s'avance, les mains derrière le dos et l'air tendrement taquin.

« Si, tu es timide. »

« Non. »

Je redresse la tête.

« Et très têtu. »

« N'importe quoi. »

Bombe le torse.

« Mais très sentimental au fond. »

« Suprêmement absurde. »

Et détourne la tête.

« …ai-je tort, Dragon Blanc ? »

« … »

Tort ? Je… j-je suis le grand Bailong, celui qui fait chavirer le cœur des filles et crever de jalousie les garçons, et…

…je croise brièvement le regard de passantes, qui, à deux pas de nous, me contemplent avec les yeux grand ouverts, en…

…souriant.

_**Kawaaaiiiii ! **_(doivent-elles penser !)

Mort de honte, je détourne la tête (très, très, TRES !) loin – le plus loin possible de ce visage si doux, et si touchant que mon orgueil menace de s'effriter à chaque seconde qui passe. Et, si on changeait de sujet façon Xavier Foster (le légendaire Espion de l'Académie Alius) ? Ça marchait toujours (enfin, _quelquefois_), avec Victor.

« Tu… hum, tu… »

« Oui ? »

Les doux yeux de jais luisent, amusés, comme une charmante invitation à danser : merde, j'ai jamais craqué, jamais, même quand Goldie m'avait offert une tulipe or (du temps où on sortait ensemble), et que Victor a réveillé la bête en lui ce jour de la fête de promo des Agents d'Elite (et m'a fait taire avec une pelle bien roulée). Mes nerfs se contractent, alors que – de nouveau – je détourne la tête le plus loin possible de ce charivari de sentiments.

« Tu… tu fais le rôle de la fille ? »

Ah, Bailong. Tu as officiellement doit à un pancake pour ta maladresse face aux charmants garçons, et à une huée de la part de tes fans. Et même eux te gifleraient s'ils te voyaient agir comme ça (et on pourrait même pas leur donner tort).

Ou alors, pire encore, ils écriraient _kawaï ! _dans leur fanfiction et je pourrais me suicider.

« Bien entendu. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être, mon très cher Dragon Blanc. »

_Mon_ très cher Dragon Blanc ? Dit comme ça, ça serait presque… pourtant je le vois rire doucement, et me prendre la main gracieusement en la posture du tango. _Le_ Tango de la Séduction – le Légendaire Tango de l'Amour, que nul n'a jamais pu danser avec quiconque sans se retrouver lié à lui pour l'éternité.

« … »

Grand Dieu de la Parodie, faites que mes fans ne me voient pas.

* * *

Et le temps s'est écoulé. Rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Je ne me souviens que de cette paire d'yeux noirs, doux et amusés, qui accompagnent mes pas à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent. Le tango est une danse magnifique, vous savez. Grâce et séduction, virilité et douceur, tout se dispute en un tourbillon que rien n'arrête.

Dans l'intimité de la petite piste où nous nous amusons (comment pourrais-je appeler 'exercice' ce moment où ce corps se colle au mien, frôle mon cœur et m'emporte au ciel ?), le temps s'est arrêté. Mais il se rappelle bien vite à moi, lorsqu'une voix familière résonne à mes oreilles.

« _Unlimited Shining_ ! On demande sur la scène, _Unlimited Shining_, pour le prochain passage ! »

_Merdum_ ! Le speaker ! C'est déjà à moi de passer ?! Mais, Victor… ! Et… !

Une douce pression rassure mes doigts soudain crispés.

« C'est l'heure, mon Dragon Blanc. »

Pris de court, je me tourne vers le mystérieux prince : mais ses jais doux comme la nuit apaisent mon âme.

« Mais, mon partenaire, il ne sait pas que je suis ici, et… ! »

« C'est moi qui suis ton partenaire. L'as-tu oublié ? »

Je cligne les yeux, perplexe. Mais lui élève ma main près de son visage, et l'enrobe de la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je protégerai ta force et soutiendrai ta gloire. »

Ces mots… personne ne me les a jamais dits. Je suis un dragon bouffi d'orgueil, dont l'égo doit faire le tour d'Inazuma, donc aucun glandu ne se risquerait à l'enfler un peu plus. Pourtant… lorsque _lui_ les prononce… je me sens serein. C'est comme si… comme s'il disait la vérité.

Je sais, ça paraît dément.

**« Moi seul peux te protéger, petit Dragon. »**

(Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cela ?)

Au dehors, la foule crie de joie. Le soleil est éblouissant. Mais la main brune me guide vers la grandeur, toujours si apaisante.

« _Unlimited Shining _! Ou _Only Shine_ [**Unli**(mited) **Shin**(ing)] pour les intimes. On ne vous le présente plus. _Le_ chanteur le plus populaire d'Inazuma, le roi de la scène et le dieu de la virilité. Danseur masculin de génie, voilà quelque temps qu'il embrase nos pistes et fait chavirer le cœur des filles… voire des garçons ! L'_Unlimited Shining_, ou la Lumière Eternelle, qui illumine nos cœurs comme un feu traversant l'aube ! Et il nous interprétera un tango avec… »

C'est alors que le speaker nous voit et s'arrête brusquement, étonné.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… mais, voilà qui diffère de ce qui nous a été annoncé ! Changement de programme ? Ah, à ce sujet, nous regrettons grandement l'absence de la Déesse d'Or, _Gold Goddess_, l'habituelle et très adulée partenaire de notre inimitable _Only Shine_. Espérons que sa blessure guérisse vite, afin que nous puissions admirer ses pas magiques, en parfaite harmonie avec notre chanteur vedette ! Bref, le sombre et non moins magnifique _Black Knight_, alias le Chevalier Noir pour les amateurs de notre belle langue, devait accompagner la star. Mais finalement, ce sera… »

« _Ancient Dark_, l'Ombre Ancestrale. »

La voix, douce mais ferme, interrompt le présentateur – qui, surpris, se tourne vers mon partenaire. Mais lui, toujours si serein, accentue sa pression sur ma main et poursuit.

« La Lumière ne peut aller qu'avec l'Ombre. Je serai donc le partenaire du Dieu de l'Aube. »

Devant l'intervention peu banale, mais parfaite, les spectateurs se regardent : puis tout le monde hurle de joie. Et moi, complètement hébété, je cligne des yeux.

_Le Dieu de…_

…_de l'Aube ?_

Gah geuh geuh, depuis quand… quelqu'un… me… fait des… compliments ?!

« … »

L'espace d'un instant, je cherche du secours auprès de la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre. Et _ses_ yeux noirs me sourient – si sincères que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais plus où me mettre.

Car, au fond de leur éclat si doux, un reflet inespéré arrive à ma propre pupille.

J'ai…

…_rougi_ ?

« Bai-long ! Bai-long ! Bai-loooong ! Ton nouveau partenaire est trop mignon ! C'est toi le meilleur ! Vous êtes les MEILLEURS ! »

« Bai-long ! Bai-long ! BAI-LOOOONNNGGG ! Il s'appelle comment, ton nouveau chéri ? »

Mon nouveau… _chéri_ ?

Je vous en prie, Dieu des Comiques, abandonnez-moi. Je jure, de l'autre monde – celui des Dragons _rouges_ et des Feux de l'Amou-… de l'Humour ! – que je ne me vanterai plus que… euh, une fois par jour.

« Allons-y, mon Dragon Blanc. »

Ou plus jamais ? (Non, faut quand même pas exagérer)

« …oui. »

Sa silhouette se meut gracieusement en un éclat d'ombre, et, d'eux-mêmes, mes pas m'entraînent sur la piste : d'un mouvement si élégant que même des heures d'entraînement n'auraient pu égaler la spontanéité de notre harmonie.

Je comprends ses intentions…

…_sans le moindre effort ?_

Ce n'était pas pareil, avec Goldie (et encore moins avec Victor). J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ma chère Didi, mais notre duo a exigé beaucoup de travail. Quant à Totor, s'il est un musicien très doué et un rival d'exception en tout, notre comptabilité en danse est… euh, quoi.

Mais, avec _lui_… c'est comme si… c'est _naturel_.

« C'est parti… MUSIQUE ! »

_**Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu as oublié.**_

_**As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ?**_

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né.**_

_**Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**N'oublie pas…**_

…_**que la Nuit te protège.**_

_**Quand même l'Aube s'éteindra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accueillera et te fera renaître.**_

_**Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire nos jours**_

_**Et promet la victoire dans l'astrale clarté. **_

_**Alors vis et traverse le monde comme le conquérant que tu es.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que je te voie toucher le trône dont j'ai rêvé pour toi,**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu règnes sur le monde que tu auras visité**_

_**Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire.**_

_Quelle est cette chanson qui habite mon âme ?_

_Qui est l'ocarina de mes souvenirs ?_

Muette de stupeur, la foule s'est tue – trop transportée pour même acclamer. Et, pour la première fois, je m'en fiche royalement.

Seuls comptent ces yeux noirs comme le jais, et cette main que je voudrais ne plus jamais lâcher.

« … »

« … »

**La douce lumière du feuillage caresse sa joue. **

**« Petit Dragon. » **

**« Je regrette tant que tu ne puisses pas venir avec moi ! Mais le Prince de la Nuit ne peut quitter l'obscurité, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui. Mais n'oublie jamais, mon Dragon… qu'elle ne sera jamais très loin de la lumière. »**

_**Et que tu es ma lumière. **_

**L'Esprit de l'Aube étendit son bras vers le ciel et attrapa l'horizon d'une seule main.**

**« Alors, je visiterai le monde et le conquerrai pour qu'elle puisse l'habiter. Et toi, Prince de la Nuit… tu seras le premier à qui je l'offrirai. Tu veux bien ? » **

**« Si je le veux ? »**

Des images défilent dans ma tête, un peu folles. Comme si…

…je les avais vécues ?

**« Ce que je veux, c'est… »**

Le flash d'un spot coupe mon rêve, et je contemple la foule, qui – silencieuse – semble me renvoyer l'image de mon propre désarroi.

_Solitaire, perdu… _

Alors, je me tourne de nouveau vers l'unique Ombre qui me tient la mien, et me sourit toujours si doucement, tant à travers ces souvenirs irréels que ce présent magique. Et moi – solitaire Dragon d'une Aube encore naissante – effleure le visage de ce Prince de la Nuit, pour clore cette symbiose par la question la plus étrange qui soit.

« Qui… qui es-tu ? »

* * *

« C'est incroyable ! IN-CRO-YA-BLE ! Mesdames et Messieurs, nous venons d'assister à un moment d'ANTHOLOGIE ! »

Les spectateurs, de muets de stupeur, sont passés à fous d'enthousiasme. Et le speaker est à peine en reste, tant sa voix est exaltée, vibrante.

« Le légendaire _Only Shine_ vient de nous interpréter une danse éblouissante SANS connaître le nom de son partenaire ? Cela signifierait-il donc… qu'ils ne se connaissent pas ? Qu'ils n'ont JAMAIS dansé ensemble ? Mais c'est tout simplement… INCROYABLE ! »

« _Only Shine ! Dark Ancient ! Only Shine ! Dark Ancient ! _»

La foule scande nos noms, et moi je reste sur place, interdit.

« Une nouvelle légende vient de naître : celle de la Lumière et de l'Ombre ! Mesdames et Messieurs… applaudissez bien fort ce duo dont nul n'oubliera jamais le passage exceptionnel ! »

« _Only Shine ! Dark Ancient ! Only Shine ! __Dark Ancient ! _»

La terre tremble : mais cette main plus solide que l'acier, et plus douce que la tendresse, m'empêche de trébucher.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! BRAVO ! »

« Bailong ! Toi et ton chéri, vous êtes les MEILLEURS ! Le duo ULTIME ! »

Hé, mais c'est la même voix que celle du début, juste avant le passage ! (Certains sont à fond dans les couples d'hommes, on dirait…)

«_ Unlimited Shining ! Dark Ancient ! _»

Les spectateurs nous acclament, mais je ne fais même plus attention à ce brouhaha puéril. L'aube pointe dans mon existence : et je sens l'Ombre Ancestrale se dissiper, alors que je suis propulsé au sommet dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

« Attends… je t'en prie ! Comment t'appell-… »

D'un geste ferme mais si tendre, il élève mes doigts près de son visage – et y dépose un baiser doux comme la nuit.

« Nous nous reverrons. Je crois en tes mots, mon Dragon Blanc. »

L'éclat d'une ombre – et il a disparu, ce Prince de la Nuit qui a marqué mon existence, aussi fugace que profond.

Mais est-il… si fugace que cela ?

**Le vaillant conquérant pencha sa tête vers le visage de son ami : mais, plus rapide, celui-ci déposa un baiser sur la joue claire. **

**« Euh ? Mais c'était moi qui devais le faire, ça ! »**

Cette étrange image qui traverse mon esprit, toujours…

Toujours…

**« Petit Dragon ? »**

**Le petit Prince de la Nuit avait posé la tête dans son cou, le caressant de ses cheveux sombres.**

**« Promets-moi une chose. »**

**« Quoi donc ? »**

**Les yeux noirs le fixèrent, si tristes. **

« Bailong ! Bailoooonng ! »

Brutale, la réalité s'impose de nouveau à moi. Mes yeux clignent sous la lumière agressive, alors que, dans un sursaut de conscience, je me rends compte que je titube presque.

« … (Comment est-ce possible que…) »

Pas même après les plus féroces entraînements du Sanctuaire, ou avec des quantités de poison (ou d'alcool) dans le sang, je n'avais encore chancelé. Mon organisme est plus puissant que la vie et plus dur que l'acier.

Alors, comment de simples souvenirs peuvent-ils…

…m'enlever ma force ?

« Ah, il est là ! »

Les voix résonnent, comme dans un écho lointain.

« … »

« Bailong ! Bailooooonng ! »

Des mains m'agrippent, venant de nulle part. Je réagis à peine, le regard vide.

« Mon Dieu, Bailong, on t'a cherché partout ! Le Gala avait commencé, et on ne te trouvait nulle part ! »

« … »

Une paire d'yeux noisette apparaissent dans mon champ de vision, soudainement inquiets.

« Euh, Baba, ça va ? »

« … »

Il me faut un certain temps pour relever la tête : et reconnaître les propriétaires de ces voix, et de ces mains.

« Ah, Goldie… et Victor. C'est vous. »

« … »

Soudainement silencieux, la jeune femme et le saxophoniste ténébreux me regardent intensément. Leurs traits semblent me dévisager…

…l'air _Baba_.

_**BAM !**_

« AAAARRGGHHH, mais, Victo- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! »

Avec une force monstre, l'ex-Lancelot a bondi sur moi, me plaquant sur le sol pour m'immobiliser avec une clé parfaite du bras.

« C'est bon. Je le tiens. Vérifie s'il n'a pas été manipulé mentalement ou si on lui a fait absorber une substance de confusion. »

« Très bien. Ta prise est solide ? Je ne tiens pas à me prendre un coup, il a une force démentielle. »

D'une torsion du buste, je tente de me libérer, sans le moindre succès.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS PREND ?! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

Je rugis comme un fou : mais l'immobilisation de Victor est parfaite (_merdum_, POURQUOI faut-il que ce soit lui, mon meilleur rival, qui me la fasse ?!). S'abaissant à mon niveau, Goldie pose la main sur ma tête et examine mon visage d'un œil expert.

« La pupille est légèrement dilatée. Pas de capteur implanté sur le crâne, ni de blessures visibles. Mais on lui a peut-être implanté un contrôleur directement dans le cerveau ? »

« Auquel cas, on ne peut pas le laisser ici… c'est trop dangereux. Il faudra le ramener au QG. »

Je tente de nouveau de me dégager, mais toujours en vain. Enfoiré de Totor, qui connaît trop bien ses cours d'arts martiaux.

« BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE SUIS TRES BIEN ! C'est VOUS qui DEVRIEZ ALLER VOIR QUELQU'UN ! »

Sans prêter attention à mes vitupérations, les deux acolytes poursuivent leur analyse, rationnels.

« A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une projection matéria-holographique, auquel cas le vrai a été enlevé pour falsifier une reproduction… »

« Ils auraient réussi à enlever _notre_ Bailong ? J'ai du mal à le croire, il est trop coriace pour ça. »

« Son discours est très incohérent depuis tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas impossible. Et puis, même le meilleur peut se faire piéger. »

Ne pouvant faire le moindre mouvement pour me libérer, je me résous à la seule alternative virile possible : hurler comme un fou.

« BORDEL D'HUMOUR A LA CON, DIEU DE LA PARODIE, JE TE RENIE, TOI ET TES ETERNELLES MANIGANCES ! ET, TOI, VICTOR, LÂCHE-MOI, TU ME FAIS MAL ! »

Soudainement plus attentif à mes (hum) protestations, mon ancien collègue daigne s'adresser à moi.

« Désolé, Bailong, mais j'ai des raisons de croire que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

L'ironie revient puissance mille.

« Parce que, _To-tor_, tu voudrais que je sois dans mon état normal, après que tu m'aies sauvagement plaqué sur le sol pour me faire je ne sais QUOI ?! »

C'est alors que nous remarquons le regard de tout le monde, fixé sur nous. Pas très impressionné, le ténébreux saxophoniste poursuit.

« Tu marques un point. Double sens de la phrase excepté. »

« Point marqué. 1-0 en faveur du grand Dragon Blanc. Bon, maintenant tu peux me lâch-… AÏE ! »

D'un mouvement sans faille, l'ex-Lancelot intensifie sa clé. Bordel, AÏE ! (Mais pourquoi t'es aussi bon en arts martiaux ?! Fait CHIER !)

« Néanmoins, _le _grand Dragon Blanc, comme tu dis, ne se serait jamais débiné devant une épreuve – qu'il s'agisse de danse ou d'autre chose. Il est plus qu'invraisemblable qu'il manque le show et prenne cela _à la légère_, comme tu le fais en ce moment. Car il est exaspérant, énervant, et son égo est aussi surdimensionné que le centre-ville d'Inazuma, mais il donne toujours le meilleur de lui-même quoiqu'il arrive. Il exige le meilleur parce qu'il _est_ le meilleur. Et tu voudrais que je croie que tu es le Dragon Blanc que je connais ? »

Je renifle de dédain (et un peu de douleur, aussi).

« Parce que, tu me connais si bien que ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu es l'abruti du centre de formation, avec qui j'ai passé la moitié de mon adolescence. Tu as toujours ce rictus à chaque fois que tu bats quelqu'un, ou que tu remportes une épreuve de force. Tu prends toujours une canette de bière après un concert, tu fais tes vocalises chaque matin et sors presque tous les soirs pour aller danser. Tu mets onze minutes à te regarder dans le miroir, trente-quatre à refaire ta coiffure et seize à choisir tes vêtements. Et, surtout… SURTOUT ! Tu passes le temps où tu ne t'entraînes pas à te vanter, c'est-à-dire, tout ton temps libre. La dernière fois que tu m'as forcé à jouer pour un de tes concerts, j'ai eu droit à tellement de jérémiades concernant mon jeu de musicien ne mettant pas (soi-disant) en valeur ta _belle voix_ _de_ _mâle_, qu'Arion s'est demandé pourquoi j'avais la migraine de toute la soirée. »

J'en reste tellement _Baba_ que – pour une rare fois de ma vie, encore – ma bouche s'ouvre sans pouvoir sortir quoi que ce soit.

Totor me connaît…

…aussi bien que ça ?

(Et passant sur le commentaire d'un Arion chéri qui s'inquiète, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fricoté tous les deux _de la soirée_)

« Bon, Goldie, vérifie si on ne lui a fait d'injection intradermique près de la tête. Regarde en dessous du lobe gauche de l'oreille, c'est là qu'on voit s'il y a une marque de piqûre. Je ne crois pas trop à la falsification matéria-holographique, ils n'auraient pas pu l'élaborer aussi vite même s'ils l'avaient enlevé. Cependant, en l'absence de toute preuve, il faudra le ramener à votre Boss. On ne peut pas le laisser dans la nature. »

« Il n'en est pas question. »

Ma voix gronde soudainement comme l'Aube nouvelle. Ce n'est plus la rockstar qui parle, mais Astral – le Dragon Blanc, Maître de l'Aube et Agent d'Elite du Cinquième. Celui qui peut conquérir le monde d'un seul regard et détruire le ciel d'une seule main. Ex-Lancelot sent la différence, et me fixe avec une attention accrue.

« Cela ressemble déjà plus à sa personnalité habituelle. »

« Victor. »

Calme, ma voix emplit l'espace. Et mes mots baignent l'atmosphère de clarté – de clarté astrale.

_Astral, le Dragon Blanc. _

« Quoi ? »

« Je te hais de m'avoir abandonné pour un morveux aussi faible qu'insignifiant. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Sherwind de t'avoir fait quitter notre centre. Et, la prochaine fois que tu récoltes plus de lettres de fans que moi, et que tu les jettes dans le feu de cheminée de la loge, je t'envoie ton saxo à la figure. »

L'ex-Lancelot me fixe, sans mot dire. Ses iris orangés de loup lisent en moi – et voit le Maître-Dragon de l'Aube qu'il a jadis côtoyé. Alors, je me tourne vers elle.

« Goldie. »

« Oui ? »

Impériale, ma voix résonne – comme le tout premier homme qu'elle a connu, il y a de cela longtemps.

« J'adore ton curry mille saveurs, mais ton mari est tellement coincé que ça m'a saoulé de l'entendre me faire la morale sur le _péché de l'orgueil_ _et de la chair_. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui ai glissé un canard en plastique dans sa mallette de travail. Celui que ma fan avait envoyé en colissimo avec sa lettre de fantasmes sur moi. »

« …ah, ceci explique la crise de nerfs qu'il a faite ce matin… »

Oui, parce que, je n'ai pas seulement 'oublié' le canard en plastique dans sa mallette, mais également la _lettre_ de ma fan. Hé hé, vive les fantasmes avec des menottes et un fouet, moi j'dis.

« Humph. C'est bien lui. »

Enfin, le saxophoniste me lâche, tandis qu'elle se relève, l'air rassuré. Mais, par contre, _moi_, ça va chier des bulles.

« Donnez-moi une SEULE et BONNE raison pour que je ne vous tue pas, tout de suite, à l'instant. _Tous les deux_. »

Mon regard doit être terrifiant, parce que tous les gens à côtés reculent, tremblotant presque. Mais Goldie la Déesse de l'Aube et Victor le Spadassin Héroïque n'ont pas peur du Dragon Blanc. Ils s'avancent vers moi, sans ciller.

« Eh bien, pour commencer… »

« …de nous dire, à _tous les deux_… »

Pour terminer, à l'unisson.

« Où T'ES PASSE AU MOMENT DU SPECTACLE ?! »

_Purée, mes OREILLES ! _

Une fois qu'elles ont guéri des méga-décibels Made in Best Friends, je secoue la tête, et les regarde droit dans les yeux – incrédule.

« Mais, enfin ! Vous ne m'avez pas vu, sur la scène ? »

« Non, on était occupé à te chercher dans les coulisses et partout ailleurs. On a fait les loges, les gradins, les pistes d'entraînement, les toilettes, la cave, le cagibi… »

« Passe-moi les détails. Bref vous avez cherché partout. Sauf au bon endroit, c'est-à-dire la scène. Bravo le Cinquième et sa formation d'Agents. Je commence à me dire que j'ai choisi la mauvaise école. »

« Dont tu es diplômé, avec Mention Excellence. »

Merci de me le rappeler, très chère meilleure amie. Mais, à côté, le ténébreux saxophoniste continue d'un air neutre.

« Donc, tu étais sur la scène, à danser, _sans_ moi. Ton partenaire. »

Un rictus envahit mon visage.

« T'es jaloux, _To-tor_ ? Tu sais que je t'aime malgré tes airs revêches et… aïe ! »

Une fois de plus, je me suis pris un truc dans l'œil. Une anche de saxophone. Et usagée, parce que le grand Victor Blade ne gâcherait rien pour mes beaux yeux.

« Passant sur le fait que c'est _toi_ qui m'as enquiquiné pour t'accompagner, que j'ai accepté par pure charité et non par envie (Arion m'attendait pour la soirée), puis-je te demander, ô roi des ingrats… avec _qui_ as-tu dansé ? »

Ces deux abrutis… n'ont vraiment pas vu le Prince de la Nuit ? Outré par sa réaction injuste (et par le fait qu'il m'envoie des anches de sax _usagées_, l'enfoiré !), je me décide à lui ouvrir la porte de la connaissance.

« Avec ce garçon, là… »

« Tu as… dansé avec un autre garçon ? »

Goldie me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Tandis que Victor, pensif, me sonde de ses prunelles de lynx orangées.

« Oui, sur la scène, _pendant_ le spectacle ! »

« … »

Dans leurs questions, la curiosité prend le pas sur le mécontentement. Cela, je le vois à l'expression intéressée de ma Didi, et à l'éclat traversant l'iris du petit Totor.

« Et… comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Mais qui est-ce ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Par hasard. »

« Et comment c'était ? »

« Fantastique. »

« Vous allez vous revoir ? »

« J'espère bien. »

Wouah, enchaînement de questions : et réponse à tout ! (Même durant les cours anti-interrogatoires du Sanctuaire, je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide. Comme quoi, vive la danse, et les partenaires impromptus.)

« Baba, mon petit Baba… »

« Hein ? »

Un immense sourire envahit les traits de ma meilleure amie, alors qu'une lueur ironique brille dans les prunelles de mon partenaire musicien. Oh _merde. _J'ai déjà vu ces expressions, et c'est pas bon signe.

« Tu es… amoureux ? »

* * *

**« Finalement, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Il semblerait que l'égo le plus surdimensionné d'Inazuma ait quand même la capacité à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à lui-même (oui, les miracles existent). Quoique… je plaigne l'heureux élu. »**

**Victor Blade qui **_**sourit**_**. Victor Blade qui **_**plaisante**_**. Non, c'est un cauchemar. Une fic humoristique. Une parodie. Je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller. Réveillez-moi, Dieu des Comiques. **

**« Ne le plains pas, Victor. Félicite-le, plutôt. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais réussi cet exploit. Hi hi. »**

**« **_**Personne**_** n'a jamais réussi cet exploit, serait plus exact. Mon saxophone est plus réceptif à mes remarques que sa tête. » **

**« J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, ce fameux garçon. Il doit être vraiment extraordinaire, pour réussir à se faire écouter de notre Baba ! »**

**« Et moi avoir son adresse, afin de lui adresser des chocolats avec une lettre de félicitations. »**

**Devant ce ping-pong de sarcasmes, je me tourne successivement vers l'un et l'autre, une veine battant dangereusement sur ma tempe.**

**« Mais… arrêtez ! »**

BORDEL DU DIEU DES COMIQUES !

JE TE RENIE, TOI ET TES INCESSANTES MANIGANCES ! JE TE FERAI PLUS JAMAIS D'OFFRANDES !

(Mon Dieu, j'ai jamais été aussi pitoyable que le jour où une serveuse m'a vidé un seau de glaçons sur la tête. Une sombre histoire de bar et de bière… et non, c'était pas au Sherleyton. Mais ça m'étonnait pas que l'établissement en question appartienne à Punky, la serveuse était au moins aussi douée que Stagiaire du Sherleyton)

Et voilà, ma journée est déjà foutue, et pourtant pas finie. Stony le Punky m'attend à la sortie du stade. Alléluia, ma journée ne pouvait pas aller plus mal.

« Bravo, tête de pastèque. T'es un sacré danseur. Et vous étiez sacrément mignons, tous les deux. Si je n'étais pas aussi _Bad_ et aussi _Boy_, je verserais presque une larme. »

Rectification : ma journée PEUT aller plus mal.

« Un seul mot encore, et je vous arrache les testicules. »

« Ouille, ouille, aïe ! Et en quel honneur ? »

J'envoie mon micro à la tête du Punk – lequel l'esquive aisément, hélas.

« En l'honneur de ma rébellion contre le Dieu des Comiques. Vous pourrez dire à votre copine de faire une croix sur ses espoirs de famille nombreuse. Non pas que ça change grand-chose, au final, parce qu'un glandu comme vous ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'atouts – que ce soit dans sa manche ou _beaucoup plus bas_. »

« Tch, quel charmant caractère. Je te préférais quand tu dansais, au moins tu ouvrais moins ta grande gueule. Et sache que mes atouts sont les meilleurs de tout Inazuma, petit. »

Alors là, permettez-moi de _persifler_.

« Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'en pense votre copine. Elle les a déjà vus, au moins, vos _atouts_ ? Aïe ! »

Je me suis pris un objet dans l'œil – un chewing-gum, je crois. Purée, comment il a fait pour le balancer aussi vite ?!

« Et si je t'emmenais _la_ voir, ma copine, comme tu dis ? »

« Je m'en fiche de votre vie privée. Donnez-moi juste les ordres à suivre, que j'en finisse avec un partenariat aussi frustrant qu'inutile. »

A défaut de me ramasser un chewing-gum dans la tronche (Punky) ou une anche de sax dans l'œil (Totor), je me prends une pique un peu trop vraie.

« Justement, _c'est _un ordre. Et de _ton _Boss. »

« Me dites pas que… oh, merde. »

Vous savez ce sentiment poignant, qui vous étreint, lorsque vous vous rendez compte que votre destin vous attend, là, fatal ? Parce que mon destin, à moi, c'est d'être _victimisé_ par le Dieu de la Parodie et Sa Création.

« Et ouais. C'est la vie. Tu vas devoir te coltiner mes ordres, parce que, d'un, c'est moi ton Boss (certes en CDD), et de deux, t'es à mes ordres (lesquels sont indiscutables). Et puis arrête de geindre, on dirait une meuf qui a ses règles. »

« Dixit le Bad Boy qui a pleuré de douleur lorsque je lui ai _froissé_ le poignet (je presse par _inadvertance_ le plâtre, pour le voir couiner de douleur). Oh, pardon, ce n'est pas encore guéri ? Je ne vous savais pas aussi… _fragile_. »

« T'es vraiment _chiante_, toi. Et fourbe, avec ça. T'es sûr que t'es un mec ? »

Pour toute réponse, je presse encore plus fort le plâtre.

« Borde-… AÏEUUUUHHH ! »

« Ah, la satisfaction de la méchanceté. J'aime ma vie. »

Alors que je suis occupé à jubiler (eh, on s'amuse comme on peut, hein ?), une voiture de luxe s'arrête pilepoil devant nous, sur un signe de Punky. Et, avant même que j'aie le temps de me demander qui-comment-pourquoi, le Bad Boy me prend par le bras, et m'envoie d'un coup de pied dans la limousine.

« HE ! Mais ça va PAS ?! La délicatesse, vous connaissez ? Et si je hurle, vous êtes bon pour la taule, pour kidnapping ! »

« Dixit le délinquant qui m'a complètement défoncé le poignet après avoir tenté de me tuer. Pas de pitié pour les croissan-… pour les Dragons. Et l'enlèvement de _mineurs_ n'est répréhensible que dans la mesure où le coupable est appréhendé. Puis de toute façon, même si on me faisait passer au tribunal, le juge me décernerait le prix Nobel du ménage anti-gamins chieurs et prétentieux. Et préférerait ma coupe de cheveux à la tienne, sans hésitation. »

_Je te hais, toi et ta tête de punk. _

Une envie folle me prend de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure, mais, hélas, plus de micro. Et alors que ma main cherche n'importe quoi comme projectile, elle tombe sur le tissu luxueux du siège sur lequel je suis assis.

« Bah on voit que vous avez les moyens, vous. Vous vous déplacez toujours en limousine ? »

« Ça m'arrive. Quand j'ai pas besoin d'être discret. »

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes la discrétion incarnée. En fait, vous devez être si inexistant, avec votre limousine, qu'on doit même pas vous voir, vous et votre aspect de punk arrogant. »

Il éclate de rire, devant ma boutade puissance mille.

« Oh, quand je parlais de _discrétion_, c'était pour toi, petit. Avec une coiffure aussi tarte, mieux vaut pas compter les rires des motards qui doivent se dire '_pauvre garçon, ça doit pas être facile pour mettre le casque'_… »

Je t'emmerde. (Et comment il a fait pour savoir, pour les motards ?!) D'un air revêche, je me cale de nouveau contre le siège.

« Je vous hais. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Je renifle de rage – mais, aujourd'hui, je ne me laisserai PAS faire. Autant persifler sur sa condition, au moins, ça, c'est sans danger pour ma (superbe) coupe de cheveux.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes du genre à vous faire entretenir par votre copine. Une limousine, un chauffeur… et puis quoi, encore ? Une suite dans le Palais de l'Inazuma-lysée ? »

Et dire que Boss m'a même pas filé une voiture de fonction quand j'ai démarré mon premier poste…

« On pourrait presque dire ça. Ah, je te gâte trop, tête de pastèque. Mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien. »

Laissez-moi vomir. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_, tant de haine ?!

« Un jour, j'aurai votre peau, je le jure sur ce micro que je vous ai lancé à la figure tout à l'heure. »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Tiens, on arrive, tête de pastèque. Tu penses que tu pourras te tenir ? J'aimerais éviter de me taper la honte avec toi, même si ce serait super marrant de te voir embarquer par la sécurité, le temps de faire venir ma connaissance… »

Je le foudroie du regard, mais lui éclate de rire, alors qu'il sort de la limousine, et claque la porte sur moi. Hé, mais je veux sortir, moi !

« Qui va là ?! Oh, c'est vous. »

La voix du garde résonne, dédaigneuse. Je lui envoie un message visuel désespéré (_Kidnapping ! Kidnapping ! Kidnapping !_), mais Punky rigole une fois de plus et fait passer la voiture par une entrée différente. Ce n'est au bout que d'un patient voyage dans un tunnel noir, que la porte finit par s'ouvrir, salvatrice.

« Vous pouvez sortir, Monsieur Bailong. »

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tô-… hein, mais nous sommes… ! »

Avec un sourire poli, le chauffeur s'incline devant moi.

« Bienvenue dans l'Inazuma-lysée, Monsieur. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici. »

Il faut comprendre mon étonnement. Oui, je suis un Agent d'Elite du Cinquième, et je travaille pour une méga-super importante figure gouvernementale. Mais, œuvrant dans l'ombre, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici. Je n'ai jamais _vu_ Boss, en fait.

« Wouah. Je suis vraiment dans l'Inazuma-lysée ? »

« Tout à fait. Oh, et avant que vous n'alliez à votre rendez-vous… puis-je suggérer un petit pourboire pour le professionnel que je suis ? »

Un rictus me tord le visage. Parce que, maintenant, on doit _payer_, pour être kidnappé ?!

« Navré, j'ai plus de monnaie. »

« Un autographe fera l'affaire. »

Je griffonne une bêtise sur le bout de papier qu'il me tend ('_La prochaine fois que tu voudras me kidnapper, fais ton tour comme tout le monde_ !'), mais il n'a pas l'air outré – bien au contraire. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose à propos de '_la prochaine fois, demander deux billets gratuits… ma femme adore Victor Blade…_'. Mais, aussitôt, le masque de sérieux se recompose, et il s'incline.

« Le Grand Ministre Sharp vous attend. »

Mon oreille se dresse. Le… Grand Ministre… Sharp ?! Mais alors, ce gars avec qui il a fricoté, au… au _Sherleyton_ ! Mes yeux tombent involontairement sur Punky, qui parle à quelqu'un dans la pièce devant moi.

« Yo, salut. Je t'amène Astral. Il est chiant comme une meuf qui a ses règles, prétentieux comme un paon et fourbe comme une vipère, mais c'est bien celui que t'attendais. La tête de pastèque qui chante devant les accros du rock et se trémousse sur la scène avec de jeunes partenaires, filles comme garçons. »

Purée de MERDE, je… j'avais pas tilté ! Le… le… L'ENFOIRE ! Ce… RAHHH, ce _misérable_, qui transforme ma belle caboche en fruit à multiples pépins, c'est…

« Entrez. »

…C'EST L'AMANT de la plus grande figure gouvernementale de tous les temps ! Je suis si crispé de rage, que je vois à peine l'éminence de ce pays se découper majestueusement devant moi. Tel l'inaccessible chef d'une contrée aux mille et une légendes, le Grand Ministre Jude Sharp apparaît à mes prunelles et à ma petite vie de rockstar.

« Voici donc Astral, Maître de l'Aube. Le Dragon Blanc du Cinquième Secteur. »

Ses yeux. Ses yeux. Mais, où sont-ils ? Ces lunettes qui vous fixent… c'est bizarre. Insupportable, même. On a l'impression qu'elles voient tout de vous, et vous rien d'elles.

« Il est bien jeune. »

Le sens du sarcasme me revient bien vite. _Merdum_, j'en ai assez, qu'on me prenne pour un gamin… je suis un homme, un vrai, moi !

« Le Dieu des Comiques vous _emmerde_, parce que j'ai vingt-quatre ans, _old sport_. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu es jeune. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer… mais ne trouve rien à dire. Purée, c'est la troisième fois en deux jours, et ça commence sérieusement à me les briser. Entre Totor Blady, Stony le Punky… comment ça, jamais deux sans trois ? Et, c'est pas parce que je suis face à la plus grande Eminence Gouvernementale, que ça excuse tout !

« Bravo, Jude. T'as réussi à lui clouer le bec. Permets-moi de… t'adresser des chocolats avec une lettre de félicitations. »

Et en plus, l'autre l'enfoiré, il fait du comique de répétition.

_Pas touche à la réplique de Victor Blade !_

« A mon âge… cerner mon interlocuteur et savoir m'adresser à lui est une compétence élémentaire. »

Mais il a quel âge, ce mec ?! A l'entendre, on dirait qu'il a vécu mille et une années… mon regard glisse involontairement sur Punky, qui est bizarrement proche de lui. Bien sûr, si c'est son amant…

« Ah, petit Jude. T'es pas si vieux que ça, même si t'es le Grand Ministre. Chuis bien placé pour le savoir, hein ? »

Les lunettes ne clignent pas même. Sieur Impassible, va.

« Est-ce bien lui ? »

« Oui. »

Un masque de sérieux s'est recomposé, sur le visage de Stonewall l'homme de main.

« L'Unli(mited) Perfect(ion). »

* * *

**Bailong : ...**

**Ananda : ...oui ? **

**Bailong : Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir. **

**Ananda : Quoi donc ? (Ma durée de vie après avoir écrit ce chapitre ?)**

**Bailong : Mais qui est donc ce... ce garçon ?**

**Ananda : ...tu... tu ne t'en souviens pas ? **

**Bailong : Si je suis le Bailong que tu écris, non. **

**Ananda : Eh bien, c'est ton autre moiti-...**

**Goldie, _surgissant_ : Bravo, mon Baba à la crème ! /_Le serre dans ses bras_/ Je le savais, que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ! Puis-je organiser pour ton mariage ? J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire !**

**Victor, _apportant un immense gâteau_ : Voici la livraison pour le buffet de la cérémonie. Oh, et n'oublie pas d'envoyer un carton d'invitation à Arion, il a toujours rêvé de voir un mariage en vrai...**

**Bailong, _veine rouge_ : ...**

**Ananda, _redoutant l'explosion_ : Euh...**

**Goldie, _battant des mains_ : Et, comme Baba sait danser et chanter, il pourra ouvrir le bal ! On n'a qu'à demander à Victor et à Arion, pour la musique... si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr. **

**Victor, _déposant les décorations_ : Moyennant un cachet, et surtout, le lancer du bouquet final pour Arion, j'accepte. **

**Bailong, _veine rouge_ : Vous êtes... une paire de SUPERBES enfoirés, tous les deux. Qui a dit que j'allais me marier ?! Et je ne me souviens PAS de t'avoir invité, Victor Blade. **

**Victor, _disposant les tables_ : De la part de celui qui projetait de squatter _mon_ mariage, ce n'est pas une réponse très appropriée. De toute façon, j'ai promis à Arion de l'inviter. Rassure-toi, il viendra jouer avec moi et c'est un excellent flûtiste.**

**Goldie : Parfait, parfait ! On prépare le tout ! Baba, je peux te choisir tes vêtements de mariage ?**

**Bailong, _veine encore plus rouge_ : ...**

**(?) : Excusez-moi, mais, je pense que c'est encore un peu tôt. Il n'est pas prêt pour cela...**

**Ananda : Oh, Tezcat-sama ! Ravie de te voir. Mais, tu sais que tu peux te montrer ? On sait qui tu es, à présent.**

**(?) : Etant donné que ma présence est enveloppée de mystère, je dois maintenir encore un peu de distance... **

**Victor : Alors, c'est toi, le fameux élu qui a réussi l'exploit d'un millénaire (qui est de faire taire l'égo de mon collègue) ? Puis-je avoir ton adresse, afin de te faire parvenir ces chocolats et cette lettre de félicitations ?**

**Goldie : Et je veux te faire un câlin ! Te dire comment prendre bien soin de Baba, et tout et tout !**

**Ananda : Euh...**

**Bailong, _pétant un plomb_ : VIREZ TOUS DE LA ! **


	5. 無缺 Unli(mited) Perfect(ion)

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc_《白蛇傳》_Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant.

* * *

**~…~**

**第五 : 無缺 Unli(mited) Perfect(ion)**

**~…~**

* * *

**« Est-ce bien lui ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**Un masque de sérieux s'est recomposé, sur le visage de Stonewall l'homme de main. **

**« L'Unli(mited) Perfect(ion). »**

Ok, ok, ok, on rembobine. Marche arrière.

Je sais BIEN que je suis la Perfection Ultime – alias _Unlimited Perfection_, ou _Only Perfect_ pour les amateurs de Shakespeare – mais, même pour moi, ça fait un peu gros. Parce que, la perfection, on n'a pas besoin de la formuler : elle éclate, et c'est mo-…

« Je ressens de la compassion pour toi, jeune homme. Tu n'es qu'un enfant sur l'échiquier de ce plateau immense qu'est le monde. Un nouveau-né… que se disputent les puissants en manque de vertu comme de force. Ta force et ta volonté… ne sont rien face à la jeunesse de ton expérience. »

_Un… nouvea-… _

« … »

Je ne sais pas si je dois frapper ce mec, ou déprimer passablement.

« Ta chambre t'attend dans le bâtiment voisin. »

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a grave plombé l'ambiance – et la langue intarissable de mon infini égo.

« Ma chambre m'att-… au cas où vous l'auriez passablement oublié, je vous signale que je n'ai _pas_ réservé de chambre à l'Inalysée. Et que mes moyens budgétaires ne me le permettent pas, contrairement à vous et à votre mec qui se fait entretenir. »

« … »

Les Lunettes de Grenouilles me fixent, impassibles.

« A-arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Vous me fichez les jetons. »

Non, je n'ai pas bégayé sur la première syllabe. Parce que je suis un homme, un vra-…

_**BAM !**_

(Hiiiii ! Purée, mec, préviens, avant de faire des gestes brusques ! Non, je ne suis PAS impressionnable. C'est juste que faire face à une Grenouille charismatique a de quoi tuer le sang-froid du plus grand des Espions. A fortiori si ladite Grenouille est le Chef Suprême du Gouvernement…)

Le bureau arbore désormais un dossier immense, qui fait ma taille : et, laissez-moi vous dire qu'avec mon glorieux un mètre quatre-vingt trois (je dépasse Totor d'un centimètre et demi, ha ha in your face petit saxo Bad Boy), c'est à se demander _qui_ est le principal concerné.

« Pardonne-moi, mon petit. »

« Là, vous me fichez _vraiment_ les jetons, Grand Ministre. »

Je ris presque nerveusement. Nan nan nan, faut plus JAMAIS refaire ça. Une Grenouille gouvernementale majestueuse, c'est flippant : mais une Grenouille gouvernementale majestueuse _qui s'excuse_, c'est juste… inhumain. Même pour le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Sanctuaire.

Boss, je demande une mutation.

« Ne te méprends pas, jeune homme. Je crains que tu ne puisses repartir. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un grand garçon. Je vous promets de faire attention et de ne pas suivre les inconnus. »

Même si je viens d'être kidnappé par lesdits inconnus, mais passons.

« Caleb ? Peux-tu lui montrer le chemin ? L'Inalysée est grand, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se perde. Ou… pire. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait, petit Jude ! »

Stony le Punky me prend le bras, mais, d'un geste instinctif, je gifle la main intruse (en prenant soin de toucher le plâtre, pour le faire souffrir un peu. Et bing, ça, c'était pour Tête de Pastèque et le tralala de la limousine, non mais !).

« Roh la la, mais quelle fillette, ce chanteur ! Je vais pas te sauter dessus. Même si t'es pas mal foutu pour une tête aussi enflée. »

« Je repars. »

J'amorce un pas vers la sortie, mais une voix froide me cloue sur place.

« Non. »

Celle du Grand Ministre Sharp.

« Comment ça, 'non' ? »

« Tu ne peux _pas_ repartir, Bailong. »

Toujours impassibles, les Lunettes de Grenouille me fixent. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine (merde, je HAIS cette verte absence de regard !), mais je le regarde droit dans les… euh, lunettes.

« Comment ça, je ne peux pas repartir ? »

« … »

Un rire de Bad Boy me crève les tympans. Ah, merde, je l'avais oublié, celui-là.

« Jude, t'es sûr que c'est lui, _l'Unli(mited) Perfect(ion)_ ? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on lui répète la même chose et il n'a toujours pas capté. Pas sûr que quelqu'un d'aussi mou du cerveau soit la Perfection Ultime… »

Mais à côté, Sharp ne rit pas. Et moi non plus, soudainement.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire… que vous vous voudriez m'en empêcher ? »

« Tu l'as bien formulé. Je veux t'en empêcher. »

Non, non et non. Alors _là_, ça va pas se passer comme ça. Se faire malmener par les Punky Bad Boys, kidnapper par le Gouvernement, et traiter de Tête de Pastèque pendant toute l'histoire, c'est une chose : mais obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que Boss, _ça pas être possible_.

« Alors, au risque d'être impoli, _old sport_, j'en ai rien à foutre de votre avis. J'ai une mission à accomplir et c'est pas en restant ici qu'elle va se faire toute seule. »

_**CLANG !**_

(Non mais, vous avez fini, avec les gestes brusques ?!)

Un immense diapositif vidéo descend, devant moi – sous le regard impassible du Grand Ministre et les ricanements de Stony. Non, mais, ça devient un sketch, cette histoire. A croire que tout ça a été monté pour m'impressionner, ou pire encore : me sacrifier sur l'Autel du Dieu de la Parodie.

« _Ta_ mission est de rester ici, Bailong. »

« Hein ?! »

_**Clic !**_

L'écran noir émet une fréquence audio, et une voix bien familière résonne à mes oreilles.

« _Bailong ?_ »

« Boss ?! C'est vous ?! »

Pas de doute : c'est bien elle ! La Boss Stratège du Ministère de la Défense, la seule et l'unique – tout comme moi. Bon, bah puisque je l'ai, autant en profiter pour lui adresser mes doléances.

« Ah bah, bravo. Je commençais à croire que vous projetiez de me virer sans même me prévenir. Déléguer votre superbe Agent à un adepte du Dieu de la Parodie, non mais. Et dire que j'ai fait un nombre incalculable d'heures sup et que vous n'avez même pas daigné me _parler_. En contrepartie, j'exige une augmentation et… »

« _Obéis-leur._ »

_**Clic !**_

_**(Bip, bip, bip…)**_

Je hais ma vie.

* * *

Et voilà, bing, comment je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre de l'Inalysée. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais été pété de fierté (quoi, comment ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude ?!), parce que c'est quand même la plus classe et luxueuse des demeures de la ville : mais là, avec Boss qui joue les lâcheuses et moi qui reste comme un con…

**« Obéis-leur. »**

Paf. Direct. Comme ça. Non mais, pourquoi j'ai un karma avec les gens classes et ironiquement concis ? Hé, t'aurais pas pu dire, au moins… «_ Toi le grand, beau, merveilleux, classe, intelligent et meilleur Agent à mon service, prends ton mal en patience. Je sais que tu peux y arriver_ ». Bon, allez, j'arrête. La deuxième partie de la phrase n'était pas nécessaire. Je sais très bien prendre mon mal en patience. Quant à savoir que je peux y arriver, ça fait depuis ma naissance que le mot 'échec' ne fait pas partie de mon dictionnaire.

« Raaah, je vous jure. C'est bien que parce que c'est _vous_, Boss, que j'accepte le déshonneur d'être relégué au rang de… d'Agent oisif. Bon, bah puisqu'on y est, autant voir s'il y a des pastilles pour la gorge. Ça m'a enroué de menacer Stony… »

Je fouille la chambre de fond en comble, et y trouve toute sorte de trucs : des livres, des verres, des boissons, de la nourriture, des cendriers, des tableaux, des fleurs, un ordi, une radio… mais pas de pastilles pour la gorge. Purée, malchanceux jusqu'au bout. Mais, vous y trompez pas. Je suis un grand féru de la scène et des réunions mondaines, mais, bizarrement, je ne suis pas adepte de luxe. J'ai passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence au Centre de Formation du Sanctuaire, avec Totor, et lui comme moi, on a le point commun d'aimer la vie à la dure. Le sentiment de vaincre les éléments, de venir à bout de n'importe quelle difficulté, d'endurer la souffrance sans se plaindre…

On a beaucoup de points communs, lui et moi. C'est ce qui fait de nous… d'excellents partenaires. Sur le terrain ou sur la scène, nous sommes imbattables. Mais nous avons aussi nos différences. Lui déteste sociabiliser, moi j'adore ça. Il ne jure que par la limonade, et moi je dis que la bière y'a que ça de vrai. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche, alors que moi je cours filles et garçons qui me plaisent. Mais surtout…

**« Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris, Victor ? »**

**« … »**

**Seul son dos me répond – avec ses mèches sombres qui volent au vent.**

**« C'est ça. Enfuis-toi. Comme le lâche que tu es. Je le savais. Tu n'es qu'un Agent de seconde zone, un faible, qui… »**

…qui aime les protozoaires niais, comme Sherwind (beurk !). Tandis que moi…

**L'aube pointe dans mon existence : et je sens l'Ombre Ancestrale se dissiper, alors que je suis propulsé au sommet dont j'ai toujours rêvé. **

**« Attends… je t'en prie ! Comment t'appell-… »**

**D'un geste ferme mais si tendre, il élève mes doigts près de son visage – et y dépose un baiser doux comme la nuit. **

**« Nous nous reverrons. Je crois en tes mots, mon Dragon Blanc. »**

**L'éclat d'une ombre – et il a disparu, ce Prince de la Nuit qui a marqué mon existence, aussi fugace que profond. **

G-geuh… h-hein ?! Mais, mais, maieuh… ça… ça ne va pas du t-tout ! J-je ne peux pas… moi, le grand Bailong… p-penser à quelqu'un comme ç-ça, et…

« Miroir, mon beau miroir… dis-moi qui est le plus beau d'Inazuma… »

Sans réfléchir, je me suis planté devant la glace : et le reflet… me fait pâlir encore plus que le teint de Totor. Nan, dites-moi que je rêve. Ce beau gars, là, qui… _rougit_.

…c'est moi ?

« Espèce de miroir à la con. Je suis PAS mignon. Je suis PAS kawaï. Je suis PAS… »

…_amoureux._

(Et si on pensait à autre chose, merde ?)

Comble de malheur, étant donné que j'ai été légèrement un peu kidnappé, je n'ai pas pu amener mon matériel de travail. J'aurais bien avancé mon travail d'analyse et de recherche sur le dossier en cours, mais…

_**Dring, dring, dring !**_

Ah, merci, mon téléphone. Au moins que je peux compter sur toi. Pas comme sur ce putain de miroir magique à la con, qui fonctionne plus depuis que j'ai rencontré le sublime Prince de la Nuit… (naaaaan ! J'ai pas dit sublime, j'ai juste… et puis zut !)

« Allô ? »

« … »

Euh, il fonctionne vraiment, ce téléphone ? Y'a _quelqu'un_ ?

« Oui, vous êtes bien avec _le_ grand Bailong, Dieu rockstar de la scène qui embrase les esprits et les pistes de danse, et fait chavirer le cœur des filles comme celui des garç-… »

« Idiot. »

Cette voix sarcastique et pincée. Ça ne peut être que…

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, _To-tor_. Et à propos, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, _bonjour_. »

J'entends un soupir d'exaspération. Non mais, c'est qui, qui a commencé ?!

« Tu as été imprudent. Tu as de la chance qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. »

« _Merci_ de ta sollicitude. Et, à propos, _comment vas-tu_ ? »

« … »

Purée, discuter avec Totor, c'est peine perdue. Espérons que son mariage avec Sherwind le décoince un petit peu, niveau social, parce que là, il est même plus capable d'égrener les politesses du commun des mortels.

« Oh, et, dans le cas très hypothétique où tu aurais oublié comment être poli, sache que toute communication sociale commence par les rituels de salutations et que… »

« Sois prudent. »

Et il m'écoute toujours autant. Merci, Totor, je me sens tellement _écouté_. T'as toujours besoin d'être aussi abrupt ?

« Je suis TOUJOURS prudent, parce que je suis Bailong et que Bailong est parfait. Mais la prudence n'est ni la seule ni la moindre de mes qualités, car telle est la question : et toi, plus que quiconque, devrais le savoir parce que… »

« … »

Nan, j'ai pas rêvé. Ce téléphone fonctionne bien, j'entends le souffle de Totor. C'est alors que je réalise… qu'il est bien rapide que d'habitude. Comme si… comme s'il était angoissé.

« Victor, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es… bizarre. »

« … »

Quelque chose… ne vas pas. Ok, Victor Blade est un asocial professionnel qui peine à ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour rembarrer les gens, mais, de là à aligner trois fois une réplique avec des points de suspension (et face au grand Dragon Blanc, hein)… même pour lui, ça fait un peu trop. Alors que je suis sur le point de le questionner, il ajoute brièvement.

« Je te rappellerai. Reste vigilant. »

_**Clic !**_

_**(Bip, bip, bip…)**_

« _Au revoir_, Totor. A bientôt, _j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles_. »

C'est ce qu'on dit habituellement, espèce de saxophoniste ténébreux et amoureux des protozoaires simplistes. Mais, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Totor ? C'est pas son genre, de téléphoner pour ne rien dire. Pas qu'il dise souvent quelque chose, habituellement, mais là…

_**Dring, dring, dring !**_

Encore ?! Je décroche, mais aussitôt porté à mon oreille…

« Allô ? »

« Babaaaaaaaaaa ! »

…j'éloigne le combiné de mes tympans. Avec l'impression physique d'avoir reçu une meilleure amie sur moi.

« Tu as mangé ? Fait tes vocalises ? Pas trop bu ? Lu tes lettres de fans ? »

« J'ai pas faim. Pas eu le temps. Plus de bière. Et c'est toi qui les as mises sous clé. »

J'entends un rire léger, et tout d'un coup un sourire me vient aux lèvres. Ah, elle ne changera jamais … mais, c'est parfait comme ça, hein, vous ne croyez pas ? Alors, pris d'une inspiration subite, je livre une info complètement inutile.

« Victor m'a appelé. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien. »

C'est la stricte vérité, en plus. Pourtant, j'entends ma meilleure amie faire une longue pause, pensive.

« Tu devrais peut-être faire attention, alors. »

Son ton est soudainement grave. Involontairement, ma lèvre supérieure fait un tic. Je n'aime pas voir Goldie s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'on sortait ensemble, elle s'inquiétait tout le temps pour moi. Jamais pour elle, seulement _pour_ _moi_. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis juré de ne plus jamais la rendre inquiète.

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? Rien du tout ? »

Je soupire en me remémorant la 'conversation' avec mon ex-collègue. Me souvenir de _l'amabilité_ _légendaire_ de Totor a une nette tendance à me faire grincer des dents.

« Rien. Que dalle. Nada. Donc, son rien à dire, il peut se le mettre là où je pense. »

Le ton de ma partenaire danseuse devient réprobateur.

« Baba, je déteste quand tu es vulgaire. »

« Dans les cheveux, dans les cheveux, voyons. A quoi pensais-tu ? »

Hé hé, profitons-en pour sourire, parce qu'elle ne peut pas le voir au téléphone. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est vrai qu'avec sa coupe de cheveux, au Totor…

_Tour de Pise, Tour de Pise !_

« Il est inquiet pour toi. »

Je… le sais. Totor n'est pas le seul, à me connaître. Moi aussi… je le connais. Il est solitaire, asocial, ténébreux, fasciné par les protozoaires mièvres et niais, mais… c'est le mec avec qui j'ai passé la totalité de mon adolescence au Sanctuaire. A se fritter, à se battre…

…à rivaliser.

« Tu as pu revoir le Prince de la Nuit ? »

« Non, hélas. Etant donné que je me suis fait kidnapper à la sortie du Gala, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de faire des recherches sur InaLink. »

Je l'entends frétiller de bonheur. Ah, les femmes.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? »

« Je ne crois pas que tu le retrouveras sur _Copains d'Antan_. Et puis… »

Mes yeux se portent sur l'infini de ce Sanctuaire – là où vivent les ombres, et le mystère inconnu à ceux qui irradient la lumière.

« …je pense être le seul à pouvoir le retrouver. »

Quelque chose me dit… qu'en fait, c'est peut-être lui le seul, à pouvoir me retrouver. Ce que j'ai ressenti, quand je l'ai rencontré…

(L'ai-je déjà connu ? Est-il possible… qu'il habite une partie ignorée de mon cœur ?)

« Oh, Baba. Tu sais que… c'est si romantique, ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Je cligne bêtement des yeux – avant de comprendre.

« Goldie ! »

« Mon Baba au rhum a grandi. Il est enfin devenu un homme… et il va se marier, avec son rhum, sa crème, sa… »

Eloignons le combiné de mon oreille. Je ne veux en aucun cas être contaminé par les petits cœurs et les anges qui en sortent, c'est déjà bien assez que le Miroir magique d'Inazuma fait publicité mensongère sur mon teint.

(Je suis pas rouge ! Je suis pas mignon ! Je suis pas kawaï ! Je suis pas… AMOUREUX !)

« Hi hi hi… dis, Baba. »

« Quoi ? »

Merde, y'a encore des petits cœurs qui sortent ? Et… ILS M'ONT TOUCHE ?!

« Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage ? »

« Quand je me reconvertirai en serveur. »

Si jamais j'en ai marre du boulot d'Agent d'Elite, je demanderai à Stony un entretien. Par contre, je lui demanderai de travailler dans un autre établissement que celui de Stagiaire du Sherleyton.

« Je prends note. C'est une promesse, hein, mon Baba au citron ? »

« Mais oui, mais oui, mais oui… »

Pffff, les petits cœurs de Didi sont trop forts. Ils m'ont atteint les neurones, ça doit être pour ça que je suis devenu con. Par contre, ce qui n'a pas d'explication, c'est pourquoi la connerie me fait rougir.

(Parce que, NON, je ne suis PAS amoureux.)

« Didi, je te signale que… ! »

_**(Bip, bip, bip…)**_

Hein, le capteur que j'ai placé sur… !

« Goldie, je te rappelle. »

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, j'active l'option d'écoute du micro que j'ai (par inadvertance, ha ha) placé dans le Bureau du Grand Ministre.

…

**« Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? »**

**« Connaissant Tête de Pastèque, quand il en aura fini avec son égo, il comprendra vite ce qui va pas. On n'a pas énormément de temps. C'est un gamin intelligent, en dépit des apparences. »**

En dépit des appar-… _espèce d'enfoiré._

**« Le compte à rebours est lancé. S'il réalise tout ce qu'il se passe… comment risque-t-il de réagir ? »**

**« Je dirais qu'il commencera par m'arracher les testicules. Puis les tiennes ensuite. Ce qui est dommage, car, comme tu sais, on peut faire bien des choses avec. Surtout nous deux. »**

**« Caleb. »**

**« Quoi ? Ça te gêne d'entendre ça, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Ha, tu me surprendras toujours, Grand Ministre. »**

Je crois… beurk, que je vais poser une option sur la vie privée des gens. C'est pas toujours plaisant d'être Espion d'Elite, mais quand y'a Stony et Sharp dans l'équation, le résultat est valeur interdite.

**« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »**

Ouf. (Enfin quelqu'un de respectable ? Merci mes chastes oreilles…)

**« Ah, oui, Tête de Pastèque. Disons que… en comparaison à ce qu'il serait en mesure de nous faire subir, mon poignet cassé par sa Technique Suprême ressemblera à une égratignure laissée par un moustique. Et, j'aimerais rester en vie, ne serait-ce que pour profiter des plaisirs de l'existence, comme accessoirement, se foutre de sa gueule et faire des parties de fous avec toi. »**

Se foutre de ma gueule ? Ah ben, voilà qui explique des choses, espèce de couillon. Et, faire des parties de fous ? Mais de quoi il…

**« …Caleb. »**

**« Ha ha ha… oh, t'es embarrassé, là, nan ? »**

Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. Et je refuse d'avoir à faire un rapport à Boss sur _ça_, la vie sexuelle de Stony ne concerne PAS le Ministère de la Défense.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis embarrassé ? »**

**« Un de tes cheveux vient de friser. »**

Parce que, toi, Grand Ministre, quand t'es embarrassé, tes cheveux frisent ? Mais où va le monde et pourquoi les Lunettes de Grenouilles ?

**« Des parties de fous aux échecs, entendons. Mais plus si affinités, rajoutons. »**

Des partis de fous aux… mais, de quoi est-ce qu'ils… pffff. Un peu trop de _private jokes_ à mon goût. C'est quoi ce délire sur les échecs et les fous ?! Quoique non, une fois de plus, je ne veux pas savoir.

**« Caleb… je crains… pour sa sécurité. » **

Un étrange bruit – comme le frottement d'une peau qui en touche une autre, dans un élan d'affection.

**« Ah, petit Jude. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veillerai sur lui, le temps que l'Ombre Ancestrale soit en mesure de prendre le relais. »**

L'Ombre Ancestrale ? Mais de quoi…

**« Car s'il devait… »**

…

_**(Bip, bip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiip… !)**_

Oh, NON ! Mon… mon micro ! C'était du matos de première qualité (fait par Njord Snio en personne), et… déjà bon pour la casse ? Mais comment ça se fait, et comment je me démerde, pour ma mission ?

« _Ne t'inquiète pas._ »

La voix est si douce – si féérique, qu'elle me semble être une chanson, venant du plus profond de mon cœur.

_**Ombre… Ancestrale. **_

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je protégerai ta force et soutiendrai ta gloire. »**

**Sa main est si douce, son cœur est si vrai.**

**« La Lumière ne peut aller qu'avec l'Ombre. Je serai donc le partenaire du Dieu de l'Aube. » **

**Ensemble un jour, ensemble… **

…**toujours. **

C'est alors que je réalise soudainement que ce n'est pas seulement en moi que résonnent les mots ancestraux, mais d'une sublime Ombre qui, devant moi, dessine le Prince de la Nuit.

« _Ces appareils… ne sont rien en comparaison du pouvoir que tu recèles. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, tu le sauras, sois-en sûr._ »

« AAAAAHHHH ! »

Bon, là, je le reconnais : ça a pas fait trop _viril_ de hurler comme je l'ai fait. Mais, pour ma défense, et pour votre gouverne, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un fantôme vous parler. Même avec bienveillance.

« C'est… c'est impossible. Je sais qu'on est en 2051 (ou pas, d'ailleurs, aurais-je inversé un chiffre dans mon trouble ?) et que la technologie a fait d'incommensurables progrès. Qu'on a depuis longtemps dépassé le domaine du vraisemblable pour entrer dans le paradis du ridicule. Mais je ne peux pas – je ne PEUX PAS – avoir des hallucinations à vingt-quatre ans. Pas encore, du moins. »

Ma langue se fait logorrhée de frayeur, mais ses excuses s'évanouissent sous la caresse de la Nuit.

« _Cela fait partie de tes pouvoirs. Ne… les repousse pas, mon Dragon._ »

_**Ne me repousse pas. **_

**Il est comme un souffle, celui qui veille.**

« Euh… c'est pas pour faire mon Totor, mais… je ne crois pas qu'avoir des visions d'un fantôme (très charmant, cela dit en passant) soit un… pouvoir vraisemblable. Même… pour un Espion d'exception comme moi. »

**Il se fait larme, celui qui sait. **

« _Tu… ne t'en souviens vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? _»

Il a l'air… si triste. Si… non, ne… ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Pas toi… pas toi, qui…

**Il dit la douleur, celui qui ressent.**

Quelque chose me fait mal… si mal. Mon cœur est…

« Je… »

« _Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que tu es en bonne santé… et que tu es heureux. Tes amis et toi… êtes vraiment proches, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

**Il devient sourire, celui qui aime. **

Alors – je lis, dans le regard du Prince, toute la tendresse qu'il ressent pour moi, et l'espérance de sa sublime attente. Lui qui veille, lui qui protège… c'est pourquoi, je me résous à dire la vérité, avec douceur.

« Oui. Ils sont très importants pour moi. Je n'en voudrais d'autres… pour rien au monde. »

A n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais nié : pas besoin qu'on lise en moi comme dans un Sharp sans Lunettes. Mais lui…

« Mais… tu me promets de ne le dire à personne, hein ? »

**Le petit Dragon fronça les sourcils. **

**« Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi. »**

**« Tu l'aimes pas comme tu m'aimes moi, mais tu l'aimes bien quand même. »**

**Le Prince de la Nuit et de son cœur lui disait les mots qui le faisaient vivre : ils racontaient les mots de la vérité qu'il niait, mais à laquelle il ne pouvait mentir… **

**« Bon, ok. Je l'aime un petit peu. Il est vraiment fort, et c'est la première fois, que je peux m'amuser autant avec quelqu'un… »**

**Content de sa réaction, l'Ombre Ancestrale câlina doucement son partenaire… tandis que le mâle conquérant regardait furtivement autour de lui – comme s'il craignait qu'une oreille indiscrète eût entendu son secret.**

**« Mais tu ne le lui diras pas, hein ? »**

**Le Prince rit : et les deux adolescents se touchèrent le bout du petit doigt. **

**« Promis. »**

Un grelot d'argent tinte dans mon âme : et mon cœur bondit, étonné.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ris ? »

« _Parce que tu n'as pas changé d'un iota. Tu es un grand sentimental… mais, tu le caches à ceux que tu aimes le plus. Sauf…_ »

Est-ce à toi, que je peux livrer… le secret de mon cœur ?

(Encore faudrait-il que mon cœur ne me cache rien…)

« _Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps. Mais sache… que tes amis et toi courez un grave danger. Surtout toi… et le garçon aux cheveux de nuit. _»

« Attends, Totor ?! Mais non, mais non, t'inquiète. Bon, je reconnais que lui et moi, on s'est déjà fait agresser par des fans en furie, qui voulaient absolument nous faire des trucs pas très recommandables. Oui oui, je sais, j'aurais pas dû répondre à leurs lettres, elles étaient louches, mais… »

Soudain l'Ombre me traverse – sans que j'aie le temps de réagir ! Et pose ses mains sur mes joues – palpitantes comme le baiser qu'elles promettent.

« _Ne repousse pas tes pouvoirs. Accepte ta force. C'est le meilleur moyen de la maîtriser… et de ne laisser quiconque l'utiliser à ta place. Nombre de gens mal intentionnés la convoitent… mais toi seul es maître de ton destin. Ne l'oublie jamais._ »

Le souffle se fait vie : et pour la première fois, je ferme les yeux pour m'abandonner au mystère des Ténèbres.

« _Prends soin de toi, mon Dragon Blanc. L'heure sombre approche… mais l'Ombre te protégera toujours. _»

Prince de la Nuit… Prince de mes Souvenirs…

…reviens, même si pour cela…

…je dois retrouver _tous_ mes souvenirs.

* * *

~…~

**Le Dragon aux yeux de sang drapa le monde de son voile immaculé.**

**« Qui es-tu, toi qui me barres le chemin de mon Maître ? »**

**« Celui qui habite ton cœur. »**

**Le monstre gronda, comme pour engloutir son adversaire :**

**Le Livre s'était ouvert, à la page…**

《無缺 _Unli(mited) Perfect(ion)_》

**﹃**

**神白**

**也龍**

**非無**

**人缺**

**﹄**

* * *

**Ananda : Ah... /_Soupir_/**

**Sol : Ananda ? Pourquoi tu soupires ? **

**Ananda : Ah, Sol-chou. Merci d'être là. En fait... ****/_Soupir_/**

**Sol : En fait ? **

**Ananda : C'était TELLEMENT bien, ces vacances SANS Bailong. Juste après la fic _Unlimited Perfection_. Presque une semaine sans ses cacas nerveux, et son égo aussi gros que mes passables envies de l'étrangler, quand il fait son... _Baba_. **

**Sol : Rooooooh, allez. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et puis, console-toi. Tu risques de ne pas d'ennuyer au moins ^^...**

**Bailong : Dites donc, vous pourriez parler encore plus fort, tous les deux. Au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis là et...**

**Ananda, _sans faire attention_ : Je ne m'ennuyais PAS en son absence. J'avais un sentiment de paix... de sérénité... de tranquillité. Le paradis, quoi.**

**Sol : Hi hi, je te comprends. Il n'est pas méchant, mais, son égo est un peu envahissant, de temps en temps. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être envahi par ses lettres de fans...**

**Bailong, _irrité_ : L'égo un peu envahissant, et ses lettres de fans, ils vous entendent, vous savez. Et j'aimerais dire que...**

**Ananda****, _sans faire attention_**** : Je n'aurais jamais dû lancer le Cinazuma avec son film personnel. Depuis qu'on a produit _La Légende du Dragon Blanc_, les fans en réclament toujours plus et les projets le concernant font de plus en plus d'adeptes. Quelle malédiction...**

**Sol : Hi hi hi. Faut les comprendre. Il a beau être insupportable, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Boss d'Inazuma jouer en personne. Et puis il y a Tezcat aussi...**

**Bailong, _veine rouge_ : ARRÊTEZ de faire comme si je n'étais PAS là ! Ça M'ENERVE !**

**Ananda, _sans faire attention_ : Ah, HEUREUSEMENT qu'il y a Tezcat. C'est le seul qu'il écoute un peu... (et qui arrive à dégonfler son égo ^_^)**

**Sol : Hi hi hi. ^_^ C'est vrai.**

**Bailong, _veine ultra rouge_ : JE SAIS QUE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! ARRÊTEZ DE M'IGNORER ! **

**Ananda : Quelqu'un a parlé ?**

**Sol : Non, ça doit être le vent. **

**Bailong, _rouge de colère_ : BANDE DE...! **

**Ananda : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Sol, tu peux fermer la fenêtre ?**

**Sol : Pas de problème ! ^_^**

**Bailong : Grrrrrrr... -_- (Je vous hais... je me vengerai...) Totor, dis quelque chose !**

**Victor : ...**

**Bailong : Totor ?**

**Victor : Quelqu'un a parlé ? **

**Bailong, _rouge de colère_ : TOTOR !**

**Victor, _regardant son téléphone_ : Ah, un SMS d'Arion. Je vais aller le chercher à la gare. /_S'en va_/**

**Bailong, _rouge de colère_ : ...**

**? : Ne fais pas attention, mon petit Dragon. Ils te taquinent tous. Moi je suis là. **


	6. 命苦 L'Ombre de ton Destin

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc _《白蛇傳》 _Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant.

* * *

**~…~**

**第六 : 命苦 L'Ombre de ton Destin**

**~…~**

* * *

**﹃**

**神白**

**也龍**

**非無**

**人缺**

**﹄**

**« Qui es-tu, toi qui me barres le chemin de mon Maître ? »**

**« Celui qui habite ton cœur. »**

**Le monstre gronda, comme pour engloutir son adversaire :**

**« Devrais-je lutter contre toi ? »**

**« Ton cœur se brisera en deux, si tu le fais… mais, si cela devait advenir, je le recollerai. »**

**Le Fantôme Noir le couvrit de sa sombre tendresse.**

**« Je suis là avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je protégerai ta force et soutiendrai ta gloire. »**

* * *

…

_**~ Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire ~**_

…

« L'Ombre… la Lumière… »

(Que mon Esprit plonge dans le cœur des souvenirs et retrouve la naissance d'une Légende…)

**Le feuillage gémit, sous le murmure des Enfants du Lien.**

**Il entend la plainte des deux du Cœur : tant et tant, que même le démon des brisures ne pourrait se détourner, indifférent à l'amour ancestral, à l'éternelle amitié. **

_**~ Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu as oublié ~**_

**« Petit Prince… Petit Prince… ! »**

**Il crie, il **_**hurle**_** : et, dans la chambre livide des créatures honnies par la morale, le Dragon de l'Aube rugit comme le Monstre blessé qui réclame son ami – son seul ami. Car il comprend trop tard que l'aventure dont il a rêvée va le priver de son unique humanité.**

_**~ As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ~**_

**De l'autre côté du Mur des Lamentations, dans le Sanctuaire des Enfants du Lien, le Fantôme de ce puissant conquérant recueille le cadeau de ce terrible cauchemar : **_**son humanité**_**. **

**« Ne… ne perds jamais espoir, mon Dragon. Même si tu dois partir pour le monde de l'oubli, et même si tu devais oublier celui que tu aimes tant… sache que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » **

_**~ Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né ~**_

**Si seulement il était **_**humain**_** : si seulement il **_**existait**_**. Alors son épée déferait les parjures de l'existence – de **_**leur**_** existence : sa chaude main enserrerait les doigts d'un conquérant fragile, et sa douce tendresse envelopperait le front puissant d'un aimé. **

**Mais, les Esprits ne peuvent **_**exister**_**, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Ils peuvent seulement errer dans leur but sans fin, et prier au fond de leur âme, qui offre ce fantomatique reflet de l'existence. **

**« Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… t'oublier ! » **

_**~ Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**N'oublie pas…**_

…_**que la Nuit te protège ~**_

**Alors, pourquoi la douleur est si réelle ? Pourquoi il a mal comme s'il était vivant, et qu'il partageait le sort de ceux qui font vivre le monde ? **

**Les humains peuvent pleurer, les vivants peuvent crier, les existants peuvent parler : **

**Lui, ne peut que souffrir du sentiment qui le consume, sans pouvoir brûler comme le feu qui s'éteint, se raidir comme la chair qui se meurt, se dresser comme la pierre qui s'use. **

**« Aide… AIDE-MOI ! » **

_**~ Quand même l'Aube s'éteindra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accueillera et te fera renaître ~**_

**Pourtant, les larmes coulent sur le visage du Prince Fantôme, qui règne dans la Nuit de l'Eternelle Aube. **

**Certains disent que c'est un miracle qu'il puisse aimer : d'autres ne peuvent croire qu'il pleure. Lui qui n'est qu'Esprit, et le fantôme d'un souvenir mort, porte ce sentiment qui n'a pas trouvé la paix.**

**« Moi seul peux te protéger, petit Dragon. »**

_**~ Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire nos jours**_

_**Et promet la victoire dans l'astrale clarté ~**_

**C'est pourquoi ses yeux brillent, ses poings ressentent la rage. **

**Comme c'est dommage qu'ils ne puissent se serrer : ils auraient fait des morts, et l'Esprit de l'Aube continuerait à danser, librement, à côté de lui. **

**« Je suis là avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je protégerai ta force et soutiendrai ta gloire. »**

_**~ Alors vis et traverse le monde comme le conquérant que tu es.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que je te voie toucher le trône dont j'ai rêvé pour toi,**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu règnes sur le monde que tu auras visité ~**_

**Peut-être qu'il a reçu les Larmes que le Dragon Blanc ne versera plus – en l'oubliant. **

_**Je garderai tes larmes pour toi, mon petit Dragon.**_

_**Vis la vie que le Monde te doit. Je te protégerai dans l'Ombre que je suis.**_

_**Quoiqu'il arrive…**_

_**~ Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire ~**_

…_**pour toujours.**_

(Mon cœur se souvient. Il s'était endormi dans l'amoureuse berceuse de la Nuit, mais celle-ci, omniprésente, veille toujours sur son rêve malgré son sommeil…)

« AAAAAHHHH ! »

La sueur couvre mon front d'une pellicule d'angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il… m'arrive ? »

Ma voix… ma voix tremble. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai jamais failli. Je n'ai jamais eu si peur, jamais eu si mal : pas même quand les Scientifiques vérifiaient mes données, sur la table d'opération, et qu'ils injectaient dans mon corps – jour après jour – des substances destinées à le rendre immune à tout.

« Bon, j'ai pas envie de savoir, mais… Miroir, mon beau Miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau d'Inazum-… oh _merde_. »

Oh non. Quelle horreur. J'ai le visage… d'un homme malade. Ce que les années d'entraînement, les combats sans fin, les privations les plus dures n'ont réussi à faire, un seul souvenir l'a pu : et il a ravagé la fierté du Dragon que je suis.

Le rêve d'un Prince mystérieux est devenu cauchemar dans l'oubli où mon cœur a plongé.

Comment tout cela… est-il possible ?

_**Ton chant est celui du conquérant blessé que l'on fait abdiquer, devant sa propre force : mais tu n'es pas seul, Dragon Blanc. Il y a quelqu'un qui la protège et fera renaître sa véritable destinée. **_

C'est… c'est comme si… je connaissais ce garçon, ce Prince de la Nuit, mi-fantôme, mi-humain…

…mais moi, qui suis-je, exactement ?

« Purée, ça me réussit vraiment pas, l'oisiveté. Parce que je me mets à la philo alors que je déteste ça. »

Après un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet (bon, un peu d'eau, un grand sourire, et à moi le monde), je soupire en cherchant ma brosse.

« Miroir, mon beau Miroir, dis-moi qui est le classe d'Inazum… oh, _merdeuh_ ! »

Une fois de plus, le Miroir d'Inazuma fait publicité mensongère. J'ai jamais eu une tête aussi naze de ma vie. Même pas après ma cuite de premier ordre pendant la fête de promo du Sanctuaire, là où, Totor et moi, on s'est… oups, pardon, âmes sensibles.

« Boss, quand on se retrouvera, vous allez me payer des primes de nuit blanche ! Avec cette gueule-là, mes fans vont déserter mes concerts et tout ça c'est de _votre_ faute ! »

Bon, d'accord, y'a personne qui peut m'entendre, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'incriminer un Boss tyrannique qui vous contraint à avoir une tête de déterré après des cauchemars oisifs. Et…

_**Dring, dring, dring !**_

Je décroche, irrité.

« Totor. Si c'est toi à l'appareil, sache que _je suis_ _de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui_.

Ce n'est donc _pas_ le bon jour pour mentionner le nom de Sherwind, et surtout, pour avoir plus de lettres de fans que moi. Et je ne veux PLUS voir cette expression niaise sur ton visage, comme quand ton petit copain a pleuré parce que… »

Un souffle rauque me répond.

« _Bailong…_ »

« …parce que tu lui as offert un porte-clés de flûte le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et qu'il t'a donné une peluche de saxophone en retour. C'est tellement dégoulinant de niaiserie que même Goldie ne pourrait cautionner ça. Et… »

Le souffle s'intensifie, comme sous l'emprise de la souffrance.

« _Bai… long…_ »

« Totor ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« _…_ »

Mes yeux clignent, surpris par l'absence d'ironie Totorienne. Purée, il vient de se réveiller, ou quoi ? Ses neurones sont plus rapides que ça, d'habitude, pour me _sarcasmiser_. Parce que, c'est pas parce qu'il sort avec Sherwind le protozoaire qu'il doit attraper sa maladie de '_forme de vie la plus simple au monde_'.

« Victor ? »

Non, quand je le dérange lorsqu'il se réveille, il me jette une anche de saxo imaginaire à la figure et le téléphone hurle sa souffrance à ma place.

« _…Bai…_ »

_**Bzzzzzz… bzzzzzzz… !**_

L'appareil grésille, coupe ma communication : et de nouveau, la Marque Njord Snio va recevoir des plaintes au service après-vente. Non, mais, c'est impossible, c'est le meilleur dans son domaine, et… !

« Victor, qu'est-ce tu as ?! Réponds ! »

« _…_ »

_**Bzzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzzz ! **_

Le son, strident, aigu, est insupportable : mais je ne bronche pas, me concentrant sur la voix de mon coéquipier.

« Victor ? »

Mes sens surentraînés fouillent la communication, cherchent le moindre signe : mais, désormais, seul le silence me répond.

_**Bip, bip, bip…**_

_**Clic ! **_

« J'arrive. Ne fais rien d'imprudent. »

D'un geste rapide, je m'empare de mon capteur à fréquence et de mon matériel de combat. Si _Victor_ est en danger, c'est qu'ils sont _forts_. Personne ne peut venir à bout de lui aussi facilement, à moins de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Du genre, son frère, ou encore…

Purée, si c'est Sherwind la cause de ce désastre, je jure que je l'enferme dans le conservatoire et j'y implante des ascaris dévoreurs de protozoaires.

« Et tu me dis à _moi_ d'être prudent, Totor ? Pfff. »

Sans me rendre compte, tant le trouble de mon premier cauchemar me possède, que Victor Blade n'a jamais appelé quiconque à l'aide de toute sa vie.

* * *

« Toi, t'as une gueule à faire une connerie. Je me trompe ? »

« Ecartez-vous. »

Ma voix, péremptoire, gronde comme celle d'un Dragon de Légende. Mais le Punky Bad Boy se contente de m'observer, l'air ironique, avant de sourire comme un very, very, _very_ _Bad Boy_.

« Wouah. T'as vraiment une tête de déterré. Mal dormi ? »

Un micro se plante à deux centimètres de sa tête. Comme je sais que je l'atteindrai jamais, autant lui faire peur en visant à _côté_ de lui.

« Comme je savais que vous étiez à côté, à faire des _parties de fous_ avec votre copain haut placé, j'ai souffert d'insomnie mentale. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c'était foudroyant, comme anti-somnifère. »

« Ah, vraiment ? Dommage, tu aurais pu prendre des cours, jeune puceau. Jude et moi on est assez rôdé pour se faire beaucoup de bien. Surtout que maintenant que tu as rencontré ton beau Prince, va bien falloir que tu te décoinces un peu pour le garder avec toi et… »

_**Bong !**_

Nouveau micro, même cible. Un tir : un mort.

« Plus profond, le lancer. T'as encore des trucs à apprendre en matière de chiantise Bad Boy. T'es sûr que quelqu'un comme toi serait capable de mener à bien la bêtise qu'il s'apprête à faire ? »

Ma seule bêtise, merde, c'était de vous connaître ! Depuis que vous êtes dans mon carnet d'ennemis, ma vie part en tous les sens et mes lettres de fans avoisinent la niaiserie absolue : parce que, depuis que j'ai dansé avec le magnif-… euh, le Prince de la Nuit, elles se sont multipliées pour dire à quel point j'étais… _mignon. _Et c'est TROP LA HONTE ! MERDE !

« Ah, Baba, Baba, _Baba_. Tu sais que tu es immature, comme gamin ? »

Non, mais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ou le saxophoniste qui se rit du chanteur ?! Pris d'un accès de rage violente, je le saisis par le col, et le plaque contre le mur.

« Vous savez quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je m'énerve.

« Vous êtes un enfoiré. »

« Je sais. »

Il sourit.

« Je vous hais. »

« Je sais. »

Il m'énerve.

« Je vais vous tuer. »

« Je sais. »

Et il sourit.

« … »

Mais quelque chose me met mal à l'aise, cette fois : et je le lâche, comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort. C'est loufoque, mais j'ai comme l'impression…

…que je n'aurais pas dû dire ces derniers mots.

« … »

Le silence se fait entre nous, pesant pour moi. Non, c'était pas des mots à prononcer. Peut-être que je devrais…

_**Bong !**_

« AÏE ! Espèce de… de… ! »

…_d'enfoiré_ ! Il a jeté… il a jeté un truc dans ma figure, et c'est…

…un _préservatif_ ?!

« T'inquiète, Tête de Pastèque. Il est pas utilisé, même si je me suis bien défoulé avec Jude hier soir. Considère que c'est un cadeau de ma part pour ta Saint-Valentin avec ton premier amour de Prince, et une prime pour tes heures sup. Tu sais au moins comment t'en servir, petit ? »

Permettez de proférer la vérité ultime du Sacrifié du Dieu de la Parodie. Que son culte soit maudit, ainsi que ses plus fidèles disciples : vous qui, adeptes du rire et lecteurs de ma gloire, vous gaussez de mes mésaventures dans vos lettres de fans.

« _Enfoiré_. Je. Vous. _Hais_. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? T'as tes règles dès le matin ? »

Je maîtrise l'envie de jeter sur lui tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée, et tant pis pour les micros que je privilégie comme anti-Stonyminique. Je sais que l'Inalysée va me facturer cher ce geste de délivrance mentale, mais Boss paiera pour moi.

« Je veux la vérité. Et _maintenant_. »

« Ai-je quand même le droit de te demander comment tu sais qu'il y a une vérité à exiger ? »

Je fais mon rictus de pacha : celui qui sourit _sans_ sourire.

(L'expression qui fout les chocottes à mes ennemis, et ça marche à 99%. Espérons juste que le 1% ne soit pas Stony, ça me ferait mal…)

« Vous en avez le droit, ce à quoi je vous répondrai que je suis un Agent d'Elite du Cinquième et qu'aucune info ne m'échappera jamais – fût-elle celle d'un Punk loser dans votre genre. Alors, maintenant, la _vérité_. »

« Très bien. »

Il s'arrête de ricaner. Enfin. Je vais enfin avoir droit au moment de vérité, au moment crucial de la série, qui marque un tournant dans l'intrigue et…

« Je suis ton père. »

« … »

Ma lèvre tique légèrement. Non, merde, 1% de chance, _1% de chance _: c'était _trop _demander ?!

« La vraie, s'il vous plaît. »

« Très bien. »

On rembobine. Et maintenant, moment crucial pour l'intrigue du Dragon Blanc : le retour.

« Je suis ton parrain. »

« … »

Okaaaaaaaaaay… au temps pour le _moment crucial_. Parce que, c'est Stony dont on parle, là. _Le_ Stony qui déconne sans être con, qui fait le con sans être con, qui arrive à être con sans être con. Et, s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire des trucs aussi _cons_, j'aurais presque pu croire à l'air sérieux qu'il affiche.

« … »

Comme si un vieil abruti dans son genre pouvait être mon parrain. Comme si un vieux couillon comme lui pouvait me connaître avant même ma naissance. Et pourquoi ne pas imaginer Sharp avec des yeux rouges, ou Totor désolé de m'avoir déserté ?

« Je vous avais dit la _vraie_, merde ! »

Alors que je ramasse une armoire pour la lui jeter à la figure (on n'est plus à ça près), le Boss en intérim attrape ma main en plein vol pour stopper le geste. Oh, merde. Ça c'était la classe, faut l'admettre.

« Mais, c'est la vraie, Tête de Pastèque. Tu doutes de mes talents de parrain ? »

« Si j'étais votre fils, je me suiciderai dès l'âge de la compréhension du concept de 'père'. Quant à être votre filleul, c'est le meurtre dès l'âge du baptême. »

« Ah, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai retrouvé le cadavre du prêtre noyé dans l'eau bénite… »

Le rire du _very_ Bad Boy m'irrite les tympans, me donne envie de jeter quelque chose dans la figure de n'importe qui, mais sa main retient mes envies de meurtre : et malheureusement, Punky est costaud. Optons pour une autre stratégie, alors.

« Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça… je dirai à tout le monde que vous faites des parties de fous avec le Grand Ministre. Preuves à l'appui. »

« Mais vas-y, dis-leur ! Depuis le temps que j'essaye de faire comprendre les bienfaits de ce genre d'activités… »

« … »

Mais est-ce que ces _parties de fous_ sont ce que je pense… ? Non, Bailong, _ne pense plus_. Je ne veux PLUS me rappeler ça.

« Mais si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous. Je suis sûr qu'un _enfant_ comme toi n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire sa première expérience. T'as une tête à encore être puceau, toi. »

« … »

Une tête à encore être puc-… espèce de… de…

« Vous. Êtes. Vraiment. Un… »

« Je sais. Et j'aime ça. Vas-y, dis-le. »

Je hurle de tous mes poumons.

« …ENFOIRE ! »

Et tant pis pour le voisinage – à savoir, le Grand Ministre : de toute façon il a pas une tête à dormir beaucoup. Je suis sûr que les Lunettes servent en fait à masquer ses cernes. Parce que, qui voudrait croire qu'il a des yeux rouges ? C'est que dans les mangas que ça existe, ça.

« Hé, je plaisantais, Tête de Pastèque. Petit Jude est _mon_ copain, et toi, t'es un peu trop immature pour que j'aie envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi… même si t'es pas trop vilain, pour une caboche aussi enflée. Et puis… t'es plutôt du genre romantique, derrière tes airs de gamin chieur et prétentieux, non ? T'en fais pas, je cautionne pleinement ton Tango de l'Amour ou je-sais-plus-quoi. Fais tout pour revoir le beau Prince avec qui tu as dansé, ça crève les yeux que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'aut-… _aïe_ ! »

Alléluia. Et la Lumière fut. Je n'ai encore _jamais_ réussi à atteindre Stony à coups de micro, c'est un miracle. Béni soit le Dieu de la Parodie. Qu'Il soit loué pour sa mansuétude et que son Nom soit sanctifié par mon offrande, et qu'Il répande sur nous son Esprit.

« Je. Suis. Pas. _Amoureux_. »

« C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi. »

Il essuie une larme de son œil (je préfère croire que c'est à cause de mon micro, plutôt que de la tranche de rire qu'il se paie depuis le début de notre 'conversation'), et risque un coup d'œil sur mon teint.

« Purée, tes fans ont raison. T'es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. J'aurais dû amener mon appareil photo, je me serais fait des thunes rien qu'en leur vendant ça. »

« Je ne suis pas ROUGE, _merde_, JE SUIS LE DRAGON BLANC ! »

Je HAIS les parodies, car il y a toujours une victime de service et c'est MOI ! Et, combien, COMBIEN de fois faudra-t-il le dire… !

Je ne suis PAS mignon. Je ne suis PAS kawaï. Je ne suis PAS…

…_amoureux_.

« Les chevilles qui enflent, ça on savait déjà, et le chirurgien a dit qu'on peut rien y faire. Mais le nez qui s'allonge, ça c'est du nouveau. Syndrome de mythomanie infantile qui précède la crise d'adolescence dans la construction psychologique de l'individu ? »

Alors que je m'apprête à lui en foutre une, de crise d'adolescence, le capteur à fréquence dans ma main émet un son strident.

_**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !**_

Les… oh, non. Les signaux sont instables. Ce qui signifie que Totor…

« Baba. »

Son ton devient soudainement sérieux.

« Tu vas y aller ? »

Je serre l'appareil dans ma main.

« Oui. »

Victor Blade… est mon ami. Et Bailong n'abandonne jamais un ami (même s'il est chiant à être ironiquement concis, et, surtout, à être fasciné par les protozoaires mièvres et niais comme Sherwind). Par contre, quand je l'aurai tiré de là, je lui ferai avaler toutes les anches de saxo qu'il m'a lancées dans l'œil, pour m'avoir abandonné pour la forme de vie la plus simple au monde : le protozoaire.

« Sois prudent, Tête de Pastèque. »

* * *

**Viens à nous, Splendide Esprit de l'Aube.**

**Reviens dans le Cœur de Celui qui t'invoque, **_**Hakuryuu**_**.**

**Ton Maître t'attend,**

**Et Lui seul peut révéler la force qui t'habite,**

**Dragon de l'Ere Nouvelle.**

**Ne détourne plus tes yeux de lui,**

**Alors que tes pas te mènent à son Trône…**

﹃

神白

也龍

非無

人缺

﹄

…

Non loin de là, l'Œil de la Nuit veillait sur son Ami de Toujours, sur le Chemin des Ténèbres.

* * *

**Bailong : ...**

**Ananda : (Bailong qui ne dit rien. Voilà qui est anormal...)**

**Bailong : ...**

**Ananda : ...oui ?**

**Bailong : Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai mal à la tête, dernièrement, avec toutes ces histoires de souvenirs oubliés mais pas à fait. On pourrait pas tourner une histoire _simple_, avec un Agent classe, des ennemis nazes, et une parodie d'enfer ? **

**Ananda : Cela n'intéresserait personne. /_Pause_/ Même avec _toi_, Baba.**

**Bailong : Pffff. **

**Goldie : Baba à la crème, Baba, Baba... ne sois pas trop vilain avec Monsieur Stony, il t'aime bien, au fond ! **

**Bailong, _marmonnant_ : C'est justement ce que je déplore... **

**Victor : Bien que je sois satisfait de moins apparaître dans cette aventure débile, je tiens à dire que les préparatifs de mon mariage avec Arion avancent très bien. N'en déplaise à toi, Bailong. **

**Bailong, _outré_ : Alors, le mec, pendant je me casse les miches à lui sauver la vie, il songe à sa déco de porte-clés flûte et peluche saxo liés par un _cœur,_ pour son mariage à la con. /_Aigri_/ Merci pour ton amour, cela me va droit au cœur. Et laisse-moi te dire que ta déco vaut mes dernières lettres de fans, qui me trouvent mign-... RIEN. (J'ai rien dit)**

**Victor : Ma déco ne regarde que moi et Arion, et je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude. Néanmoins...**

**Bailong : Dégage. **

**Victor : Néanmoins, ce n'est pas de _moi_ que tu devrais te soucier, mais de _toi_. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai averti au précédent chapitre ? Et, penses-tu que, _moi_, je serais du genre à mettre un ami en danger, juste pour ma propre sécurité ? **

**Bailong : ...**

**Victor : Néanmoins, je te connais assez pour savoir, que, bien que tu aies habituellement parfaitement confiance en ma force et en mon aptitude à me protéger, ton sens de l'amitié t'interdit d'ignorer ma condition. Et que, avec ce mystère dangereux qui entoure la Légende du Dragon Blanc, même toi risques d'oublier sa prudence et sa sagacité habituelle. C'est pourquoi, je réitère mes mises en garde, Bailong. **

**Bailong : ... ... ...venant de celui qui couine pour m'appeler à l'aide, c'est quand même culotté. /_Sourire de pacha_/ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours me vénérer et me payer une bière quand je t'aurais tiré de ce mauvais pas. **

**Victor, _perdant patience_ : Bailong, as-tu écouté UN MOT de ce que je viens de te dire ?! **

**Bailong, _sourire de pacha_ : ...si si, _To-tor_.**

**Goldie : (^_^ Comme c'est mignon. Ils s'aiment et s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre, mais n'arrivent pas à le dire.) **

**(?) : En tout cas, quoiqu'il arrive, je veillerai sur lui. Maintenant... et pour toujours. **


	7. 王臣 Maître et Vassal

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc _《白蛇傳》 _Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteure : Tout d'abord... à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé... **

**...je ne sais quoi dire. **

**J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est morte. Mais une autre partie de moi - mon cœur - veut vivre, vivre, vivre. Dans la joie, l'amour, l'harmonie, le soleil, et j'en passe. **

**Je voudrais remercier tous les auteurs ici (et certains de SPN) d'avoir continué à poster. De voir tout le monde continuer, aller de l'avant, moi ça me donne un coup de fouet. J'espère que vous allez aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être, mais... merci à tous et toutes. **

**Un merci spécial à Nono, pour notre agréable discussion ! (J'espère qu'on remettra ça !)**

**Pour tous les autres : Ygrec, Alice, Tia, Critérium... oups, I'mjustagirlhere (mais Critérium, c'est bien comme surnom ;). JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE VOUS SOYEZ LA !**

**Soleil et Art Forever. **

* * *

**~…~**

**第七 : 王臣 Maître et Vassal**

**~…~**

* * *

_**Bip, bip, bip… !**_

Le signal provient d'une partie très éloignée de la ville.

« 34 XBZ. Radar fréquence 36,9. Localisation… 89,7 ? »

Purée, Totor, qu'est-ce que t'es allé foutre là-bas tout seul, pour te faire piéger comme l'aimable loup solitaire que tu es ?

« Victor, Victor, _Victor_. Si ce n'était mon génie avec le détecteur de Njord… t'aurais déjà gagné un aller simple dans l'antre du mal. »

Note à moi-même : enfermer Sherwind dans un container à protozoaires et le cadenasser à triple tour aux chaînes de Totor. Et leur offrir des peluches de saxophone et de flûte, avec une table privée au Sherleyton et des fleurs encore plus niaises qu'eux. Ça me fera gerber de douleur et de honte, mais au moins on les gardera en vie : et si Sherwind est à Totor ce que le Rhum est au Baba, moi je vote pour que mon ex-collègue se drogue _Ad vitam æternam_.

« Et dire qu'ils vont prochainement se marier… »

Oh beurk. Ces… hurluberlus ont même prévu des décorations à base de _jouets_, qui représentent un saxophone et une flûte… liés par un _cœur_. Et je sais pas pourquoi, en dehors de me faire vomir, ça me serre le cœur.

« Victor… tu es vraiment un enfoiré, tu sais ? »

Mais, bizarrement, ce n'est plus le ressentiment qu'il y a, dans mes souvenirs : mais la tristesse. La tristesse, un jour, d'avoir perdu une partie de ce grand rival : de cet ami, qui…

(Pourquoi est-il parti, ce jour-là, alors que nous devions…)

**« Petit Prince, pourquoi j'ai mal ? » **

**« Car tu l'aimes, et c'est ton ami. »**

**D'un geste de rage, le blanc conquérant déchira les aveux de son cœur, et ceux-ci hurlèrent la douleur qu'il portait. **

**« C'est PAS mon ami ! Il est parti, il m'a abandonné, alors qu'il m'avait juré qu'on se livrerait enfin ce duel, et… et… »**

…**il m'a abandonné.**

**« C'est justement parce que c'est ton ami, et qu'il est parti, que tu as mal, mon Dragon. »**

**Les mains douces comme la caresse de la nuit embaumaient sa lumière comme un crépuscule paisible. **

**« Tu es le fier Dragon Blanc, Immaculé par sa propre Force : mais ta force est aussi ta faiblesse. Et la faiblesse, tu l'abhorres. »**

**La Créature de l'Aube hurla sa complainte. **

**(Je hais les faibles ! Et lui, et lui… ! Il était mon rival, il était mon ami, et pourtant… !) **

**« Petit Prince, pourquoi je pleure ? »**

**Et Lui qui protégeait sa lumière, engloutit la rivière de son humanité.**

_**Parce que tu es humain, petit Dragon Blanc.**_

« … »

Le souvenir danse devant mes yeux, comme le sourire, si triste, de ces orbes de nuit éternelle. Il protège mon cœur, chérit mon âme : et pourtant je ne me souviens même pas de son nom, lui qui – tapi dans les sombres recoins de mon cœur – veille sur les litanies de son histoire.

**« Je suis là avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je protégerai ta force et soutiendrai ta gloire. »**

_**~ Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire ~**_

« …geuh ? »

Oh merde. Commencer à voir le visage d'un charmant fantôme dans l'astral mystère des rêves nocturnes, quand on est un beau mâle de vingt-quatre ans en pleine fleur de l'âge, c'est pas bon signe pour la santé amoureuse.

Car, NON, je ne pense pas au sublime Prince de la Nuit.

NON, je ne vois pas son visage dans le reflet des rêves.

NON, je ne sens pas le désir de danser avec lui.

NON, je ne suis pas amour-…

« Maman, pourquoi le grand monsieur aux cheveux bizarres, il a une tête rouge comme s'il était amoureux ? »

_Merde_ ! Un personnage secondaire, qui a un rôle important sur la self-progression psychologique. Du genre, vous savez, celui de faire découvrir au protagoniste une vérité cruciale sur lui-même… dont il se passerait bien, vu qu'elle n'existe _pas_.

Parce que, NON, je ne suis pas amour-…

« Voyons, tu ne sais pas s'il est amoureux. Il a peut-être… juste chaud ? »

Ah, toi, je t'aime bien ! Oui oui, on peut dire que j'ai eu chaud, d'une certaine façon. Même si c'est pas au sens propre que…

« Maman, on est en février. Et il neige. »

« … »

Bah, qui se soucie de telles futilités ?

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un qu'il aime beaucoup, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à l'admettre ? »

Nan, finalement, je ne t'aime pas. Et, vous savez quoi ? Je _déteste_ quand les persos secondaires touchent une corde sensible. Parce que, non, je ne suis pas amoureux.

…

…

(…même s'il est vraiment, vraiment… si…)

…

Prince de la Nuit…

« C'est vraiment mignon. On sent le mâle d'une grande fierté, mais si sentimental au fond. On imagine très bien une âme sœur à ses côtés, prendre soin de lui… »

Et… et puis quoi encore ?

« Comme dans les grandes histoires d'amour ? »

« Comme dans les grandes histoires d'amour. »

(… … …beuh.) Suicidez-moi, Dieu de la Parodie. Et je vous interdis, vous lecteurs, de parler des Feux de l'Amour. Seuls les Feux de l'Humour comptent dans la Légende du Dragon Blanc.

« Ça se trouve, un être, caché dans l'ombre, veille sur lui sans qu'il ne le sache, car il l'a oublié pour vivre son aventure. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais le destin a voulu que leurs souvenirs se dispersent, pour un jour se retrouver. Car leur cœur n'a pas oublié, lui. »

Et… et puis quoi encore ? Comme si je pouvais connaître quelqu'un depuis mon enfance, et l'avoir oublié à cause d'une histoire dramatique dont je ne suis même plus conscient. Comme si des scientifiques dérangés pouvaient m'avoir effacé mes souvenirs, pour faire de moi une arme suprême. Comme si je pouvais être le résultat d'un projet ultime, destiné à renverser l'ordre du monde.

Et pourquoi pas dire que je suis la réincarnation d'une Divinité de l'Univers, et que cette histoire débile que vous lisez en est l'humaine existence ?

« Il était une fois, un puissant Dragon, qui vivait dans le Royaume des Deux. Jamais il n'avait été seul. Il grandissait dans l'Aube qui s'éveille, et, chaque jour, la Nuit venait à lui, pour fêter leur éternelle harmonie. Mais un jour, les hommes, qui admiraient leur beauté, voulurent les voir de près. Alors, ils décidèrent de l'invoquer afin de le… »

_**BAM ! **_

(Bruit d'un siège qui se replie)

« Madame… et toi aussi, gamin. »

Je me suis avancé vers les personnages secondaires chiants, le rictus crispé. Et je leur tends un autographe bâclé.

« Non, ne me remerciez pas. »

« … »

Un monstrueux autographe, avec, dessus, écrit en gros :

' _**Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. AMOUREUX !'**_

_~ Bailong, illustre chanteur martyrisé ~_

« Euh… merci quand même ? »

« Humph. »

Je me barre le plus majestueusement possible. Et ouais. Voilà ce qu'un homme, un _vrai_, ça fait. Et comment ça gère _le mal_.

« (Kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaï !) »

« (Déni, déni, déniiiiiiiii !) »

…

…hé !

Pourquoi j'entends des rires derrière, avec, des '_kawaaaaaaaaaaaï !_', '_déni, déni, déni_ !' ? Non, j'ai du mal entendre. Parce que jamais, au grand jamais…

« (C'est Bailong ! Le chanteur le plus classe, le plus beau, le plus kawaï, et le plus déni !) »

« (Ouaaaaaaaaaaaiiss ! Vite, poursuivons-le ! Avec un peu de chance on rencontrera son superbe Prince de la Nuit, et on verra le moment trop chou, lorsque Baba fait style _non-je-suis-pas-amoureux-parce-que-je-suis-un-homme-un-vrai-et-kya_, mais qu'en fait il rougit et fond sous la tendresse de son chéri, et… »

…que je QUOI ?!

Non mais, je ne fais pas _kya_ ! Parce que je suis un homme, un vra-… oups. Pardon, Prince de la Nuit, mais là, je vais m'enfuir et m'enterrer sous mes lettres de fans.

« (Nooooooooonnn ! Babaaaaaaaaaa !) »

_Fuite express ! _

« Voilà pourquoi je ne supporte pas les personnages secondaires… »

Je demande à ce qu'on renvoie l'auteure qui écrit mes déboires. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé les personnages secondaires. Parce qu'ils sont même pas assez principaux pour me mettre en valeur. Et…

« Bonjour, jeune homme. »

Oh, non, _pitié_. Pas de personnages secondaires, pas _encore_. Je sais qu'ils sont censés mettre en valeur le superbe et unique protagoniste que je suis, mais je vais pas pouvoir supporter une dose de _Kawaïdénittitude_ de plus. Mon contrat stipulait que je devais être la Star de la Légende, pas le Sacrifié de la Parodie.

« Mauvais jour, personnages secondaires. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et plus d'autographe avant un siècle. J'ai été assez traumatisé pendant trois minutes. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qui t'attend durera l'éternité, tu auras bien plus que des siècles pour oublier tes désagréments d'existence humaine. »

Mes paupières clignent – perplexes. Mais c'est quoi ces gugusses qui… !

« Euh… vous êtes qui, vous ? »

« Ceux qui te ramènent à ta vraie destinée. »

Pour la première fois, je regarde leur visage. Effectivement, ils n'ont pas l'air de personnages secondaires.

* * *

_**Les humains te regardent, Esprit de l'Aube.**_

_**Es-tu conscient de ta force, et du rôle que tu dois jouer dans ce Monde ?**_

**« Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, Dragon Blanc. Nous attendons de toi de grandes choses. Ne déçois personne – ton Maître avant tout. »**

**Et la Lumière fut.**

« … »

Ils se tiennent devant moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression…

« …euh… hello ? »

…de les avoir déjà vus.

« Dragon Blanc… Dragon Blanc… enfin. _Enfin_. »

Euh… enfin quoi ? Ça fait pas sens. Parce que, quand je drague des gens, je veille à toujours à mémoriser leurs traits, pour ne vexer personne (même si c'est rare d'être aussi beau que moi, et que…).

« Dites. Vous venez d'où, avec vos tronches de méchants pas beaux vilains et pas gentils, et vos blouses de scientifiques qui veulent conquérir le monde ? »

Comme dit le proverbe chinois, _quand tu ne comprends rien à la situation, fais de l'humour sur l'absurde_.

« Le Maîtrenous envoyé à toi. »

« … »

Ok, les proverbes chinois m'avaient rien dit pour ça. Parce que, je me doute que quand ils parlent du Maître, ça fait pas référence à Lao-Tseu ou Confucius.

**Les néons de la destinée éclairent, d'une lueur blafarde… son Immaculée Force. **

**Lui, qui est l'Aube d'une Ere Nouvelle… est revenu dans la Main de sa Destinée. **

« Sois le bienvenu, Dragon Blanc. Ou plutôt devrions-nous dire… »

L'astral rideau se tire sur moi.

« …Grand Esprit de l'Aube. »

Grand… Esprit de l'Aube ? Euh… j'ai manqué quelque chose, ou quoi ?

« Il est encore plus parfait que ce que nous pouvions imaginer. Parfait, parfait… _parfait_… »

Un frisson me parcoure l'échine.

« Vous allez dégager, et _maintenant_. »

D'habitude, j'aurais sauté au cou (enfin, pas littéralement, quand même) de ceux qui auraient pigé que 'parfait' et 'Bailong', c'est synonyme. Mais quelque chose me dit, que c'est pas des fans en furie qui pensent ça. Parce que, depuis quand les fans ont des blouses blanches de scientifiques mabouls, des appareils bizarroïdes dignes des films de science-fiction, et des airs de vilains pas beaux méchants qui veulent conquérir le monde ?

« Du calme. Si tu nous tues, tu ne pourras pas _le_ rencontrer dans de bonnes conditions. »

« Me prendriez-vous pour un meurtrier ? »

Cette fois, je n'ai _plus_ envie de rire. Que les vilains pas beaux méchants et pas gentils du tout _déconnent_, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel vu qu'on est (hélas) dans une parodie. Mais qu'on passe dans le tragique avec meurtre et manipulation et tout ça, ça pas question. J'ai pas été engagé pour être le pion des méchants, mais pour avoir _la classe_.

Parce que je le vaux bien.

« Non. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier… »

Ah, bah voilà ! Vive la parodie, et Bailong the class-…

« …mais une Arme. Et la plus parfaite qui soit. »

Au temps pour la parodie. Je crois que je vais adresser une lettre de réclamations à Stony, lui au moins il savait y faire avec le Dieu de la Parodie.

« Je devrais vous flanquer une bonne raclée pour ça. Et, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, on dirait certains de mes fans qui ont oublié de manger et de boire tellement je suis beau. »

« Ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA HA ! »

Ok. Là, c'est flippant. Aucun de mes fans n'a rigolé comme ça en me voyant. Même ceux qui avaient oublié de manger et de boire rien que pour me voir.

« Ses caractéristiques sont incommensurables. C'est de toute évidence _l'Unli(mited) Perfect(ion)_. Mais, n'est-il pas un tantinet trop… humain ? »

(Et toi, n'es-tu pas un tantinet trop… con ?)

Alors que je médite sur la possibilité de formuler à haute voix la triste vérité des _vilains pas beaux méchants qui veulent conquérir le monde_, un appareil bizarroïde se pose sur mon bras, emprisonnant mon poignet.

« Hé ! Pas touche, espèce de… de… de parodie d'être humain ! »

« Ne bouge pas, _Only Perfect_. Nous devons analyser tes données… »

_Merdum_ ! Me touche pas la veste, j'ai mis trois heures à la froisser de façon classe. Et puis y'a que Didi qui a le droit de me toucher (pour me recoiffer quand j'ai été sage, c'est-à-dire moins prétentieux que d'habitude), et Totor (pour me flanquer des gifles quand je déconne trop pendant les répétitions, c'est-à-dire tout le temps). Et éventuellement mes fans, sous réserve de vénération Bailongienne éternelle.

« Mes… _données_ ? Ecoutez, si vous voulez savoir mes compétences, demandez-moi un CV, mais ne me touchez pas comme ça. Parce que, ce genre de trucs, ça s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel. »

Les traits sans visage des scientifiques me hérissent le poil.

« Toutes ses données affichent le potentiel maximal. C'est impressionnant. Mais… il est un peu trop humain pour l'instant. »

(Purée, vous avez fini de me prendre pour un extraterrestre ? C'est pas parce qu'on est dans Inazuma et que vous jouez les méchants, qu'il faut reprendre tous les clichés de la série et oublier que notre bonne vieille planète Terre vaut bien un monde intergalactique aussi invraisemblable que ridicule ! Un humain, en Boss Ultime, c'est très bien aussi, vous savez ?)

Alors, _la_ voix suprême cloue toutes mes futilités mentales en une seule phrase.

« L'humanité est un don pour les puissants de ce monde. »

Je lève les yeux, et vois pour la première fois celui va changer ma destinée…

…en _tragédie_.

« Hello ? Vous êtes… ? »

Je me dresse comme le puissant Dragon de la Légende : mais le Maître – qui tient sa Destinée entre ses doigts – cloue mon orgueil sur place. Et d'impénétrables orbes me percent de leur éclat métallique.

(Encore plus que Totor… c'est possible ?)

_Mais qui est-il ?_

« Mais, pour toi qui ne maîtrises pas ta force, il te faudra la confier à celui qui te guidera. »

« … »

…hein ? _What_ ?

« …pardon ? »

Mais, on est dans _la Légende du Dragon Blanc_, ou dans _Stars Eleven_ ? J'ai pas postulé pour jouer dans _le Retour du Dragon_, n'en déplaise aux fans de Maître Yoda et des sabres philosophiques qui volent en tous les sens. Et puis, merde, comment ose-t-il remettre en causes mes compétences ?!

« Je ne maîtrise pas ma force ? _Moi_ ? »

J'ai mention Excellence avec Félicitations du Jury pour mon Diplôme d'Agent Secret ! Le seul à arriver à ma cheville, c'est Totor. Comment ose-t-il… !

« Tout à fait. Car tu n'as même pas conscience de son étendue. »

…_what ?!_

Non mais, c'est _quoi_ ce genre de répliques ?! J'ai postulé pour une fic parodique, pas pour… pour… merde, pour _ça_ ! Et je sais bien que les Diplômes d'Agent Secret (Mention Excellence, répétons-le) ne font pas tout, mais c'est pas une raison pour…

« Attaque-moi, si tu t'en sens capable. »

(Mais c'est qu'il s'y croit, ma parole ?)

Un reniflement de rage me secoue. La voix exhorte au mal, excite la haine : mais je maîtrise ma colère sous une froideur opaline. Inutile de tuer un abruti de méchant, juste parce qu'il joue le grand Boss qui met à l'épreuve le cœur du (beau) héros que je suis.

« Je dirais '_avec plaisir_', dans certaines circonstances, mais… allez-vous, pour l'amour de toutes les lettres de fans du monde, CESSER de me prendre pour un délinquant meurtrier et violent ?! »

« Je ne te prends pour rien de tel. Simplement… tu es trop faible pour me vaincre. Trop insignifiant pour même me défier, comme tu le fais en ce moment. »

Trop…

« …_quoi_ ? »

…_faible_ ?

Une rage sourde gronde dans mes tripes si humaines. Non, _ça_, c'était le mot à ne pas prononcer. Je ne suis _pas_ faible, je ne serai _jamais_ faible.

Je m'avance vers lui : mais les orbes de métal clouent mon orgueil dans les limbes du cœur.

« Tu es _faible_, Bailong. »

Il écrase toute la dignité qui m'habite, crucifie le cœur qui m'anime : et ma fierté hurle comme le Dragon Martyr de la Légende.

« _Moi_ ? _Faible_ ? »

Que gronde la colère des Esprits Ancestraux : l'Astral Dragon d'une Aube Nouvelle n'essuiera pas d'offense, moi – _son véhicule_ – en fais le serment.

« Oui, tu es faible. Tu ne sais rien de ta propre force, que tu brandis comme un trophée vide de sens et de gloire réels. Tu es aussi orgueilleux qu'insensé, et, parce que la nature t'a avantagé, tu crois être le meilleur de tous. »

Orgueilleux… insensé…

Lui, le meilleur de tous…

**L'Astral était puéril, la Lumière était orgueilleuse : puissante comme l'éclat que tous admiraient, elle était fière de sa glorieuse auréole. **

**« Je… je ne le supporte pas ! Il agit comme si… comme s'il était le meilleur ! »**

**Des lèvres touchèrent la peau blanche, un peu taquines. **

**« Et pas toi ? »**

**« Oui, mais moi, c'est normal. »**

Lui, qui voulait être le meilleur…

_Une force qu'on ne maîtrise pas finit par vous posséder…_

Un sursaut de révélation me frappe : l'éclair de l'orgueil me foudroie de sa vérité. Cette vérité opaline, lumineuse… parfaite.

« Me trompé-je ? Ou… vois-tu, à présent, quel point tu es… puéril ? »

Une lumière blanche comme la révélation : comme si – pour la première fois – je le voyais vraiment. Cet être qui…

« … »

…qui lit en moi.

_Hakuryuu… _

Des pas résonnent. Il s'approche.

…_tu m'entends ? _

« Viens avec moi. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Moi seul le peux, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Il a pénétré mon espace vital, mais je ne vois que la lumière. Cette aura…

_Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc… _

Mon regard croise le sien : et, l'espace d'un instant, j'y lis…

« … »

…_tu te souviens de moi ?_

La vision d'un Maître se révèle, comme une main tendue au cœur du souvenir de mon essence. Effaré, je recule en trébuchant.

« NON ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous allez… ARRIERE ! »

Les yeux de métal me pénètrent, parlant à mon Âme Antique.

**« Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc. Es-tu Maître de l'Aube dont je ne vois plus la clarté, ou Astral Esprit dont je ne touche plus la blancheur ? Je t'en prie, écoute ma requête… »**

**« Ma force n'est guère pour ceux qui ne peuvent la maîtriser. Je ne répondrai donc pas à tes suppliques, mortel. »**

Résonne la voix, qui parle à mon Esprit Originel.

«『似曾相識』»

La sueur dégouline de mon front, mais je ne vois plus rien…

('_Comme si nous nous connaissions déjà…_')

Un trouble étrange me saisit…

« Je suis ton Maître et tu es le Serviteur d'une Ere Nouvelle. Ce Monde doit voir l'Aube… et tu es en l'Esprit, en dépit de toutes tes imperfections humaines. Ton existence t'a fait oublier ce que moi, je sais depuis toujours. »

_Tu m'as fait une promesse. L'as-tu oublié, Magnifique Dragon de l'Aube ?_

**« Je suis faible, car je suis mortel. Mais je serai fort, car je suis humain. Ô Astral, grand Dragon Blanc qui de l'Aube est le Maître, je saurais te toucher au point de te faire venir à moi – sur terre. » **

**« Si tu es capable de me sauver la vie, alors je me dévouerai corps et âme pour toi. »**

Une main glacée se pose sur mon cou : et un pendentif magnifique étincelle à la lumière, étrange présent d'un lien aussi dangereux que profond.

« … »

_Viens…_ _Hakuryuu, Esprit de l'Aube._

_Viens, mon Seishin Originel. _

Le joyau brille d'un blanc pur, aveuglant mes sens humains. Je tente de le détacher, mais un étau arrête ma main.

« Le Diamant des Rois. Il est pour toi, je t'en fais cadeau. Symbole de la force ultime. Tous les grands Conquérants le portent, lorsqu'ils jurent fidélité à leur Maître. Désormais, tu te souviendras à jamais… »

La force… _ultime_…

« 『白龍無缺, 神也非人』 »

…La Lumière Eternelle…

('_Le Dragon Blanc est Perfection : un Esprit Céleste qui n'a rien d'humain !_')

Le Maître se dessine, et je m'avance vers ma Destinée Originelle…

« Petit Dragon ! »

Une Lumière, Eternelle, sans Ombre…

…l'Ombre ?

**Le souffle se fait vie : et pour la première fois, je ferme les yeux pour m'abandonner au mystère des Ténèbres. **

**« **_**Prends soin de toi, mon Dragon Blanc. L'heure sombre approche… mais l'Ombre te protégera toujours. **_**»**

Le charme se brise – et je vois les yeux si tristes du Prince de la Nuit, qui me sourient à travers l'oubli.

« Le… mon… _Prince_… »

Un choc – et le ciel m'envahit, comme si le monde basculait avec ma chute.

(Le… ce Tyran… il va… me… !)

…_posséder. _

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

Un éventail de plumes blanches me sépare de _Lui_, et protège mon histoire de la tragédie des légendes.

« Dragon Endormi, Grande Stratège du Ministère de la Défense. Vous vous êtes enfin décidée à vous montrer. Vous vous êtes fait attendre, ma chère. »

…_Boss_ ?

Une longue robe immaculée, la grâce de la gardienne céleste : elle que je n'ai jamais vue, et qui pourtant dirige mes actes…

(Si seulement… je pouvais voir son visage…)

« Il est impensable que vous fassiez du mal à mon employé. J'ai eu des difficultés à le former et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de perdre un temps investi à bon escient. Aussi, je vous saurais gré de ne pas _le_ toucher. »

Le tonnerre gronde, dans le ciel orageux : je suis l'enfant du tonnerre, qui rugit et déchire son voile, perdu dans son propre cri.

« Dame Zhuge, Dame Zhuge. Je ne lui veux pas de mal, vous le savez très bien. Je suis le Maître d'une Créature aussi puissante que fantastique, qui m'a juré allégeance au moment de sa venue sur terre. Mon devoir est de lui rendre sa mémoire et la gloire qui sied à sa destinée. Mais, vous, qui veillez les puissants et formez l'intelligence de ceux qui influent sur le Monde… pensez pouvoir vous emparer de ce qui me revient ? »

« Ne vous revient que ce qui est vôtre, et il ne vous appartient pas. Son cœur est attaché à ceux qu'il aime et qui l'aiment en retour. Ce qui n'est nullement votre cas. Me trompé-je ? »

La Protectrice Céleste tente de m'arracher au tonnerre, mais je n'entends plus sa voix, perdue dans le grondement de mon cœur.

_**Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu as oublié **_

« Petit Dragon ! Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Tout va bien… »

(Qui… qui es-tu, toi qui habites mon cœur, mais désertes mes souvenirs ?)

_**As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir**_

« Mon… Prince ? »

C'est…

…lui ?

Il sourit, sourit.

Mais ses yeux de nuit…

…pleurent ma destinée ?

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né **_

Le Fantôme de mes Souvenirs morts, qui erre quelque part dans mon âme…

Mais mon cœur crie, qu'il est bien réel.

« Mon… »

Il sourit, et je vois ses lèvres remuer, comme celles d'un éternel ami.

Sa voix…

…est la seule que j'entends encore.

_**Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**N'oublie pas…**_

…_**que la Nuit te protège**_

« Mon Prince, mon Prince, mon… _Petit Prince_… »

(Ma mémoire… est-elle réelle, comme ce Fantôme qui me protège ?)

Si réelle…

…que je ne réalise même pas que je l'ai appelé comme mon cœur, jadis, l'appelait : et que les gens, autour de moi, ont entendu cette confession d'amour.

« La force… _la force_… il… _je_ _dois_… devenir… _plus fort_… »

Une main éthérique saisit mon angoisse, l'adoucit de son ombre.

_**Quand même l'Aube s'éteindra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accueillera et te fera renaître **_

« Non, _non_. Ne te laisse pas entraîner. Ne te laisse pas faire. Tu es plus fort que ça. Je le sais, je suis celui qui t'a vu grandir et percer les Ténèbres de ton éclat opalin… quand même tes yeux ne pouvaient plus discerner mon Ombre. »

Il embrasse mon front perlé de sueur, caresse ma main crispée de douleur.

_**Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire nos jours**_

_**Et promet la victoire dans l'astrale clarté **_

M'as-tu déjà embrassé, sublime Prince de la Nuit ?

« Je vois… _il est_… force… »

La vision se brouille, et un souvenir m'emmène au cœur de mon passé.

**Sous la lumière du Sanctuaire fleuri, le petit Dragon Blanc dansait autour de son compagnon préféré. **

**« Hé, petit Prince ! Je suis super content, je vais m'envoler pour le monde. Les Entraîneurs m'ont promis que je vais enfin me rendre dans une ville réelle. Ce sera trop bien, j'en ai toujours rêvé ! C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec moi. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterai tout ce que j'ai vu, et… » **

**Le conquérant du Sanctuaire dansait, lumineux comme l'innocence : mais, étrangement – si mélancoliquement, le petit Fantôme Noir promenait son regard doux et triste sur son ami de toujours. **

**« … »**

**« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? »**

Le Fantôme du Souvenir danse devant mes yeux, et ceux-ci se teintent du rouge sang de l'Esprit de l'Aube.

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

Le cri du tonnerre me submerge, et l'orage avale ma conscience dans une épouvantable nuée.

**~ … ~**

« Sa nature a commencé à s'éveiller. Ses propres mots en sont la preuve. Et vous voudriez aller contre le destin ? Je m'attendais à davantage de votre part, Dame Zhuge. Une sage de votre envergure… contrarierait les desseins de ce monde ? »

_Le Maître a…_

Elle couvrit son âme de son éventail, la protégeant de sa sagesse.

« _Vous_ qui avez contrarié son destin, attiserez sa vengeance et celle de l'Univers. Son Gardien vous traquera, ses amis vous maudiront, les humains vous haïront, et le monde vous condamnera. Et pour finir… il vous tuera de ses propres mains. »

L'Ombre de la raison mourait, face à l'appel de la folie.

« Si cela me permet de sauver cet Univers, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, quand c'est celle promise par mon Fidèle. »

La plus Sage de l'Univers regarda le Tyran d'un Monde souffrant : et – pour la première fois – trahit ses sentiments.

« Vous êtes fou. »

Lui ne les masquaient déjà plus.

« Oui. »

Il souriait.

**~ … ~**

_Petit Prince… _

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète… pas. »

_Je ne sais plus qui je suis… s'il te plaît, aide-moi… aide-moi à me le rappeler…_

Sa main est prière, ses mots sont offrandes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là avec toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je protégerai ta force et soutiendrai ta gloire. »

_Ma gloire… ma gloire… mais je n'ai plus d'identité, Petit Prince ! Je ne sais plus si je suis… si je suis…_

* * *

**« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »**

**Dans le bois fleuri de songes, l'ultime rêve venait de prendre fin.**

* * *

**Ananda : ...**

**Bailong : ...Ananda.**

**Ananda : Quoi ? **

**Bailong : Il y a une chose que je tiens à dire. **

**Ananda : Quoi ? Que je mérites la décapitation pour t'avoir abandonné ? **

**Bailong : Pas la décapitation, juste de classer TOUTES mes lettres de fans jusqu'à la fin des temps. Non, je ne parle pas de ça. **

**Ananda : De quoi donc ? **

**Bailong : Que, si une guerre doit éclater, ce soit pour déterminer qui est le plus beau, le plus classe, et le plus cool des personnages de fanfictions. **

**Ananda : ...**

**Bailong : Bien entendu, la réponse est évidente, mais les seuls conflits qui en valent la peine, c'est ceux "Bailong est-il mieux en chanteur, ou en agent" ? Ou, à priori, "Quel est le moment où il est le plus cool" ?**

**Ananda : ...ça, on sait. C'est celui où tu fais ton déni avec ton chéri.**

**Bailong : Oui, et... NON ! JE NE FAIS PAS DE DENI, JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX, ET... MERDE ! **

**Ananda : Conclusion ? Seul Bailong est habilité à conquérir le monde. Personne d'autre. **


	8. 緣分 Unli(mited) U(nion)

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc _《白蛇傳》 _Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant.

* * *

**~…~**

**第八 : 緣分 Unli(mited) U(nion)**

**~…~**

* * *

**~ … ~**

**?**

**?**

**~ … ~**

* * *

_**Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu as oublié.**_

_**As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ?**_

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né.**_

_**Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**N'oublie pas…**_

…_**que la Nuit te protège.**_

_**Quand même l'Aube s'éteindra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accueillera et te fera renaître.**_

_**Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire nos jours**_

_**Et promet la victoire dans l'astrale clarté. **_

_**Alors vis et traverse le monde comme le conquérant que tu es.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que je te voie toucher le trône dont j'ai rêvé pour toi,**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu règnes sur le monde que tu auras visité**_

_**Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire.**_

* * *

**~ … ~**

**Cour Suprême du Roi. **

**Ere Lumineuse.**

**~ … ~**

* * *

Est-il un rêve que je ne puis toucher, moi qui me tiens au sommet du monde ?

_**Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu as oublié **_

Est-il un combat que je ne puis gagner, moi qui surpasse tous les puissants ?

_**As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis **_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ?**_

Est-il un être que je ne puis posséder, moi qui domine tous les maîtres ?

« _Je suis le Serviteur de l'Ere Lumineuse. Laissez-moi avancer vers le Trône de mon Maître._ »

Les insignifiants s'écartent – mais je sens un grand vide en moi.

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né **_

« C'est… c'est _Lui_. »

Le sol tremble. Le vide est devant moi – car nul n'est assez puissant pour me stopper.

« Le Dragon Blanc. Bailong… »

Non, ce n'est plus Bailong. C'est _Hakuryuu_, l'Astral qui est descendu sur Terre, le Dragon Blanc qui vole dans le Monde. Les Humains l'ont oublié, mais Lui est ici-bas pour servir son Maître.

_Lui qui descend du Monde des Dieux_

_Sera l'Aube d'une Ere Nouvelle._

Les murmures ouvrent le passage.

Ils sont _humains_.

« Cette puissance… cette force phénoménale… »

« Le Maître ne s'est pas trompé. C'est bien le Serviteur de l'Ere Nouvelle. »

Mon regard rubis transperce les mortels – et d'un coup, l'humanité disparut sous ma foudre. Il en est peu, de ceux qui peuvent soutenir l'écarlate destinée du Dragon Blanc.

* * *

**~…~**

_**Souvenir perdu. **_

_**Au fond d'un cœur solitaire…**_

**~…~**

* * *

_**~ Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc…**_

…_**tu connais l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? ~**_

**Le vaillant petit Dragon avait reconnu son rival. **

**« Dis, Totor. Tu veux qu'on se fasse une promesse ? »**

**Il avait aussi trouvé un ami : mais, fidèle à son éternel orgueil, il avait tu cet humain secret. Jamais nul ne l'avait su, à part le Petit Prince qui l'aimait. **

**Et encore fallut-il que ce dernier lût en son cœur. **

**« … »**

**« Victor. »**

**Le splendide guerrier l'avait percé de ses iris orangés. Ses derniers avaient lui – comme lorsque, silencieux, leur détenteur communiquait ce qu'il ressentait par un simple regard. **

**« Je n'aime pas faire des promesses. Je préfère les tenir. »**

**Pour une rare fois, le futur Seishin de Loup avait parlé. **

_**Ah. Digne de toi, ça. **_

**« Je sais, Totor. Mais moi, tu sais, je veux savoir qui est le plus fort d'entre nous. »**

**Les grands rivaux avaient combattu longuement : et, en cette heure, ils se reposaient, côte à côte. Peu de mots étaient échangés entre eux : mais, éternelle – et solitaire, aussi – cette tacite entente arrivait au cœur de l'autre. **

**« … »**

**« Au Jour Dernier, nous saurons qui sera sélectionné pour mener l'ultime mission du Cinquième Secteur. Et… » **

…_**il n'y a que toi que je crains, comme rival. **_

**Le Dragon Blanc avait tourné ses orbes vibrant d'orgueil vers son unique égal : et, au fond de cette humanité chocolat, une étincelle grenat avait lui entre eux. **

**« Tu viendras ? »**

**Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette lueur de feu – de feu et de sang, que Lancelot avait fui leur destinée commune. **

**« … »**

**Et sans doute était-ce pour cela, qu'Astral avait insisté – humainement. Trop humainement, pour un Esprit de l'Aube. **

**« Je te combattrai. » **

**Le Jour du Duel, celui qui devait être son estimé adversaire – l'unique et puissant Seishin du Loup – n'était jamais venu.**

* * *

…

**Avant l'Ere Nouvelle. **

**Prison de Lumière ?**

…

* * *

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né **_

« Merde. Merde… et merde ! »

Pourquoi ce souvenir me taraude-t-il ? C'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Mais, depuis que j'ai rencontré l'autre enflure qui se fait passer pour mon soi-disant 'Maître', j'ai plus les idées très claires.

« Il faut vraiment que je sorte de ce merdier. Boss m'a toujours pas payé mes heures sup, et je dois à Stony un millier de lancers de micros dans la tronche… »

Cela fait des heures – des _heures_ – que je tourne en rond. Je n'ai aucune idée de où je me trouve. Après que la grande Dame Zhuge et le merveilleux Prince de la Nuit m'ont tiré du pire des guêpiers, j'ai perdu connaissance.

Et là, je me retrouve dans une pièce blanche digne des expérimentations futuristes.

**« Petit Prince… Petit Prince… ! »**

**Il crie, il **_**hurle**_** : et, dans la chambre livide des créatures honnies par la morale, le Dragon de l'Aube rugit comme le Monstre blessé qui réclame son ami – son seul ami. Car il comprend trop tard que l'aventure dont il a rêvée va le priver de son unique humanité.**

_**~ As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ~**_

**De l'autre côté du Mur des Lamentations, dans le Sanctuaire des Enfants du Lien, le Fantôme de ce puissant conquérant recueille le cadeau de ce terrible cauchemar : **_**son humanité**_**. **

**« Ne… ne perds jamais espoir, mon Dragon. Même si tu dois partir pour le monde de l'oubli, et même si tu devais oublier celui que tu aimes tant… sache que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » **

Mon Prince…

_**~ Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**N'oublie pas…**_

…_**que la Nuit te protège ~**_

_Mon Petit Prince… _

Inconscient du drame qui se joue, je n'entends pas mon propre cœur prier mon ange gardien.

« Bon, un homme, un vrai, comme moi, ça vient à bout de TOUS les problèmes. Et c'est pas parce qu'une bande de méchants vilains pas beaux pas gentils me traitent d'Arme Ultime que je vais conquérir le monde à leur côté. (Parce que, Bailong ne conquiert que le cœur de ses fans) Aussi… »

**Le Sanctuaire chante devant les Enfants du Lien.**

**« Dis, Petit Prince. » **

**Et Celui qui aimait l'Aube lui dédiait son Ombre – douce et apaisante. **

**« Oui ? »**

**« Si… si je devais ne plus voir ce que je conquiers… »**

**Lui – éclatant comme la Lumière – avouait sa crainte à son ami. Un tendre et cher ami, qui lui inspirait de l'amour, et la touche d'humilité qui lui manquait. **

**« Mon Dragon… »**

_Je dois me souvenir. Et toi seul… toi seul, peux…_

« … ! »

La barrière coulisse : et, devant moi, apparaît le noble rival de mes souvenirs.

_Victor. _

Alléluia.

(Mais, chut, je ne le dirai pas. Et c'est pas de la Kawattitude !)

« Tiens tiens tiens. Un revenant. »

Les yeux orangés du Loup me percent, et – l'espace d'un instant – il me semble retrouver cet antique rival que j'ai aimé, comme un égal.

« … »

_Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il est toujours pas bavard. _

« Salut, Totor. Je constate – sans trop de surprise – que tu m'aimes tellement que t'es arrivé à te faire attraper par les méchants vilains pas beaux pas gentils qui veulent conquérir le monde. Et, même si ça m'écorche la langue de le reconnaître, je suis pas mécontent de te croiser en un seul morceau. Bon, maintenant que l'instant d'émotion est passé, on peut se bouger les fesses pour sortir de là ? »

« … »

Et voilà, VOILA le problème avec Totor. Son manque de communication. Ce mec que vous voyez là (et, à la grande douleur de mon égo, ce beau et talentueux, autant que... non, presque autant que moi, mec), il a des sentiments. C'est un gars capable de se battre, pour vous, au péril de sa vie : capable de sacrifier tout son bonheur au profit du vôtre. Je le sais, car, un jour, il m'a donné sa ration de nourriture, alors que – blessé et isolé, au Centre de Formation du Sanctuaire – j'ai failli y laisser mes plumes. Evidemment, EVIDEMMENT, il a fallu qu'il le fasse en secret, et que mon intelligence suprême lise entre les lignes.

_**Comme si le Vent de la Nuit, en secret, m'avait murmuré le sien…**_

Et, il a fallu, BIEN SÛR, qu'on devienne ami à cause de cette connerie.

Il y a des fois, Victor, je te déteste pour ça.

« … »

Victor Blade, si tu étais mon ami…

…pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné au moment le plus important ?

_Hakuryuu, n'as-tu pas saisi les paroles du Vent ?_

_La Nuit a porté les Secrets du Loup, qui a chanté sa solitude_

_Il a dit son désespoir, mais toi, tu as oublié qui était la Nuit..._

_...tu as oublié qu'elle t'a appris l'Amour qui vous lie tous._

« … »

Et voilà, de nouveau, le silence de Totor. A croire que je ne vaux pas qu'on ouvre sa bouche pour moi. Oui, je sais, je suis une tête enflée, qui ne pense qu'à son égo, à son égo, et encore son égo. Il y en a des plus modestes que moi (à commencer par Totor), et d'aussi forts ou talentueux. Mais… je suis pas un gars nul. Je me soucie des miens, et je fais toujours tout mon possible : et si ça ne suffit pas, je vais au-delà.

Victor Blade, Seishin du Loup…

…pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit la raison de ton départ ?

_Hakuryuu, Dieu de l'Aube…_

_Ecoute la Chanson de la Nuit, car c'est toi, seulement toi…_

…_à qui je la destine._

_Only You._

« … »

« Bon, je vais prendre ce grand moment de solitude comme '_Bailong, mon ami ! Comme je suis heureux que tu ailles bien ! Cela me touche tant que tu sois venu me sauver. Vraiment, je suis si touché, que…_' et blablabla. »

(Ok, on repassera sur le fait que c'est Victor qui m'a sauvé les miches, sur ce coup. Mes fans pleureront un bon coup en voyant que je me suis fait avoir en allant jouer au prince charmant, mais ça sera toujours mieux que de voir leur Kawattitude, genre '_Oh, Baba est trop déni ! En fait, il aime trop ses proches, et… KAWAÏ !_'.)

J'ai une réputation à préserver, moi.

« … »

Puisque tu ne dis rien, je parlerai pour deux. Ça a toujours été comme ça, après la rupture. Et même avant, quand on y songe. Tu es incapable de dire à tes proches que tu les aimes, de leur expliquer tes raisons. Seul ton regard magnifique parle pour toi, mais, dans ces moments, ça ne suffit plus.

« Toi et moi, on a pris du retard sur le programme de nos concerts. On devait commencer notre tournée la semaine dernière et regarde ce qu'on fout. Nos fans ne vont jamais nous le pardonner, et tu le sais, bougre de saxophoniste ! »

« … »

Rien, rien, et encore… rien. Ha. Je devrais m'y être fait. Totor pense que je ne mérite pas qu'on l'ouvre pour moi. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'il me voit…

…mais la blessure assaille mon cœur, malgré tout.

Victor Blade, pourquoi...

...ne dis-tu rien ?

_Unli(mited) U(nion). _

_Only You. _

Les yeux de l'ambre luisent du Loup rival de jadis : et le sang du Dragon borde soudainement les miens.

« Euh… Victor ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

L'écarlate d'Astral se réveille en moi – tel un Monstre qui attend son heure.

« _Astral, je suis venu t'affronter, comme promis. Il est l'heure de tenir ma promesse._ »

* * *

…

**Œil du Monarque.**

**Même instant.**

…

* * *

« Monarque Suprême. »

Le Suprême était Guide, le Suprême était Tyran.

« Nous avons le Seishin Originel et le Seishin Naturel sous notre emprise. Pourquoi… les faire s'affronter ? Etant donné leur force, c'est… du suicide respectif pour les deux ! »

Le Monarque était Maître, le Monarque était l'Elu.

« Douteriez-vous de mes plans ? »

* * *

…

**Chambre blanche.**

**Même instant.**

…

* * *

Le souvenir se déchire sous mes yeux – et la cruelle vérité m'assaille de son présent.

« C'est… c'est une blague, hein ? »

Les orbes dorés du Loup m'envahissent – et sa gueule s'ouvre pour m'engloutir.

« … »

« …hé ! Mais, ça ne va pas ?! »

Aouch, les coups vitesse éclair qu'il m'a balancés, c'est peut-être une blague, mais clairement pas de la rigolade.

« _Tu as espéré ce duel depuis si longtemps. Alors… je vais combler ton vide, Astral._ »

L'or de ses yeux m'engloutit. Notre destinée…

« _Et t'offrir ton dernier combat._ »

…_était de s'affronter ? _

« … »

Je secoue la tête, complètement largué. Que des conneries, tout ça. Totor et moi, on est rivaux, mais amis, avant tout.

« Victor. »

« … »

L'or étincelle toujours.

« Victor, tu es devenu le prochain véhicule du Dieu de la Parodie ? »

« … »

Le Totor fait son imperturbable, mais, _non_, je ne me laisserai pas influencer. C'est la Légende du Dragon Blanc, _merde_.

« Tu sais, _Totor_, je me dis que, même si Sherwind – tout protozoaire qu'il est – a pu réussir des miracles avec toi, et te donner un _sens de l'humour_ (et Dieu sait combien c'est un miracle, même pour le Dieu de la Parodie), je me dis qu'il aurait dû t'apprendre à faire mieux que ça. Parce que là, c'est pas drôle. Même pour quelqu'un comme toi. »

« … »

Perturbant, l'or me poursuit – trop sublime, trop grand.

« Victor. »

« … »

Alors, je me plonge dans ce trésor doré, trop brillant pour être celui de mon ami.

« Victor, je t'en prie. Dis-moi… que… c'est faux, hein. Tu… tu ne t'es pas fait avoir, hein ? »

Pas toi. Pas toi… si fort, si droit…

Pas toi, mon ami…

« _Dragon Blanc._ »

Un éclat brillant – mais… ce n'est pas une larme.

Ce n'est pas une larme, au coin de cet œil d'or que je ne reconnais plus.

« _Je vais tenir ma promesse… et t'affronter, comme tu le désirais._ »

* * *

**~…~**

_**Souvenir perdu. **_

_**Au fond d'un cœur solitaire…**_

**~ …~**

* * *

**« Hé, Totor. » **

**« …quoi ? »**

**Le ton est revêche, mais l'herbe est douce sous nos corps. L'entraînement réchauffe les muscles, mais les pauses réchauffent le cœur. **

**« Tu crois qu'il existe un royaume pour les forts ? »**

**Un sanctuaire, où les guerriers pourraient être et rivaux, et amis ? **

* * *

Si ce sanctuaire existe, alors, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.

« Astral, Dragon Blanc. Si tu ne te défends pas, Lancelot te tuera. »

Cette voix honnie s'élève.

Ce fou, ce _cinglé_, qui a transformé mon meilleur ami en arme.

« … »

C'est impossible… pas Victor… pas Victor Blade. Pas mon rival, pas ce mec super fort, qui est au-dessus de tout, de tous, et de toute cette merde…

Pas…

…pas lui.

« Vous êtes rivaux. Vous êtes nés pour vous affronter. Au fond de toi… tu l'as toujours su, Bailong, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ferme-la. »

Comment… comment _ose-t-il_ prononcer ces mots ?

Le lien, qu'il y a entre Victor et moi… nul ne peut le salir comme cela. Nul ne peut prétendre nous manipuler. Nul ne peut prétendre nous dompter, nous qui régnons sur les sommets.

« Défends-toi. Ou Lancelot te tuera. »

La rage me saisit, comme pour hurler '_Non, il ne me tuera pas. Je vous tuerai avant_'. Mais… je ne suis pas un criminel. Seulement la plus classe des rockstars, hélas trop souvent sacrifiée au Dieu de la Parodie.

« Pas moyen. Totor a beau être un chieur (et un chieur vachement insensé, puisqu'il sort avec Sherwind), il ne serait jamais assez faible pour suivre un malade dans votre genre, qui a un look encore plus naze que la coiffure de son copain. »

Et puis, je suis trop beau pour qu'on me tue.

Comme dit le proverbe chinois : '_Humour un jour, humour toujours_'. Amen.

« _Astral._ »

Non, Victor, _non_. Non. Pas toi.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Pas maintenant, pas ici…

…pas comme ça.

« _Envol des Ténèbres._ »

_Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux inhumains._

Je rêve trop – et l'instant d'après, une sombre attaque déchire mon épaule. J'ai à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, pour voir le sang couler – tel un cri de guerre.

« Ok. Puisque c'est comme ça… je raconterai à tout le monde que t'as souri comme un abruti devant une photo de ton chéri. Oui, je t'ai vu, espèce de traître lâcheur. Tu as déserté la fête de promo pour lire une lettre de Sherwind, le désastre neuronal. Et que tu m'as abandonné pour… »

« _Ténèbres Surnaturelles._ »

Une explosion foudroyante : et je chute sur le côté, manquant de peu la puissance atomique du Loup Ténébreux.

« … »

Mon Dieu. (Et pas celui de la Parodie)

Victor a failli me tuer.

* * *

…

**Œil du Monarque.**

**Même instant.**

…

* * *

« Le Seishin Originel est encore humain. »

L'Œil du Monarque était posé sur lui.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. L'humanité… n'est qu'une part de ce qu'il est réellement. »

L'Œil du Monarque voyait tout.

* * *

« Victor… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Le sang macule le sol – mais je ne sens pas la douleur.

Voir ce Loup magnifique attaquer son ami me fait bien plus mal.

« … »

« Réponds-moi. »

Comment pourrais-je encore plaisanter, dans ces conditions ? Victor a beau être un lâcheur et un chieur… c'est… c'est mon rival. Et… mon meilleur ami. Quelle faiblesse ont-ils utilisée, pour manipuler son esprit et asservir son pouvoir, lui qui ne connaît d'autre maître que sa propre force ?

« Victor. C'est… c'est à cause de Sherwind, c'est ça, hein ? »

« … »

Les iris orangés du nouveau Seishin luisent, pour toute réponse.

« Ils ont menacé de le tuer si tu ne leur obéissais pas. Et toi, tu n'as pas pu le mettre à l'abri (vu qu'il est certainement trop bête pour ne pas se mettre en danger tout seul). Et… tu as cédé à leur chantage, comme pour ton frère, parce que tu l'aimes et que… »

« Non. »

Ce n'est pas Victor Blade qui a répondu. Mais l'autre cinglé, du côté des gradins.

« C'est à cause de toi. »

« _Quoi_ ?! »

Je me dresse, de toute ma splendeur : et le toise, de cette majesté que seuls les Dragons possèdent – être surnaturels par essence.

« A cause de _moi_ ? »

Une lueur écarlate teint mes yeux : mais, hélas pour moi, je ne peux m'en rendre compte.

« Oui. »

L'ancien Bailong aurait hurlé à l'outrage, abreuvant son interlocuteur d'insultes et de vantardises.

Mais, le Dragon Blanc se tourne vers le Seishin rival, et lit dans ses yeux…

'_Oui, Bailong. C'est à cause de toi… que je suis ici, à t'affronter.'_

« Victor. Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Pas ici, pas maintenant… pas comme ça. »

Pour la première fois depuis mon existence (y-a-t-il déjà eu un Bailong, qui a perdu un être cher, et souffert au point d'implorer ses aimés ?), ma voix se fait suppliante.

« … »

Si mon égo ne peut réveiller son exaspération…

…alors, peut-être que ma sincérité pourra réveiller son amitié ?

« _Tu es vraiment faible._ »

Et l'espoir meurt en même temps que ma prière.

« Faible ? _Moi ?_ »

_**C'est un piège, c'est un piège, Dragon Blanc ! **_

Il me semble que la voix d'un Prince hurle, en moi, de ne pas céder à la colère : mais, c'est trop tard. Ces enfoirés ont pris mon meilleur ami, et cette parodie de rivalité me remplit de haine.

« Comment… _oses-tu_, Victor Blade ! »

L'écarlate envahit mon regard.

_**Non, mon Dragon. Non… !**_

« C'est _toi_ qui m'as abandonné, ce jour-là ! »

Espèce… _espèce de lâche_. Comment… oses-tu…

…m'accuser de ce que tu as fait _toi_ ?!

« C'est toi… c'est toi _le faible_. Ce jour-là… je t'attendais, pour ce qui devait être _notre_ duel. Mais toi… _toi_… ! »

Et – pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles – je me retourne vers mon rival, prêt à me battre _à mort_.

« Tu as fui notre combat, mais… _nous allons pouvoir régler cela, Lancelot _! »

Le sang bat. L'écarlate réclame l'humanité du Dragon – qui va disparaître dans sa renaissance.

* * *

**~…~**

_**Souvenir perdu. **_

_**Au fond d'un cœur solitaire…**_

**~ …~**

* * *

**« Espèce de traître ! Je… je t'avais attendu… et… et toi, tu… ! »**

**Rageur, l'Esprit de l'Aube avait déchiré le ciel. Déchiré les cieux, de son cri. **

**« Je me vengerai, et tu auras à répondre de ta fuite, Victor Blade. J'ai eu tort de te faire confiance. Parce que tu étais fort… parce que tu étais mon rival… » **

**Le regard du Seishin Originel était froid. **

**« Lancelot est un misérable. **_**Un misérable**_**. Il n'y a que moi qui sois apte à régner et à accomplir la mission. Si jamais je le revois… »**

* * *

…_je le tuerai._

« _En garde, Lancelot._ »

L'Heure était venue.

* * *

**~ … ~**

**Cour Suprême du Roi. **

**Ère**** Lumineuse.**

**~ … ~**

* * *

Bailong est mort. L'humain qu'il était n'existe plus.

Lui qui a tué son meilleur ami – ses meilleurs amis – ne mérite plus d'être qualifié d'homme.

Il doit abandonner son existence, et servir son Maître.

« … »

Le magnifique Seishin de l'Aube régnait, au milieu du Palais : souple et puissant, la perfection se lisait dans le moindre de ses gestes.

_Unli(mited) Perfect(ion). _

« Il est temps d'accomplir ton œuvre, mon Serviteur. »

Ses yeux écarlates brûlaient ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être trop fascinés par eux. Leurs sept enfers engloutissaient, un millier de fois, leur âme.

_Only Perfect._

« Détruis les derniers obstacles entre l'Ere de Lumière et notre présent ».

« … »

Et le Diamant des Rois, qui ornait son cou, disait son indéfectible allégeance.

« Jude Sharp et son Ombre doivent périr. »

* * *

**~ … ~**

**?**

**?**

**~ … ~**

* * *

_**Quand même l'Aube s'éteindra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accueillera et te fera renaître.**_

_**Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire nos jours**_

_**Et promet la victoire dans l'astrale clarté. **_

_**Alors vis et traverse le monde comme le conquérant que tu es.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que je te voie toucher le trône dont j'ai rêvé pour toi,**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu règnes sur le monde que tu auras visité**_

_**Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire.**_

…

**Le Dragon de l'Aube grondait, inconscient de la douleur qui jaillissait de son cœur. **

**« **_**Qui es-tu, et que veux-tu ?**_** »**

**Toujours près de lui, mais cette fois en face : se tenait…**

…**le Prince de la Nuit.**

_**Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux. **_

**« Je suis ton Âme-Sœur. »**

_**Unli(mited) U(nion).**_

**« Et je te veux toi. »**

_**Only You.**_

* * *

**Bailong : Ma... ma tête...**

**(?) : Mon Dragon ? **

**Bailong : J'en peux plus, moi, à me souvenir de choses que j'ai oubliées... **

**(?) : Mon Dragon. **

**Bailong : Euh ? Mais, si je les ai oubliés, c'est que... je m'en souviens pas ? RAAAHHH !**

**(?) : Quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerai. Je sais que ton cœur est terrassé par le sort de ton ami, mais n'aie crainte : tout ira bien...**

**Bailong : ... ... ...(merci, qui que tu sois...)**

**Ananda, _s'éclipsant discrètement_ : (Laissons-les entre eux... ils ont déjà traversé tant d'épreuves...)**

**Victor, _surgissant_ : Un instant, auteure morte. Je crois t'avoir fait savoir, que le sort qui t'attendait serait mille fois pire que ce qui nous est arrivé.**

**Ananda, _raide_ : Mais, euh, Victor... tu n'es pas censé... être...**

**Victor : Je vais très bien. /_Œil de Loup_/ Je suis juste en mode Seishin, là. C'est-à-dire prêt à trucider tout le monde, et surtout, l'auteure responsable de ce fiasco. /_Mode Seishin On_/**

**Ananda : ...je peux faire mes prières ?**

**Victor : Les damnés n'en ont pas besoin. L'enfer va te sembler doux, après ce que tu as fait à Bailong... et à moi. **

**Goldie : Du calme !**

**Caleb : Non, je suis pour. **

**Ananda : Caleb, je t'ai rien fait ! **

**Caleb : Si. /_Sourire de Bad Boy_/ Tu m'as pas fait faire des galipettes avec le Grand Ministre. **

**Ananda : Vous pouvez pas en faire à chaque chapitre... aïe, aïe, AÏE ! Au SECOOOOOOOOOUUURRSSSS !**


	9. 永世 Ad Vitam Æternam

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Pairings secondaires : Bisexualité de Bailong en général.

Note : Extraits (remaniés) du roman _La Légende du Serpent Blanc _《白蛇傳》 _Baishe Zhuan_. Extrait remanié de l'article du Wikipédia chinois (维基百科) le présentant.

* * *

**~…~**

**第九: 永世 Ad Vitam Æternam**

**~…~**

* * *

**~ … ~**

**?**

**?**

**~ … ~**

* * *

_**Oui, tu dis vrai. **_

_**J'ai oublié. **_

_**J'ai oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis…**_

_**Et tes mots résonnent dans mon âme, **_

_**Sans que je ne me souvienne. **_

_**Petit Prince !**_

_**Où es-tu, toi dont la Nuit est si douce ?**_

_**Je ne vois que la Lumière, mais elle m'aveugle – maintenant. **_

_**Es-tu ma mémoire ? Es-tu mon histoire ?**_

_**Moi dont la Légende n'est que clarté astrale…**_

_**Racontes-tu la sublime histoire des ténèbres,**_

_**Qui protège le Roi de l'Aube,**_

_**Que l'orgueil aveugle ?**_

_**Si tu peux m'accueillir, Douce Nuit**_

_**Fais-moi renaître :**_

_**Si tu peux me protéger, Sainte Nuit**_

_**Fais-moi vivre :**_

_**Que je meure de cette interminable attente **_

_**Dont l'opalin, trop infini, est une solitude **_

_**Et que ma clarté épouse de nouveau ton Ombre **_

_**Moi qui n'aurais jamais dû être seul.**_

* * *

**~…~**

**Sur la Route de l'Aube.**

**Ere de Lumière.**

**~…~**

* * *

L'Unli(mited) Perfect(ion) se mut, splendide comme la Créature de Légende dont rêvaient les puissants.

**« Tue Caleb Stonewall et Jude Sharp. »**

**« **_**Très bien.**_** »**

Devant lui, le dos d'un opposant à faire disparaître.

**« Ne laisse rien d'eux. Que leurs cendres meurent dans ton feu. Que leur ombre meure dans ta clarté. Que leur cœur meure dans ta main. »**

« _Leurs cendres mourront dans mon feu. _»

Ses ailes s'étaient déployées – papillon de clarté opaline qui enveloppait le ciel, et dominait l'univers.

« _Leur ombre mourra dans ma clarté._ »

Monstre de grandeur et de force, sa gueule s'ouvrait béante pour dévorer l'insecte… qui, un jour, l'avait nourri.

« _Leur cœur mourra dans ma main._ »

Qui l'avait bercé dans son cocon…

_Pourquoi… pourquoi ai-je l'impression… _

…_que je vais commettre un parricide ? _

Alors que la lumière opaline foudroyait déjà l'hérétique, un souvenir refit surface : tel un cadeau de l'Ombre, qui veillait son envol erratique.

« _Adieu._ »

_Pardon, mais…_

…_qui es-tu, Caleb Stonewall ?_

* * *

…

**Souvenir d'un homme.**

**Sherleyton – table 101.**

…

* * *

**« Vous me faites vraiment **_**chier**_**. »**

**Un micro rebondit sur le mur – preuve de l'éternel échec d'un chanteur. **

**« Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix ? Mon égo a subi encore plus de blessures que le cerveau du copain de Victor ! Et c'est dire, quand on sait sa dernière réflexion, concernant son abonnement à Pikachu Land ! »**

**« Ton égo peut pas être plus blessé que mes yeux. Ça les fait saigner de le voir, tellement il est gros. Et le lapin jaune est plus mignon que les pastèques, moi je préfère aller à Pikachu Land plutôt qu'à un de tes concerts. » **

**Une bière descendue – au grand désespoir du chanteur interdit d'alcool. Soit disant, parce qu'il serait mineur. On aura tout entendu. **

**« Et moi, j'ai une idée. Et si vous disparaissiez de ma vie ? Nan, et si, vous **_**disparaissiez tout court**_** ? »**

**« Tête de Pastèque. »**

**L'ombre éclairait le profil du garde du corps. Etait-il… sérieux ? **

_**L'Homme… de l'Ombre ?**_

**« Tête de Pastèque. Le jour où je ne serai plus là, n'oublie pas que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas encore. Après le jour, vient toujours la nuit. Et ainsi de suite. » **

**Un micro bondit à la tête de l'indésirable. **

**« Le jour où vous serez plus là, c'est le jour où le Dragon Blanc sera au sommet. Ce jour-là, vous ne serez qu'un tas de cendres inutiles, et moins qu'un souvenir perdu. Et paf. Nananana-nè-reuh. »**

_**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Bailong.**_

* * *

Les yeux fixes du Dragon Blanc épousaient le royaume à conquérir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, après tout.

« _Leurs cendres sont mortes dans mon feu._ »

Leur écarlate destinée était terrifiante. Tous s'écartaient devant ce monstre de l'Aube.

« _Leur ombre est morte dans ma clarté._ »

Lui qui régnait sur le monde, avait laissé son cœur d'homme dans son essence divine.

« _Leur cœur est mort dans ma main._ »

Son cœur était mort dans l'Aube où il avait renaquis.

_**Oui, tu dis vrai. **_

_**J'ai oublié. **_

_**J'ai oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis…**_

_**Et tes mots résonnent dans mon âme, **_

_**Sans que je ne me souvienne. **_

Il avait éliminé, un par un, tous les opposants à l'Ere de Lumière.

« Victor Blade. »

Ses cendres serviront l'Empereur.

« _Je l'ai vaincu. _»

L'écarlate prunelle observe le Rival de son Destin, dont le chant est mort dans un aveu d'amitié.

_Il renaîtra à côté de toi, comme tu t'es éveillé à la Lumière : et il servira son Empereur, tout comme toi. _

« Goldie Lemmon. »

Son ombre est morte avec mon humanité.

« _Je l'ai terrassée._ »

L'écarlate prunelle observe la Mère de ses Sentiments, dont la tendresse a disparu dans une étreinte d'amour.

_Elle reposera dans l'ombre, tu ne la reverras jamais : tu n'es plus humain, tu ne peux plus l'aimer. _

« Caleb Stonewall. »

Son cœur n'inspirera plus la rébellion.

« _Je l'ai éliminé._ »

L'écarlate prunelle observe le Parrain de sa Naissance, dont les sarcasmes ont brûlé dans un destin ironique.

_Il a rejoint les ténèbres, auxquelles il appartient : tu n'as pas à le connaître, il n'est rien pour toi. _

« Jude Sharp. »

Il est encore vivant, lui.

« _Je le tuerai en dernier._ »

L'écarlate prunelle s'étrécit, devant l'opposant à abattre.

_Je te tuerai, Jude Sharp : car tu es l'apothéose d'un monde d'ombre que je dois faire disparaître._

* * *

…

**《白龍傳》**

_**Bailong Zhuan**_

_**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc**_** »**

_**Chapitre Dernier ? **_

…

* * *

**Et la Légende raconte, que le grand Dragon Blanc régna sur les Cieux, comme sur Terre…**

**« Halte ! Que faites-vous ici ? »**

**« … »**

_**Je viens tuer l'apothéose de ce monde d'ombre.**_

**« Vous ne passerez pas. »**

**« **_**Jude Sharp va mourir. Adieu.**_** »**

…**et le Règne de la Lumière, infini comme sa perfection, naquit de son Aube.**

Solitaire sur le trône de son Infinie Perfection, le Dragon Blanc contemplait les cendres qui flottaient autour de lui.

_La Nuit n'a toujours pas disparu… pourquoi ? _

« … »

_**Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**N'oublie pas…**_

…_**que la Nuit te protège.**_

« _Je sais que tu es là, Monarque des Ténèbres. Sors. _»

Oui, il avait détruit les opposants de son Ere.

La Lumière pouvait régner : et lui qui n'était qu'Aube, ne verrait jamais le crépuscule de son règne.

Pourtant…

« _Est-ce donc toi, la Nuit de mon Âme ?_ »

Un petit Prince avait surgi, devant lui. Il était gracieux, tendre, doux. Comme un enfant, il était innocent – sans plus vraiment exister.

« … »

Lui qui avait percé le voile opalin, était la plus belle de tous les ombres.

_**Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu as oublié**_

Les yeux écarlates se tournèrent vers le visage du Fantôme : si souriant, si triste, ce dernier était le reflet d'un amour perdu.

« _Est-ce toi qui portes le nom de Tezcat ? _»

_**As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ?**_

Un opposant m'a parlé de toi, mais je ne me souviens plus qui. J'ai dû en éliminer des centaines. Pourquoi celui-ci m'aurait-il marqué ?

« Il est vrai qu'un ami à toi m'a donné ce nom. »

« _Je n'ai pas d'ami. Et je ne connais pas de Tezcat. _»

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né**_

La Nuit rit doucement, alors que le drame se jouait.

« C'est normal. Car celui que tu connais… ne t'a jamais donné son nom. »

Sous le regard impassible de l'Aube, le Petit Prince de leur enfance se drapa d'un immense voile noir – reflet de son statut véritable.

« Je suis… _Shuu, l'Esprit de la Nuit_. Celui qui, depuis la Nuit des Temps, a joué avec toi. Bien plus de fois que le ciel ne compte d'étoiles, elles qui sont pourtant les innombrables rêves de nos frères et sœurs. »

Puis le regard se durcit comme le jais, adamantin guerrier sombre.

« Je suis également… _Fléau Obscur, le Monarque des Ténèbres_. Celui qui amènera les Ténèbres dans ce monde, lorsque la Lumière deviendra folle. »

Alors que l'immense Dragon Blanc s'apprêtait à rugir, face à cette déclaration de guerre… le Prince de la Nuit apparut à ses côtés, sans même être affecté par sa rage. Alors que la Créature de l'Aube ouvrait la gueule pour l'engloutir, il le toucha de sa main.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer sous ta vraie forme… _Hakuryuu, Esprit de l'Aube_. »

Sourit de son âme, alors que les deux se rencontraient.

Un balancement.

Et l'œil écarlate cilla étrangement, en proie à un souvenir lointain.

* * *

**~…~**

**Cœur de la Nuit.**

**Souvenir retrouvé.**

**~…~**

* * *

_**Quand même l'Aube s'éteindra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accueillera et te fera renaître**_

Il était une fois, une larme.

Celle de l'Aimé qui fut Humain, puis Fantôme.

_**Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire nos jours**_

_**Et promet la victoire dans l'astrale clarté **_

Il avait cheminé de place en place, de cœur en cœur, pour arriver dans le Sanctuaire Perdu des Âmes. Et y avait rencontré…

« Ah, je t'attendais ! C'est donc toi que je vois flotter dans ces Bois, depuis toujours. Mon nom est Dragon Blanc, je suis le grand Conquérant du Jour qui Naît, Ici et Ailleurs. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

_**Alors vis et traverse le monde comme le conquérant que tu es**_

On l'appelait le Petit Prince : mais c'était en réalité un grand Monarque des Ténèbres.

« Mon nom est… »

Ainsi murmure le vent, entre Nuit et Jour.

_**Jusqu'à ce que je te voie toucher le trône dont j'ai rêvé pour toi,**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu règnes sur le monde que tu auras visité**_

Il s'était fait Enfant, et avait joué avec l'Esprit de l'Aube : il avait été l'Innocent, aux côtés de ce Conquérant puéril… mais si charmant !

_**Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire**_

Aujourd'hui que le Conquérant était devenu le Serviteur sans humanité, il devait retrouver et son identité, et son rang.

« Mon nom est _Fléau Obscur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Tremblez devant moi. »

L'armée entière qu'avaient soulevée les scientifiques de la folie, avait péri sous l'être… qui ne connaissait que celle d'aimer.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… »

« _Vous_ n'auriez pas dû ! »

Ils n'auraient pas dû l'appeler Fléau Obscur, eux dont l'âme l'était plus encore que la Nuit.

**« Je suis content. Tu viens si souvent jouer avec moi, petit Dragon. »**

**Des bras, qui l'entourent. La consistance si ferme, si réelle, de la lumière…**

_**Pourquoi faut-il que je ne sois qu'une ombre ? **_

« La Nuit qui a bercé votre folie va en détruire le germe, et tout prendra fin. Tout commença pour qu'il naisse, mais point pour que vous restiez à ses côtés. Car, c'est _moi_ qui le dois ! »

Vous qui avez volé la Lumière de l'Aube, je détruirai votre monde d'artifices et ferai régner la Nuit.

_Afin qu'il revienne vers moi._

**« Tu… »**

**Sa voix s'était faite murmure du matin. **

**« Tu… tu es triste. Lorsque je veille en attendant l'Aube, j'entends la Nuit pleurer. Et je sais que c'est toi. » **

Le Magnifique Esprit de l'Aube avait entendu sa tristesse, lui dont la fierté tranchait l'humilité, et faisait rire les foules. Sa Lumière pouvait toucher sa Nuit… éternelle, profonde comme la mort. Cette hantise, incessante, qui habitait une éternité de solitude.

**« Petit Dragon ? »**

**Ma voix est-elle douce ? **_**Lui**_** le dit, mais moi je sens mon errance trembler !**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Promets-moi une chose. »**

**C'est comme un souffle, comme une promesse…**

**« Qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive. »**

…**que la voix de notre amour. **

Et le vent murmura, que cette promesse fut tenue…

**« Mais bien sûr, qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est évident, voyons ! Mais, mon Prince… pourquoi tu pleures ? » **

Une larme.

Oui, le Dragon de l'Aube lui a rendu son humanité. Il lui a offert une larme, aujourd'hui : et, pour celui qui n'a plus qu'une ombre, c'est comme être vivant.

Aussi, lui a-t-il dédié une chanson.

La chanson de ceux, qui au sommet du monde, oublient qu'ils viennent de plus haut encore.

* * *

_**Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu as oublié.**_

_**As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ?**_

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né.**_

_**Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**N'oublie pas…**_

…_**que la Nuit te protège.**_

_**Quand même l'Aube s'éteindra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accueillera et te fera renaître.**_

_**Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire nos jours**_

_**Et promet la victoire dans l'astrale clarté. **_

_**Alors vis et traverse le monde comme le conquérant que tu es.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que je te voie toucher le trône dont j'ai rêvé pour toi,**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu règnes sur le monde que tu auras visité**_

_**Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire.**_

« _Prince de la Nuit ?_ »

Les yeux écarlates du Dragon le fixent.

« Oui, mon Dragon ? »

La tendre nuit enveloppe l'aube de leur amitié.

« _Est-ce que tu dois mourir ? Le Roi ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet._ »

« Je suis déjà mort, Petit Dragon. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. »

Il y a un silence, entre les deux. L'Esprit de l'Aube connaît la vérité, mais l'humain cherche encore, un jour, celle qui l'a touchée.

« … »

Cette vérité qu'il connaissait, alors, qu'enfant, il jouait avec son autre moitié.

« _Es-tu… un fantôme ?_ »

« Je suis le Fantôme de la Nuit. Celui qui erre, après mille regrets, pour veiller ceux qu'il n'a pu protéger. »

Dragon Blanc. Si je suis là, aujourd'hui, encore…

…c'est que je n'ai pas pu protéger quelqu'un.

« _Qui… n'as-tu pu protéger ?_ »

Alors, le noble Prince le regarda, sans rien dire.

« … »

« _…Petit Prince ?_ »

Il venait de l'appeler, comme jadis : mais ne s'en rendait guère compte.

« Je n'ai pas pu protéger le plus beau des Dieux. »

Un balancement.

« _Je ne te crois pas. Tu es fort, je le sens. Si tu n'as pas pu le protéger, c'est qu'il devait être faible._ »

« Non. C'était parce qu'il était humain. »

Une étrange irritation – _humaine_ – traversa le cœur de ce Dieu.

« _Les humains sont faibles. Pourquoi cet imbécile a-t-il accepté de devenir un homme ?_ »

« Pour être aimé, comme un homme. »

Il commençait à trembler. Et ce n'était pas de rage…

« _Et pourquoi voulait-il être aimé, comme un homme ?_ »

« Parce qu'un autre, qui ne pouvait plus être homme, avait besoin d'aimer. »

Je vois ce que tu penses : '_Quel imbécile, que ce Dieu. C'était donc par gentillesse… qu'il a accepté d'être humain. Afin d'aider ce tendre fantôme, qui ne peut ni exister, ni partir._'

Alors, pourquoi, sais-je également, que tu ressens du respect pour cet être si exceptionnel ?

« _C'est donc par gentillesse qu'il a accepté d'être faible. Au fond… c'est un homme fort, et plus fort que les autres dieux. Dis-moi…_ »

Le Dieu de l'Aube me regarde de ses grenats sublimes : et, pour la première fois, j'y vois un reflet chocolat, que j'aime plus encore. (Moi qui ne suis plus humain…)

« _Comment s'appelait-il ?_ »

« Il s'appelait Bailong. »

**Ce fut alors que le cœur mort du grand Dragon Blanc trembla, dans le lointain d'un infini passé.**

Un grand trou se creuse.

La poitrine d'un Dieu se meurt.

« Il était beau. Il était fort. Il était fier. Orgueilleux, dévoué, puéril. Il était adulé par ses fans, veillé par ses proches, aimé de son compagnon. Personne n'était plus unique que lui et tout le monde le vénèrera toujours, peu importe la fin de cette Légende. »

Un Dieu ressent.

Il est temps de redevenir humain, cette histoire ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.

Il est temps que l'humanité reprenne ses droits, la divinité ne suffit plus ici.

« C'est pourquoi, Esprit de l'Aube… reste parmi nous. Tes amis ont besoin de toi. Tes fans doivent rêver. Et moi, qui ne suis plus un homme… je veux encore t'aimer, comme un homme. »

Et une larme – une unique larme – coule sur le visage de ce Dieu.

Si c'est un homme, que celui qui abandonna sa divinité, pour aimer.

* * *

**~…~**

**《白龍傳》**

_**Bailong Zhuan**_

_**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc**_** »**

_**Fin ?**_

**~…~**

* * *

C'était la Légende.

La Légende du Dragon Blanc.

De la Divinité de l'Aube, qui, voyant errer la Nuit, perpétuellement seule, ne put l'abandonner à elle-même…

De sa solitude sans fin, il fit une éternité d'amour : mais, n'étant qu'humain, il affronta sa propre divinité.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne peux pas venir, c'est pas grave ! Je pense toujours à toi, je ne t'oublierai pas. »**

**« … »**

**« Petit Dragon ? »**

**La voix douce de l'Ombre Ancestrale tranchait avec cette lumière de fierté. **

**« Oui ? »**

**« Promets-moi une chose. »**

**« Qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive. »**

…**la voix de son amour. **

**« Mais bien sûr, qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est évident, voyons ! Mais, mon Prince… pourquoi tu pleures ? » **

Le Fantôme souriait, maintenant.

« Parce que je sais qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive. Je crois en ta promesse. »

Toi qui voulais tenir une promesse, tu es venu m'offrir une Légende.

Et, pour cela… le monde entier se souviendra de la Légende du Dragon Blanc, qui devint humain pour aimer. De ce Dieu de l'Aube et de la scène, adulé par ses fans, par delà les mondes, du nom de…

… Bailong.

« Dragon Blanc, tu es et un Dieu, et un homme ! Tu t'en souviens, maintenant. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Oui… cette histoire n'est pas finie. Tout ceci n'est qu'une Légende, vous savez. Je dois encore vous raconter la suite.

Et, ce qui s'est passé, ensuite…

_**Moi, l'Ombre qui protège ta force, et soutient ta gloire**_

_**Je suis venu reconquérir ma Lumière **_

_**La Légende du Gardien Ancestral**_

_**Commence à présent.**_

* * *

**Ananda : ...Bailong ?**

**Bailong : ...**

**Ananda : Baba ? **

**Bailong : ...Zzzz... zzzz...**

**Ananda : !**

**(?) : Il dort, Dame Musique. Cette histoire a tellement été éprouvante pour lui, que son enveloppe a succombé au sommeil. Mais, n'aie crainte : je le veillerai, maintenant et à jamais. **

**Ananda ...je ne suis pas inquiète. Je sais que tu le protèges. Cependant... **

**(?) : ...oui ?**

**Ananda : Ne peux-tu point te montrer, Tezcat-sama ? Tout le monde aimerait te voir (et surtout, tout le monde sait que c'est toi).**

**(?) : Toi-même, t'es-tu déjà montrée, Dame Musique ? **

**Ananda : ...**

**(?) : Sois veillée par les tiens, comme je le veille lui : et qu'il en soit de même pour tous.**

* * *

**Note bonus : Trois clins d'œil à des références secrètes dans le texte, l'une étant d'un chant religieux, l'autre d'un livre historique, et la dernière d'un jeu vidéo. **


	10. 白龍傳 La Légende du Dragon Blanc

**《白龍傳》**

**« La Légende du Dragon Blanc » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre :**《白龍傳》****« La Légende du Dragon Blanc »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Suspense, Crime, Supernatural

Résumé : _La Légende du Dragon Blanc. La tortueuse histoire d'amour entre un esprit et un mortel, que découvre le meilleur des Agents d'Elite du Cinquième Secteur. Un Livre mystérieux qui retrace sa vie… et le mène au cœur de l'Organisation. _

Personnages principaux : **Bailong ****白龍 ****(Hakuryuu), Tezcat (Shuu) **

Personnages secondaires : Zhuge Liang (Koumei Shokatsu), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Njord Snio (Yukimura Hyouga), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Goldie Lemmon (Kinako Nanobana)

Pairing principal : **Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)**

Note : Inspiré du roman chinois _La Légende du Serpent Blanc _《白蛇傳》 _Baishe Zhuan_.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : Hip hip hip... hourra ! La fin ! Le dernier chapitre ! C'est toujours très long de terminer une histoire, mais très satisfaisant. Un petit mot à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes, quelle que soit la fanfiction : merci à vous, je ne peux pas vous répondre directement, mais j'en tiens compte pour poursuivre ou finir les travaux. Merci bien entendu aux autres, à qui je peux répondre par PM. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**~…~**

**第十 : 白龍傳 La Légende du Dragon Blanc**

**~…~**

* * *

« Une bière. »

Un ricanement salue ma performance mondiale.

« Nan, c'est pas comme ça que tu dois le dire, Baba. Là, ça fait pas assez Bad et pas assez Boy. N'oublie pas qu'on est dans l'établissement de Stony. »

Mon poing écrase le verre qu'il tient. C'est un miracle qu'il ait pas fini cassé (ça, et le fait que, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, j'ai dû faire des heures sup pour rembourser ce stupide verre, qui est d'ailleurs aussi stupide pour se retrouver dans ma main, pendant que je me fais harceler !).

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre la bière ? Le racisme contre l'alcool, ça va un moment ! Et, pourquoi on m'a mis avec _toi_ ? »

_Bing__ !_

« Aïeuh ! »

Hé, mais ça va pas de lancer des apéros dans la figure des anciennes rockstars ?! Et merde ! Le harcèlement éternel, c'est pas illégal en principe ?! '_En même temps, Baba, t'es au sein de l'entreprise de Tu-Sais-Qui…_'

« Je suppose qu'être le stagiaire préféré de Stony sert mes plans diaboliques de Maître Ultime des Pastèques. Et puis, je peux te faire du chantage pour te monnayer tous les autographes que je vendrai à des fans désespérés. Oh, et puis, à propos, _Baba_, tu n'aurais pas _oublié_ de m'envoyer une invitation à ton mariage ? Juste pour te le rappeler, car au cas tu l'aurais oublié, tu m'en dois une pour avoir, comment dire ? Couvert ta faute professionnelle de l'autre soir, pour avoir quelque peu lancé une bouteille de _Heinekon_ à la figure d'un client… »

_C'est ma faute si le gars en question était un raciste anti-bière proclamé, fan de Victor Blade par-dessus le marché ? Et en plus il shippe le Totor x protozaire ! _

Il y a des fois, je déteste ma vie. Le harcèlement, c'est illégal, je le répète. Et le chantage, c'est _mal_.

« Qui t'a dit que je me mariais ?! »

« Tout le monde. »

Mais bien sûr. Et moi, je suis la Réincarnation de l'Esprit de l'Aube, qui a régné sur le monde et terrifié les hérétiques sous le règne d'un Souverain fou.

« Tout le monde a tort. »

« C'est dommage pour toi, car tous les préparatifs pour la cérémonie vont te coûter cher. Oh, au fait, tu as déjà choisi le costume que tu voudrais porter ? »

Encore faut-il préciser, que _oui_, je suis la Réincarnation de l'Esprit de l'Aube. Même si je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails de mon background, et tout le tralala. Mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour me marier sans mon consentement.

« Merde ! Enfer et damnation ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais victimiser par un personnage secondaire complètement _secondaire_, juste devenu populaire pour avoir fait chier le grand Dragon Blanc que je suis ? »

« Parce que, justement, JE suis le personnage secondaire le plus populaire de la série '_La Légende du Dragon Blanc_白龍傳', depuis qu'on m'a associé à la victimisation des Têtes de Pastèques ambulantes. Ça, et d'être le stagiaire préféré de Stony, et tu peux être sûr que mon CV de personnage secondaire est le plus florissant de tout Inazuma Eleven. Je t'ai dit d'ailleurs que le Boss compte m'offrir des perspectives d'embauche ? »

« Non. Et je ne veux pas savoir la suite. »

« CDI comme AD. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Assistant de direction ? »

« Non, quelle question. Assistant de déconnade. »

Je me disais bien… oh, et en plus c'est un CDI – _Connerie à Durée Indéterminée_, faut-il préciser. Est-ce possible d'avoir un sens de l'humour aussi pourri, même sur une fiche de poste ?

« Je démissionne. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Boss veut te proposer un poste comme CEO… »

CEO, _Condamné à l'Exécution Obligatoire_, faut-il préciser. Hélas, c'est possible d'avoir une telle promotion, quand on travaille comme serveur pour Caleb Stonewall, dans un lieu de perdition humoristique éternelle comme le Sherleyton.

* * *

…_**mon Ami. **_

_**Ta Lumière doit laisser place à mes Ténèbres,**_

_**Car je t'aime, Petit Dragon. **_

_**Je suis l'Ombre de ton Humanité,**_

_**Qui retrouvera sa lumière **_

_**Et tu es le grand Dragon Blanc, **_

_**Qui réécrira sa Légende**_

_**Afin que le rire succède aux larmes**_

_**Et que l'amitié fleurisse dans notre monde. **_

« Baba chéri à la crème, au rhum et aux raisins ! »

Une tornade me tombe sur le corps. Le lit d'hôpital s'est délesté de son poids, mais moi j'en ai gagné un.

« Trop de sucré, trop de sucré ! Même toi ne pourrais pas rendre ces desserts moins écœurants. »

« Ah, mais c'est qu'on t'aime bien, mon Baba ! Même si tu en écœures plus d'un, avec tes facettes les plus sucrées ? »

Je hausse les épaules, blasé. C'est bien parce que c'est ma Didi, qu'elle peut me dire ça… un autre aurait fini direct à l'hosto. Pas que j'aime la violence, mais j'ai ma fierté de mec. Fierté de mes deux, devrais-je dire.

« Oublions les desserts à la noix et tout le reste. Enfin, au raisin et tout le reste. Comment vont tes… ? »

Mes yeux tombent sur les bandes qui protègent les blessures – jadis béantes – de mon amie. Goldie semble plein de vie, mais la vision de ces pansements me perturbe.

« Baba, Baba, Baba. Toi, tu es en train de penser à quelque chose de triste. Je me trompe ? »

« … »

« Les Baba, c'est sucré ! Tu crois que les gens veulent autre chose que de la crème, du rhum et des raisins ? »

Un mois auparavant, j'aurais vanté les mérites du sucre à la Dragon Blanc. De l'Unique, le Grand, le Beau Dieu de la Scène et de l'Aube, à toute oreille ambiante. Mais aujourd'hui… après ce qui s'est passé…

_Ce qui aurait pu être la fin…_

« Les gens sont cons d'aimer un truc pareil, qui fait autant de mal à la santé. Moi, je déteste le sucré. Et je ne mangerai plus jamais de gâteau, encore moins des babas. »

Mon sucré est devenu amertume. Mon égo a fondu dans l'amer.

On ne peut pas être une Légende, sans haïr un peu sa propre histoire.

« … »

Des mains enserrent mon dos. Une tête s'est posée sur ma poitrine. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une précieuse amie a encore veillé sur moi, comme toujours. Il est triste de penser que, dans la même inconscience qui m'habite, j'ai failli détruire sa vie et son entrain.

« Tu… ne peux pas te le pardonner, mon ami ? »

Je lui rends son étreinte profonde. Peu importe le mal que j'aurais pu lui faire, je ne cesserai jamais de lui dire mes sentiments.

« … »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine.

« Alors, je te pardonne, mon Baba. Je t'aime trop. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. »

« Tu as bien de la chance. Car moi, je ne peux que m'en vouloir. »

Elle relève ses yeux de tendre maman… et essuie les larmes qui auraient dû couler. Mais, je ne suis qu'un imbécile d'homme viril. Je ne sais plus pleurer.

« Tu n'as pas repensé à… »

« Non. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Probablement plus jamais. »

_Tu n'as pas pensé à chanter de nouveau ? A reprendre tes concerts ? _

Comment le pourrais-je, ma Didi ?

Les amis que j'ai failli tuer ne se tiennent devant moi que par le seul pouvoir de la chance. Et celui avec qui j'ai fait chauffer les scènes a failli se consumer de ma propre main. La même main qui a tenu les micros de chanteur et serré les rêves de ses fans.

« Victor ne t'en veut pas, j'en suis sûre. »

« Il serait en droit de me tuer. Ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Est-ce de la peine ou de la colère que je lis dans ces yeux de maman ?

« Baba, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles. »

« … »

Je ne devrais pas, c'est vrai. Malheureusement… c'est la réalité.

_Ça ne me dérangerait pas que Victor me décharge à jamais de cette dette. _

« En tout cas, même si c'est embêtant que tu ne veuilles plus chanter, heureusement, ça ne va pas perturber les grands projets que j'ai pour toi. »

« Les grands projets que tu as pour… mais, de quoi tu parles ? »

Un de mes sourcils se hausse. Pourquoi je pressens que je vais pas aimer la réponse ?

_BAM ! _

« Euh, mais pourquoi tu as sorti ton… oh, NON ! Pas ça… ! »

Pas ÇA encore ! Pas… _the_ Agenda de Didi !

« 17h00, réunion pour l'habillage. Hors de question que tu mettes autre chose que le costume prévu. 18h00, apéritif avec les amis ! Ce sera l'occasion de se revoir et de prendre les nouvelles les uns des autres. 19h00, rencontre avec les fans et signature d'autographes ! J'ai eu un nombre incalculable d'appels de gens désespérés par l'arrêt d'_Unlimited Seeds_, donc, autant leur dire que c'est parce que tu veux te consacrer à ta vie sentimentale pendant un certain temps. 20h00, dîner aux chandelles au Ritzuma, avec le Sublime Prince de la Nuit.

Et pour finir… 21h00, la cérémonie avec feux d'artifice et musique à volonté ! Que serait un mariage, s'il n'est pas parfait ? »

« Comment ça, un mariag-… mais, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me… ! »

« Ah, le sublime _Prince de la Nuit_ ! J'ai trouvé son profil sur InaLink. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps, mais ça en valait la peine, même si… je n'ai pas compris pourquoi dans son '_statut_', il y a marqué '_fantôme_'. Mais, ça ne fait rien. L'amour transcende tout ! »

Statut '_fantôme_' ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'est plus de ce monde ? Et depuis quand les morts vont sur les réseaux sociaux ?

« Oh, et il faudrait qu'on invite des musiciens, vu que tu ne pourras pas être à la fois parmi eux, et devant l'autel, à dire '_Oui, je le veux ! J'ai trouvé l'amour, et il m'a trouvé ! Il m'a sauvé de l'adversité, et moi, je le chérirai pour l'éternité !_' »

« Didi, je te rappelle que j'ai changé de boulot, et que… merde, j'ai plus le même salaire, vu que je suis serveur ! »

Et chez Stony, au Sherleyton. Quelle plaie.

« Mais, Baba, tu as des amis ! Et, tu sais quoi ? »

« Non, mais je crains le pire. »

C'est devant ce grand sourire, que je ne sais pas si je dois chérir mon humanité, ou désespérer de celle de mes amis.

« On s'est tous cotisé pour que tu puisses avoir la plus beeeeeeelle cérémonie de mariage qui soit ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ? »

Je sais pas si je dois dire oui, ou…

…oui.

« Alléluia. »

* * *

« Savez-vous quelle est la signification de l'amaryllis, Monsieur ? »

« … »

_Non, et ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir. _

« L'orgueil ! Et, associé à une azalée… _son_ azalée… oh, oui… »

« … »

Le bouquet, grandiose, s'orne de cette sordide chose qu'est _l'amour_.

« …la tempérance ! L'harmonie parfaite entre deux êtres, amaryllis et azalée, orgueil et tempérance ! Unis par… »

Je soupire intérieurement. Pourquoi, POURQUOI faut-il toujours que…

« …la rose ! Symbole de l'amour, qui les lie, par delà le temps et l'espace… »

…_POURQUOI faut-il TOUJOURS que les personnages secondaires de cette fic se mêlent de ma vie amoureuse ?!_

Et en plus, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me marie-…

« Ce mariage serait PARFAIT ! Ce sera… VOTRE MARIAGE ! »

Putain de merde ! Non, non, et NON, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes fleuriste, et moi le Dragon Blanc, que vous pouvez composer mon bouquet à l'occasion d'un mariage auquel je n'ai même pas consenti !

« Je parie que cet être, qui lie sa destinée à la vôtre, a sauvé votre âme d'une perdition solitaire, et que vous, héroïque mâle au cœur si tendre, avez voué votre mystérieux passé à le délivrer de sa solitude… »

_DRING ! _

Je ferme la porte – faisant tinter la sonnette d'entrée de la boutique, après avoir posé l'argent de façon forcée.

Pourquoi, POURQUOI les personnages secondaires passent leur temps à m'enquiquiner sur ma vie amoureuse, dans cette fanfiction ?

_Et pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils aient raison dans leur analyse psychologique ?_

« Grrrr… Didi, c'est bien parce que c'est toi… (et parce que tu m'as obligé, aussi…) »

Et pourquoi c'est MOI qui dois aller acheter les fleurs, si c'est MA cérémonie qu'on prépare pour moi ?

_BING !_

« Aïe ! »

Collision inespérée, et un peu douloureuse. Espérons que j'ai pas blessé quelqu'un, c'est pas une chose que je supporterais bien ces temps-ci.

« Désolé, est-ce que ça… oh, mais tu es le chanteur d'_Unlimited Seeds_ ! »

« Et toi, tu es le protozo-… euh, je veux dire, le copain de Victor. »

« … »

« … »

Aïe, c'était peut-être pas la façon la plus diplomatique d'entrer en contact. Surtout pour une première fois. Heureusement…

« Je peux avoir un autographe ? »

…heureusement, Sherwind n'a pas l'air d'un gars rancunier. En fait, il est plutôt sympa.

« Je n'en signe plus. J'ai arrêté de chanter. »

Grand moment de silence. Décidément, d'avoir exploré mon essence intrinsèque divine a eu des répercussions sur mes facultés à communiquer. Et dire que c'est face au copain de Victor que…

« C'est dommage. »

« Hein ? »

Wouah. Décidément, la journée est riche en rebondissements, aujourd'hui. Sherwind qui s'intéresse à mon ancienne carrière artistique ?

« Je t'ai vu sur la scène, avec Victor. Tu as beaucoup de présence et de talent. Vous formez un duo excellent. C'était un plaisir de voir ça. »

Et qui a assisté à un de mes concerts ? Je crois que je vais avoir des remords, de l'avoir traité de protozoaire pendant la totalité de la fanfiction.

« … »

« Mais je peux comprendre, parfois on a besoin de prendre de la distance. Et de temps pour savoir où on en est. C'est une chose que j'ai du mal à faire comprendre à Victor, en ce moment, à la maison. »

Un truc fait tilt en moi. '_A la maison ?_'

« Attends, tu veux dire que vous avez déjà emménagé ensemble ?! »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Depuis son enlèvement, on a beaucoup réfléchi, et on s'est dit que la vie est courte et qu'il fallait profiter des bonnes choses. Comme je vis avec lui, maintenant, eh bien, je peux voir au quotidien ses réactions. Si tu avais pu le voir ce matin ! Il a passé une bonne heure à écouter vos albums respectifs, une main sur le saxophone, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de refaire un live. Et c'est comme ça depuis des semaines. »

Wou-… wouah. Victor a vraiment… ?

« … »

« Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Enfin, pas avec des mots. Mais moi, je vois bien qu'il pense à votre groupe. Qu'il pense à votre musique. Qu'il pense… à toi. »

Moi aussi, je le sais, Victor. Je sais que tu penses à moi, et que tu n'oublies pas le lien qui nous unit. Tu es quelqu'un qui prends soin de ceux qu'il aime, et je suis assez proche de toi, pour savoir ça.

**« Tu l'aimes pas comme tu m'aimes moi, mais tu l'aimes bien quand même. »**

**Prince de la Nuit, Ombre de mon Cœur, raconte-moi encore les mots de la vérité que je nie, mais à laquelle je n'ai jamais su mentir…**

**« Bon, ok. Je l'aime un petit peu. Il est vraiment fort, et c'est la première fois, que je peux m'amuser autant avec quelqu'un… »**

**Dis-moi encore la caresse de cette émotion, que l'on nomme amour, mais qui n'est – pour le Dragon de l'Aube – qu'une fierté si mal placée et si futile… **

…**devant le plus beau des secrets !**

**« Mais tu ne le lui diras pas, hein ? »**

**Fais-moi entendre ton rire, et dis-moi ton amitié, que je n'ai pas su oublier…**

**« Promis. »**

_Pas besoin de lui dire, Petit Prince. Il le sait et moi aussi, que je tiens à lui et qu'il tient à moi. _

« Comment… va son bras ? »

Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce que je lui ai fait. Comment, au cœur même de la folie qui nous a possédés, il a voulu honorer la promesse dont je n'avais pas compris – alors que je lui en voulais – qu'il l'a toujours tenue.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander toi-même ? »

_(Parce que j'ai peur de la réponse.)_

Mais, quand je lève la tête, l'air simple de Sherwind balaie mes peurs d'être humain, et je vois un autre être humain qui a su conquérir le cœur de mon meilleur ami.

_**Finalement… ils vont plutôt bien ensemble, Petit Dragon ?**_

« Si cela peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas tant la blessure qui l'empêche de jouer, que son frère qui exige qu'il se repose. Et comme Vlad a passé un accord avec moi, pour que je surveille Victor… »

« Le connaissant, il a dû sortir en douce la nuit pour s'entraîner. »

« Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'on dort ensemble. Comme j'ai tendance à agripper ce avec quoi je dors… »

Ces proches sont vraiment diaboliques. Et moi qui me plaignais de la Mamattitude de Didi, finalement Totor s'est peut-être attaché pire fardeau encore… mais je ris en pensant ça, et, je comprends que j'ai dû sourire, car Sherwind a l'air plus détendu qu'au début.

« Je prendrai soin de Victor. Mais toi, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir ! Ça lui fera plaisir. Et puis je pourrais dire que je connais personnellement le chanteur d'_Unlimited Seeds_ ! Oh, et cet autographe ? »

« Tiens. Et mes félicitations pour vous deux. »

Le petit flûtiste empoche le papier, tout content.

« Merci ! Tu seras le bienvenu pour notre mariage. A propos, pour le tien, tu préfères quel style de musique ? Avec Victor et un autre ami, Riccardo, on a monté un groupe qui commence à bien marcher, _Raimon_. Si un jour ça t'intéresse de venir nous écouter… »

« Pourquoi pas. Même si mon nouveau Boss me fait chier au boulot, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps libre, en ce moment. Tu as un concert de prévu ? »

« Quand Victor sera remis, je te tiendrai au courant ! »

« Ça marche. »

Et le voilà qui file comme le Vent qu'il est… Arion Sherwind, le compagnon du Loup Solitaire ! Encore des choses mystérieuses, qu'on ne saisit qu'avec un peu de sagesse, mais beaucoup d'expérience.

C'est alors que je me rends compte…

« Héééé ! Je n'ai JAMAIS dit que J'ALLAIS ME MARIER ! »

…et puis zut. De toute façon, personne ne m'écoute.

* * *

**~…~**

**?**

**?**

**~…~**

* * *

_**Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu as oublié.**_

_**As-tu oublié le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ?**_

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a pas oublié**_

_**Car j'y habite depuis que j'y suis né.**_

_**Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**N'oublie pas…**_

…_**que la Nuit te protège.**_

_**Quand même l'Aube s'éteindra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accueillera et te fera renaître.**_

_**Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire nos jours**_

_**Et promet la victoire dans l'astrale clarté. **_

_**Alors vis et traverse le monde comme le conquérant que tu es.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que je te voie toucher le trône dont j'ai rêvé pour toi,**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu règnes sur le monde que tu auras visité**_

_**Je serai l'Ombre qui protègera ta force**_

_**Et soutiendra ta gloire.**_

Il est des poèmes, qui traversent les temps.

**« Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne peux pas venir, c'est pas grave ! Je pense toujours à toi, je ne t'oublierai pas. »**

Il est des paroles, qui traversent les souvenirs.

**« Petit Dragon ? »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Promets-moi une chose. »**

**« Quoi donc ? »**

**« Qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive. »**

Il est des promesses, qui se tiennent malgré tout.

**« Mais bien sûr, qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est évident, voyons ! Mais, mon Prince… pourquoi tu pleures ? »**

Petit Dragon. Je pleure, car je sais que tu dis vrai – sans même le savoir.

Tu sais qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, mais tu ne pouvais toucher les circonstances sombres, et si tragiques, de ta propre Légende.

Celle que tu as écrite par amour pour moi, et que tu as vécue comme le plus beau des Dieux.

* * *

**~…~**

* * *

« Ganbei ! »

Les toasts s'entrechoquaient comme la plus belle des cérémonies.

« A la Tête de Pastèque la plus enflée d'Inazuma ! Yip yip yip… »

Je précise que je ne suis responsable en rien de ce désastre.

« …hourra ! »

En _rien_, faut-il répéter, en _rien_.

« … »

« Vingt-cinq ans, un quart de siècle, et… marié à son âme sœur ! Comme quoi y'a de l'espoir dans la vie, même pour les Têtes de Pastèques ! »

JE NE SUIS EN RIEN RESPONSABLE DE CE DESASTRE !

« … »

« Roh, Tête de Pastèque ! Tire pas ta tronche à deux balles, qui dit, genre '_Je ne suis en rien responsable de ce désastre_', et blablabla. Rien que d'être né c'est déjà un désastre pour toi, alors assume et fais des câlins à ton futur marié. »

Je porte un étrange regard sur lui. Ce mec est pire qu'un revenant, incapable de crever – même quand il ne le faut pas ! Mais, quelque part, il a raison. Ma naissance est un désastre, c'est vrai.

« … »

« Quoi ? Je suis plus beau que jamais et finalement c'est moi que tu aimes ? Je te signale que j'ai des vues sur le Ministre Sharp, même si… »

Je fixe les yeux d'un revenant de l'ombre. Leur moquerie incessante me tourmente, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

_CHBAM !_

« AÏEUH ! Mais, ne me tirez pas les cheveux comme ça ! Ça fait mal ! »

Putain de… ! Il aurait pu me prévenir, avant de scalper ma tignasse ! C'est pas parce qu'il a le look d'un hérisson gangster, qu'il faut me convertir à la Punkattitude ! En fait, il aurait pu ne PAS me tirer les cheveux _du tout_.

« Tch. Ça s'appelle la Réincarnation de l'Aube, et ça a mal quand on tire la touffe bicolore qui sert de tignasse ? Moi je dis, les Esprits Sacrés ne sont plus ce qu'ils sont. Mais viens par là. »

Pas moyen, je tiens à mes cheveux, et…

…et ?

**Il doit mourir, il doit mourir, il doit mourir… **

**« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ? »**

**(**_**…mais qui est-il donc déjà ?**_**) **

**« **_**Je suis…**__**l'Unli(mited) Perfect(ion)**_**. **_**Je suis né en ce monde pour servir mon Maître. Je vais le rejoindre. Ne m'arrêtez pas, vous mourriez.**_** »**

**Ils doivent mourir, ils doivent mourir, ils doivent mourir…**

**« **_**L'Ere Nouvelle a commencé. Je dois lui apporter ma reconnaissance en même temps que ma force.**_** »**

**(**_**Il me semble que le souvenir d'un ami contemple mon berceau. **_

_**Il me semble qu'un parrain sarcastique veille mon âme. **_

_**Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son nom…**_**) **

**« P'tain, putain de merde. Tu sais **_**quoi**_**, Tête de Pastèque ? Tu m'énerves. Tu me fais chier. Tout ça parce que tu as un peu de talent et un millième de classe, tu te la pètes en jouant les grands Boss au service des méchants pas beaux pas gentils. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te dire ? Que tes attitudes de gamin pourri gâté, tu peux te les mettre là où je pens-… »**

**« **_**Ouragan Opalin.**_** »**

_**BAM ! **_

**Un impudent vit ? Qu'importe. Il n'est que cendres, dans le feu de ma force. Je sers l'Empereur du Monde Nouveau, qui annonce son ère. **

**(**_**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de tuer un ami ?**_**)**

**« Et ton copain, le Prince du Sanctuaire ? Celui à qui tu as promis de ne pas l'oublier, et que vous vous rencontriez encore ? » **

**Il arrive encore à parler ? Cela doit être arrangé. Il n'est que souvenir, dans l'oubli de mon cœur. Je suis le Bras Droit du Maître, qui va éclairer l'Univers.**

**(**_**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de trahir un parrain ?**_**)**

**« **_**Je ne sers que mon Maître. Vous, qui osez vous opposer à lui, devez périr de ma main.**_** »**

_**BAM !**_

**« PUTAIN ! Putain de m-… ! »**

**Il n'est qu'agonie, dans la mort de mon âme. Je suis Hakuryuu, l'Esprit de l'Aube né Homme, et fait Serviteur.**

**(**_**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de détruire mon Humanité ?**_**)**

**« … »**

**« C'est ça, vas-y. Va rejoindre ton Maître chéri. Fais comme moi. Perds-toi, et oublie ce que les autres peuvent être pour toi. Oublie que les gens t'ont aimé. Oublie que les gens t'aiment. Oublie Blade, ton rival et ami de toujours, qui te respecte plus que quiconque derrière ses piques. Oublie Lemmon, qui te chérit comme le petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Oublie tous ceux qui t'ont aimé et admiré à leur façon. Oublie celui qui a tout été pour toi et pour qui tu es tout. Oublie… Tezcat. »**

**« **_**Je ne connais pas de Tezcat.**_** »**

**Ce nom n'est que fadaises, dans l'oubli de mon cœur. Je suis le Seishin Ultime, le seul et l'unique.**

_**Petit Dragon… Petit Dragon…**_

**(**_**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te…**_**)**

**« 'Petit Dragon ? Promets-moi une chose. Qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive.' 'Mais bien sûr, qu'on se rencontrera de nouveau, quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est évident, voyons ! Mais, mon Prince… pourquoi tu pleures ?' » **

**Pourquoi existe-il des larmes dans les yeux d'un monstre ? Un monstre ne peut pas pleurer. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il ressent. **_**Ces**_** larmes…**

**(**_**Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce sont les miennes ?**_**)**

**« Oh, tu te souviens, malgré tout ? Ton ami le plus cher ? Celui que tu allais voir tout le temps, quand tu étais gamin ? Celui qui était la Nuit pour toi, et pour qui tu étais l'Aube ? En fait, tu lui as menti, quand tu lui as promis… que vous vous rencontriez encore ? »**

Les yeux de l'Homme de l'Ombre me hantent.

(Est-ce que l'Ombre est la Survivante de tous les drames de l'Histoire ?)

« Hé, Bailong. Arrête de tirer la tronche. Ça te donne des rides, et même si t'es pas aussi beau que moi, c'est dommage pour les photos avec tes fans. »

« … »

Son sarcasme ne m'atteint plus. Son ironie ne me mord plus. Bailong, le Dragon Blanc, est mort le jour où il a tué son parrain.

« Ha ! Et ça se la joue rockstar. Ben pour une star, t'as bien une tête de loser éternel, qui… »

« Ça m'est strictement égal. »

« Pardon ? »

S'il faut le transpercer de ma douleur, qu'il en soit ainsi.

« J'ai dit : _ça m'est strictement égal_. »

Ma douleur ne pourra jamais être entendue.

_Je suis Bailong, le meurtrier qui a tué ses amis, et que l'Humanité a pardonné. _

« Ah, j'appréhendais ce moment, fiston. Bon allez, comme je suis un parrain hyper cool, je vais jouer l'unique et légendaire tuteur d'exception, genre y'en a un tous les mille ans, et tout le tralala. »

Une main calleuse me tire dans un endroit tranquille.

(Est-il encore un parrain, qui puisse veiller une abomination vivante ?)

« Caleb. Je vous ai tué de mes mains. Vous ne devriez même pas vous tenir devant moi. »

Mon regard froid transperce le revenant. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie. Je refuse d'être le meurtrier d'un fantôme.

(Avoir aimé l'un d'entre eux me suffit.)

« Bizarre, moi j'ai l'impression que je suis bien en vie. Enfin, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était bien le cas. Surtout avec le Petit Jude, quand on a testé ensemble cette nouvelle version de partie de fous aux échecs, et… »

« Comment avez-vous pu vous en sortir ? Comment ? »

« Parce que je suis un Boss. Et ton Boss, d'ailleurs. »

« Caleb. »

Le sarcasme ne suffira plus. Il est le bouclier de la douleur que je mérite… alors je m'en déferai.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, Baba ? »

« … »

Sa main ébouriffe mes cheveux. Pour la première fois, le geste est tendre, sans ironie. Je n'arrive pas à dire pourquoi, ça me fait plus mal que toutes les piques qu'il m'a lancées.

« Certes, c'est vrai : je suis tellement Bad et tellement Boy, que je pourrais survivre à l'Apocalypse. Donc à fortiori à toi, même changé en Esprit Divin et tout le reste. Mais bon, Tête de Pastèque… sous-estime pas le pouvoir des parrains. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il s'arrête brusquement. Et… en cette si rare occasion, depuis des années (depuis ma naissance peut-être ?), je vois les sentiments de cet homme imprévisible, mais entier dans ses relations.

« Bailong. Quand tu étais sous l'emprise de ce malade du ciboulot… tu ne lui as pas totalement obéi. Tu as retenu ta force… pour ne pas me tuer. Ainsi que tous tes autres amis. Même inconsciemment, tu as voulu tous nous protéger. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je dis que c'était inconsciemment, abruti. »

Merci Stony. D'avoir le don d'être aussi franc et ironique quand il le faut. Je crois que… j'ai encore besoin de ce bouclier, pour l'instant…

« Je ne suis pas convaincu. Si c'était vraiment le cas… »

« Penses-tu que je serais encore en vie, si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer ? »

Je regarde les yeux de l'Ironie faite Homme, puis mes mains d'Agent surentraîné – qui portent le Secret d'Hakuryuu.

« Non. »

« Penses-tu que Lemmon et Blade en auraient réchappé, si tu avais donné toute ta force ? »

Les mains d'un Dieu que l'homme ne maîtrise pas, sont le fléau de l'humanité.

« Non. »

Mais l'Humanité me regarde, avec toute son ironie, et ses sentiments. Caleb Stonewall, l'Homme de l'Ombre, me protège d'une divinité insupportable.

_Il m'a toujours protégé, depuis le berceau._

« Ben voilà ! Il écoute enfin ! Heureusement que je suis là, parce que, pour la Perfection Ultime, il est un peu mou du ciboulot… »

« Vous pouvez pas être sérieux un instant ?! »

L'irritation, doucement familière, me revient. Qu'il est exaspérant… !

« Tch, comme si c'était ma nature. Mais bon, pour ce soir, comme c'est le mariage de ma Tête de Pastèque, je vais faire un effort. Attention, écoute bien, parce que ce sera la seule fois de ma vie… »

(Il est vrai que nous ne risquons pas de divorcer, cher Prince de la Nuit.)

_**Merci, Petit Dragon…**_

« Bailong, toi et moi… nous avons un lien. Je suis ton parrain, tu es mon filleul. Je veille sur toi depuis ta naissance. Personne ne peut changer ça, même si tu l'oublies, parfois… comme en ce moment. »

Merci, cher parrain, de m'avoir protégé. Je crois, en vérité, que c'est toi qui as retenu ma force, alors que je devais t'exécuter. Et peut-être que tous les amis que je chéris ont protégé mon bras de leur sang, sans mourir, pour rester avec moi.

« … »

« Mais bon, ça peut s'arranger. Parce que, quand on a Caleb Stonewall comme parrain, y'a qu'un châtiment quand on ose l'oublier. Surtout le jour de son mariage, et qu'on est une Tête de Pastèque encore puceau… »

J'ai peur de savoir la suite.

« …et qu'on a pas le matos nécessaire, pour assumer des parties de fous avec ton copain… »

Parce que, ce qu'il tient dans la main, là…

« …en tout cas, je suis sûr que les invités vont adorer mon cadeau pour toi ! Encore mieux que les stripteaseuses dans le gâteau de mariage, qui sortent quand on allume les bougies. Moi, au moins, c'est utile au quotidien ! La marque te va ? »

Non. NON. Ne me dites pas qu'il a osé. Qu'il a OSE.

« QUOOOIII ?! Vous avez foutu des préservatifs dans le gâteau de… MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ DONC AUCUN RESPECT ?! »

« Nope. Et t'as intérêt à les utiliser quand tu feras du rating M avec ton Prince chéri. Je pense pas que les fantômes ont des MST, mais on ne sait jamais… »

_Il a osé. _

J'aurais dû le tuer, même inconsciemment. Ça m'aurait épargné cette honte éternelle de l'avoir comme parrain.

« Raaaaah, je vous déteste ! Allez vous faire… ! »

Mais bon, il est increvable, de toute façon.

* * *

**« **_**Vous devez… vous devez…**_** qui êtes-vous… comment pouvez-vous… » **

**(…)**

**« **_**Souffle de l'Aube.**_** »**

**(…)**

**« **_**Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous perturbez ma mission, vous devez mourir.**_** »**

**(…)**

**« **_**Mais, avant que vous ne disparaissiez définitivement… mon Maître veut tout ce que vous savez à notre sujet.**_** »**

**(…)**

**« Le Projet **_**Unli(mited) Perfect(ion)**_**… est de créer des Seishin pour en faire des Armes de Destruction Ultime. De les rendre capables de Transmutation, c'est-à-dire, de reprendre leur Forme Spirituelle Originelle et d'utiliser à volonté tous les pouvoirs qui leur sont associés, sous la commande d'une seule personne. » **

**(…)**

**« Bailong, ils ne sont pas trompés, avec toi. Tu es l'**_**Unlimited Perfection**_**. **_**La**__**Perfection Ultime**_** : celui qui possède le pouvoir d'un dieu, et qui est destiné à servir un roi. Et, comme tu es en réalité l'Esprit de l'Aube, que les humains ont capturé pour sa force… tu vas oublier ton humanité. Parce que tu n'es **_**pas**_** humain. Mais, s'il te plaît… »**

**(…)**

**« …n'oublie pas… que tu es une fichue Tête de Pastèque qui fait chier tout le monde. Que tu fais vibrer tes fans et exaspères tes amis. N'oublie pas… que tu es **_**notre**_** Baba. N'oublie pas… que des gens t'aiment. » **

**(…)**

**« N'oublie pas… qu'**_**il**_** t'aime. »**

**(…)**

Cette fête… est un peu trop pour moi. Ça va me faire du bien, de laisser les gens en plan, pour prendre un peu l'air. Surtout avec des souvenirs pareils…

_BING ! _

Mais, pourquoi, et encore, faut-il que je me heurte à quelqu'un quand je vais quelque part, et…

« … ! »

C'est alors que je me rends compte…

« … »

…que les yeux d'or d'un Loup me fixent – intenses et effrayants.

« … »

Et il faut que ce soit _lui_. Lui que j'ai failli asservir aux côtés d'un fou, juste par folie, et par égoïsme.

« Tu fuis ? »

« … »

« Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Laisse-moi. »

Instant de mort. Je n'aime pas faire ça. Être rude avec Victor, c'est ok dans la forme : mais dans le fond…

_BAM !_

« AÏE ! »

L'enfoiré, il m'a envoyé une droite, et sans se retenir, en plus ! Je couine de douleur, puis gronde.

« Merde, Totor. Tu peux pas m'exprimer ton affection _normalement_, du genre : '_Je vais te soutenir, je t'aime, et tout le blablabla'_, plutôt qu'en me mettant une droite du genre '_Je suis Bad et je joue du sax_' ? Je te signale que, outre que ça fait un peu très mal quand même, les passants n'ont pas besoin de voir mon visage abîmé par tes humeurs acides ! »

« Tu m'as appelé de nouveau par ce surnom ridicule. Et tu te plains, en invoquant cet égo exaspérant auquel tu nous as tous habitués. »

« … »

Tout ça, c'est ta faute, Totor ! C'est TA…

« C'est bien. »

…euh ? C'est moi, ou…

…un éclat plus doux est apparu dans ses yeux d'or ?

« … »

« … »

Une émotion inexplicable m'étreint le cœur.

**« Tu fuis ? »**

**L'herbe du Sanctuaire est impitoyable. Impitoyable pour les forts, qui, comme les faibles qu'elle accueille, s'y laissent mourir. **

**« Laisse-moi. »**

**« Prends ça. »**

**Un morceau de pain tombe à côté de moi. Il… me donne sa ration ?**

**« Tu as conscience que ça fait pas de nous des amis ?! On est rivaux, rivaux ! »**

**« … »**

Mes yeux tombent sur le bras en écharpe, ainsi que sur les blessures qu'il porte. Je dis à voix basse.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Je suis habitué à la douleur, même intense. En revanche, je n'aime pas voir mon ami changer de personnalité, même s'il est insupportable et possède une pastèque à la place du cerveau. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je ne compte pas en changer. »

Et on se demande comment Sherwind arrive à vivre avec lui au quotidien. Heureusement qu'on s'en est arrêté à une pelle au Sanctuaire, je crois qu'on aurait fini par s'entretuer.

« Moi aussi, Totor, je t'aime. Mais, pour l'amour du ciel ! Est-ce que, pour _une fois_ dans ta vie, tu pourrais te montrer _un peu plus_ tendre avec moi ?! »

Est-ce un sourire, que je vois au coin de ses lèvres ?

« Ce n'est ni dans ma personnalité, ni dans tes habitudes. Comptes-tu en changer, contrairement à moi ? »

C'est sans doute un sourire, qui étire le coin de mes lèvres.

« Nan. Ça ferait trop bizarre. »

« C'est bien. »

Et puis, on a progressé, quoi. Maintenant Totor Blady dit deux mots par phrase, au lieu de faire ses points de suspension à deux balles, quand il veut exprimer quelque chose. Comme quoi, les miracles existent.

« Bailong. »

« Hum ? »

Les yeux d'or du Loup étincellent – résonnant avec mon cœur.

« Merci d'avoir retenu tes forces, avant notre duel. J'ai entendu tes paroles. Mais merci aussi d'avoir donné toutes forces, au moment de notre duel. J'ai ressenti tes sentiments. »

Victor…

…tu ne m'en veux pas, d'avoir honoré notre duel ?

« … »

« Nous sommes des Seishin tous les deux. Il y a un lien entre nous, de ce fait. Mais ce pouvoir honni est peut-être ce qui te permettra de retrouver ton identité. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Mince alors, l'explicite, c'est pas le point fort de Totor, mais là… j'avoue que je pige que dalle.

« As-tu réussi à retrouver tes origines spirituelles et l'histoire de ton lien avec _lui_ ? »

Je cligne de l'œil, essayant de me rappeler.

« Il y a bien ce souvenir… mais c'est… ! »

* * *

**~…~**

**Souvenir éternel ? **

**Légende ancienne ?**

**~…~**

* * *

_**Et il me semble,**_

_**Que tu te souviens.**_

_**As-tu vécu le rêve que tu m'as promis**_

_**Lorsque tu parlais de te souvenir ?**_

_**Je sais que le fond de ta mémoire n'a jamais oublié**_

_**Car j'y chante depuis que j'y suis né.**_

_**Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**Tu l'as toujours su…**_

…_**la Nuit te protège.**_

_**Quand même l'Aube renaîtra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accompagnera et restera avec toi.**_

_**Car tu es la Lumière qui éclaire ma Nuit**_

_**Et promet l'Amour dans l'astrale clarté. **_

_**Alors reviens au monde comme le conquérant que tu es.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu voies la légende qui nous a donné vie**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes au monde que tu as quitté pour moi **_

_**Je serai l'Ombre qui accompagnera tes pas **_

_**Et veillera ton cœur.**_

**« Petit Prince. » **

**« Oui, mon Dragon ? »**

**Le noble Esprit de l'Aube s'était fait Homme… mais ressemblait à un Enfant, ce soir.**

**« Veuxtutemarieravecmoi ? »**

**C'était… si mignon.**

**« Hum ? Je n'ai pas bien compris. Tu peux répéter ? »**

**Si touchant, de le voir lutter pour trouver les mots que son cœur répétait. **

**« V-veux-tu… te marier… av-vec moi ? »**

**L'Enfant ignorait tout des coutumes de l'humanité, mais il savait déjà tout de l'Amour. **

**« Tu es tellement chou. Dans ta divinité, tu es humain. Dans ton humanité, tu es divin. Tu es… parfait, mon Petit Dragon. »**

**Il savait tout de l'Amour, mais voulait le vivre. **

**« … »**

**Ce fut ainsi que le plus noble des conquérants ne sut plus que dire. Celui qui était un dieu… bafouilla comme un enfant. **

**Peut-être était-ce son imparfaite humanité qui était divine, au fond.**

* * *

**~…~**

**?**

**?**

**~…~**

* * *

Il semble que le bel Esprit de l'Aube soit revenu à la Terre des Souvenirs.

Moi, fugace Ombre d'un Rêve meurtri, suis devenu plus qu'un souvenir pour lui : et sa Lumière a fait vivre le Fantôme d'un Amour éternel.

_**Dragon Blanc, Dragon Blanc**_

_**Tu l'as toujours su…**_

…_**la Nuit te protège.**_

_**Quand même l'Aube renaîtra,**_

_**L'Ombre t'accompagnera et restera avec toi.**_

N'oublie pas, beau Dragon Blanc : tu es et Dieu, et Humain.

Ton Humanité a épousé la terre et a fleuri, dans le cœur de bien des êtres, ton Essence légendaire.

La Légende du Dragon Blanc est l'histoire de notre Amitié. De notre Amour qui s'est fait Homme, pour raconter Dieu.

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu voies la légende qui nous a donné vie**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes au monde que tu as quitté pour moi **_

_**Je serai l'Ombre qui accompagnera tes pas **_

_**Et veillera ton cœur.**_

Mais à présent, la Légende du Dragon Blanc se termine, mon Ami.

Sauras-tu encore me faire visiter l'Amour, et me donner Existence ?

**« Dis, on joue à comment tu m'aimes. » **

Sauras-tu raconter une nouvelle Légende, toi le merveilleux Dragon Blanc ?

**« Comment tu m'aimes ? »**

**« Je t'aime, comme l'Ombre de la Nuit qui s'est fait Prince. »**

Je suis le Secret du Bois Fleuri qui promet l'Azalée, mais ton Amaryllis est la Vérité de la Vie qui éclate au grand jour.

**« Et toi, comment tu m'aimes ? »**

**« Je t'aime, comme l'Esprit de l'Aube qui s'est fait Homme. »**

Si tu dois réécrire ta Légende – encore mille et une fois ! Permets que j'épouse tes souvenirs, pour que cette fois, notre Terre fasse fleurir les Roses de l'Amour des Deux.

Et permets, cette fois-ci, que je sois à tes côtés, bien présent, bien vivant.

Car on ne saurait réécrire de plus belle Légende… que celle qui raconte la même et éternelle histoire d'amour.

**« Alors, raconte-moi une histoire. L'histoire de… comment tu m'aimes ? »**

Dans le Bois Fleuri, l'Esprit de l'Aube fait la nouvelle promesse, d'une histoire plus belle encore.

**« Je t'aime, comme**_**…**_** »**

…_La Légende du Dragon Blanc._

* * *

**~…~**

_**Les Deux jouent dans le Ciel.**_

_**Les Deux vivent sur Terre.**_

_**Les Deux s'aiment.**_

Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux…

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

**Ananda : ...ahhhhh. /_Meurt de soulagement_/**

**Bailong : Eh ben, c'était PAS TROP TÔT ! Autant de temps, pour terminer la glorieuse histoire de mon glorieux moi...**

**Ananda : N'exagère pas, Bailong. Cela ne fait que plusieurs années que je suis là-dessus. /_Blasée_/ C'est rien comparé à ma vitesse habituelle...**

**Bailong : Bon, et ben maintenant que mon film est passé sur tous les écrans, on va commencer à tourner la suite ?**

**Ananda : LA SUITE ?! Non, non, et non !**

**Bailong : Comment ça, non ? '_Non_' n'est pas une option, avec le merveilleux Dragon Blanc. **

**Ananda : Originellement, oui, il devait y avoir une suite, mais... priorité aux fics non finies. **

**Bailong : Tant que je suis dans ces tournages...**

**Ananda : Merci à tout le monde ! **


End file.
